Kakashi's shipper
by Lussyvr14
Summary: Kakashi Hatake es maestro de literatura y, tenia cierto gusto por shippear a sus alumnos entre sí, se le ocurrió que podía encargar una historia en parejas, pero no cualquier historia, si no una del genero erótico. ¿Qué clase de idea era esa? ¡Una muy buena, según él! ¡Dejaba de llamarse Kakashi si no funcionaban sus intentos de cupido! AU.
1. Idea

**Titulo:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia si.

* * *

 **Kakashi's shipper**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Idea**

* * *

Conducía con calma a su trabajo, velozmente checó la hora en su reloj, marcaban las 6:33 a.m. el sol todavía tardaría un poco más en hacer acto de presencia, entró al estacionamiento de la universidad y colocó su auto donde siempre.

Con mucha parsimonia bajó sus cosas, que consistían en un portafolio y su saco color gris, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio de su respectivo salón. Y como siempre, al llegar no había nadie, ni un alma. Claro, faltaban como treinta minutos antes de que su clase comenzara así que no le dio mucha importancia. Acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio y se sentó para esperar a su alumnado.

Kakashi Hatake era maestro de literatura en una de las mejores universidades de Japón, al principio no estaba muy convencido de aceptar el trabajo que su amiga, Tsunade, que no es nada más y nada menos que la directora del plantel, le había ofrecido, él era más espíritu libre y no le gustaba estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, sin embargo, la paga era muy buena y mientras más daba clase, más le terminaba gustando.

Además, aparte de impartir clases, había desarrollado un cierto gusto por relacionar imaginariamente a sus alumnos como si fueran pareja, si, de esa clase de fanatismo estoy hablando, de _shippear_ a sus estudiantes.

Y no lo tomen a mal, eso solo lo hacía cuando en verdad le gustaría que esos dos alumnos tuvieran una relación formal, pero que por más que lo quisiera, a veces, ellos no se gustaban y Kakashi lo aceptaba derrotadamente, no había otra cosa que hacer ¿no?

Pero cuando Kakashi notaba que dos alumnos se gustaban y eran muy tímidos como para decirlo o aceptarlo, él se encargaba de vestirse de cupido uniéndolos indirectamente para juntarlos, ¿Qué cómo lo hacía? Fácil, les emparejaba para trabajar en equipo, eso no tenía falla.

Y recordaba ahora, que justamente a primera clase, tenía un grupo que era uno de sus favoritos, era su último año, y justo en ese grupo shippeaba a la mayoría. Ya era la última oportunidad que tenía para emparejar, y no la desperdiciaría por nada. Tenía maquineando una idea desde tiempo atrás, y esta misma clase la pondría en marcha.

Pasaron los minutos y el primero en llegar fue Uchiha Sasuke, cosa que no le sorprendió, pues ese chico era el primero en llegar siempre.

– Buenos días – saludó el pelinegro yendo a sentarse.

– Buenos días – respondió Kakashi.

Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los mejores promedios de la generación, muchacho con objetivos, muy inteligente y decidido, serio y aplicado, traía a casi a toda la escuela femenina tras él, pero parecía no importarle en absoluto, o más bien, en ese montón de chicas no estaba la que él quería.

– Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei – saludó una chica entrando al salón sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Buenos días, Sakura – le sonrió de vuelta.

Y hablando del rey de roma. Si, esa chica de la que estábamos hablando hace unos segundos es nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sakura, también tenía excelente promedio, era muy inteligente y soñadora, tenía muy buen humor pero cuando no, remataba con todos. Era de temer.

Kakashi observó el panorama, Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, en una de las filas de las orillas, por lo que Sakura al percatarse de eso, se sentó hasta el otro extremo, alejada completamente del pelinegro.

Esta, definitivamente, era una de las parejas que shippeaba.

Vio a Sasuke observar a la pelirrosa de reojo, sin que ella se percatara. Y es que ellos se comportaban como niños pequeños a pesar de que ya tenían veintidós, enojados el uno con el otro pero en el fondo queriendo estar juntos. Kakashi como buen profesor chismoso, indagó el problema de aquellos dos. Se enteró de que hace unos meses Sakura se le declaró por sexta vez al pelinegro, el cual como siempre la rechazó sin medir sus palabras, siendo este el colmo que derramo el vaso en la perseverancia de Sakura, por lo que se prometió no volver a molestar al chico, y uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿no?

Pues ese es el caso de Sasuke, después de eso, sintió como algo le faltaba en su vida, y aunque lo negara con cada poro de su cuerpo, le faltaba la alegría y comprensión que Sakura todo los días le regalaba. Ahora Kakashi notaba como Sasuke observaba a Sakura leer, esperando que en algún momento le diera un poco de atención. Esto hizo que el peligris riera por lo bajo.

Pasaron los segundos y ya había más o menos como seis alumnos, checó su reloj y faltaban todavía veinte minutos. A lo que dio un suspiro.

Esperando vio como llegaban más alumnos, entre ellos Hyuga Hinata, alumna inteligente aunque algo tímida, muy guapa y bien proporcionada, y aunque varios muchachos la pretendían, Kakashi sabía que esos chicos estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pues ella no tenía ojos para quien no fuera Uzumaki Naruto, quien por cierto, todavía no hacia acto de presencia.

Y por si lo preguntan, si, Kakashi shippeaba igualmente a estos tortolitos, que aunque no daban indicios de entablar una relación, él se los imaginaba caminando por cualquier lugar agarrados de la mano, y es que era divertido ver como la pelinegra se sonroja cada que Naruto está cerca, y vicerversa, como Naruto cuida sus acciones y palabras al estar Hinata, pues no quiere que piense que es un completo idiota, aunque lo sea. Pero Kakashi presentía que a la Hyuga no le importaba como fuese Naruto, él siempre seria alguien muy importante.

Pero alguien que no se la ponía fácil al Uzumaki, era el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga, quien igualmente era muy astuto e inteligente, cada que Naruto quiere acercarse a la pelinegra, el pelilargo siempre está para romper la conversación entre esos dos, arruinando el momento, mientras que Kakashi está comiéndose las uñas de la frustración.

La única que podía aguantar el genio del tipo era Tenten, una castaña alegre y sonriente que siempre acompañaba a Neji a donde sea, el ver como ella siempre le sonreía a pesar de estar en una mala situación, y de igual manera, que por algún embrujo o no sé, como el Hyuga nunca había sido malo con ella siempre estando de buen humor, eso era a lo que Kakashi les llamaba misterios de la vida. También varios hombres habían estado pretendiendo a la castaña, pero Neji siempre los espantaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y es por eso, que Kakashi también shippeaba al este par de castaños.

Faltando diez minutos, llegaron dos chicos juntos, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, mejores amigos. Este último no paraba de bostezar desde que llegó y ya casi estaba haciendo dormir a Kakashi, ambos muchachos se sentaron y Shikamaru al tener silla frente a él vacía, se le hizo fácil poner sus pies arriba de ella cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse, más no le duró mucho el gusto pues una chica con cara de pocos amigos se postró frente él.

– Oye vago – el Nara abrió un ojo viéndola – Quita tus pies de la silla. – no pidió sino ordenó.

– Tsk. Palabras mágicas, mujer – la miró serio, esperando un _por favor_ de parte de la rubia.

– Mi nombre es Temari, no "mujer" – sentenció enfadada y con una venita en la frente – Más vale que me dejes de decir así, si no quieres que me la crea – sonrió de tal manera que el corazón de Shikamaru se aceleró. Claramente esto último lo dijo para molestarlo.

Dios mío, tener como mujer a _esa mujer_ iba a ser su perdición, era mejor dejar de decirlo porque si no, se le iba a cumplir y vaya que por ningún motivo quería eso.

Y Temari lo sabía, sabía que Shikamaru le huía al compromiso como una rata le huye al gato. Así que satisfecha se sentó en la silla una vez que el pelinegro bajó sus pies.

Kakashi los miraba desde su escritorio. Mujer con pantalones y un hombre con pocas convicciones. Ese era uno más de sus shippeos. Pues Temari y Shikamaru se gustaban entre sí, pero una era demasiado orgullosa y el otro era muy perezoso como para confesarlo.

Quedando cinco minutos para las siete de la mañana, entró por la puerta una rubia despampanante, con cabello rubio largo y ojos grandes y azules. Si se lo propusiera tendría a quien sea bajo sus encantos, pero algo que Kakashi notaba era que la chica no quería a cualquiera, quería a cierto chico pálido que justamente acababa de cruzar la puerta atrás de ella.

Para Yamanaka Ino, era totalmente sofocante mandarle indirectas amorosas a Sai, pues éste nunca entendía lo que trataba de decirle, y a decir verdad, era lo que más le atraía del chico, no era como los otros que andaban detrás de ella declarándole su amor, era alguien totalmente diferente, no era normal. Y por alguna razón la rubia se sentía atraída de él, y he aquí amigos, otro shippeo del maestro Kakashi.

– ¡Fíjate por donde vas, estúpido! – sonó en la puerta sacando al peligris de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? ¡Será mejor que compres otros lentes, zanahoria, porque no viste que claramente yo llegué primero! – respondió un peliblanco enfadado.

– Eres un desconsiderado, ¿no te enseñaron que debes dejar pasar primero a una dama? – refunfuñó Uzumaki Karin, bastante indignada e igualmente enfadada.

– Si, eso lo sé – dijo con sorna – pero yo solo te veo a ti. No a una dama.

Y antes de que Karin se le abalanzara a Suigetsu a golpes, como todos los días, siempre como malditos perros y gatos, el profesor Hatake se levantó de su asiento fijándose en la hora, ya eran las siete en punto, era hora de cerrar la puerta.

– Siéntense. – mandó a los dos jóvenes quienes se empujaron con los hombros hasta llegar hasta sus asientos, que justamente estaban uno a lado del otro.

El peligris rodó los ojos, no había día en que esos dos no estuvieran insultándose y gritándose. Pero el profesor sabía que eso solo podía significarse una cosa, no pueden vivir juntos, pero tampoco separados. Eso lo supo cuando en una excursión, Karin se enfermó un día antes y no pudo ir, sorprendente Hozuki Suigetsu tomó la decisión de no ir tampoco, dando como excusa que tenía que solucionar unos problemas, a lo que Kakashi descifró enseguida lo había inventado porque Karin no iba.

Desde ahí, se convirtió en otro de los tantos shippeos del hombre mayor.

Estando parado en la puerta, fijó su vista a sus alumnos y estaban todos completos, por lo que se propuso a cerrar la puerta, y antes de hacerlo una mano se interpuso.

– Kakashi… sensei… por… favor… no cierre… – un atolondrado rubio estaba hiperventilado del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Naruto? – abrió completamente y efectivamente era el hiperactivo chico.

– Lo siento… – respiraba entrecortadamente – Traté de llegar… lo más pronto posible…

Kakashi pensó en reprimirlo pero solo habían pasado dos minutos desde las siete, así que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar pues de todas maneras Naruto era una clave indispensable para que su plan funcionara.

– Adelante… – invitó el profesor a lo que el Uzumaki se apresuró a obedecerlo – No puedes quedarte fuera, eres parte irremplazable del grupo – mencionó con doble sentido.

– ¿Eh? – se preguntó Naruto más no le dio mucha importancia y fue a sentarse.

El profesor se postró frente al grupo y comenzó su clase, constaba de dos horas, así que con calma les explicaba los tipos de literatura que existían, eran varios así que pasaron una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que Kakashi se percató de que tenía que empezar con su plan, claro estaba que esto también tenía que ver con que aprendieran más sobre la asignatura.

– Y bueno, antes de terminar la clase, quiero encargarles un trabajo de investigación, tratará sobre investigar los tipos de literatura que existen y su conceptos, de igual manera se les asignará en parejas para disminuirles el trabajo, se tratará de hacer una historia, pero no cualquier historia, sino que tienen que escoger de que tipo será, lo elegirán con base a lo que hemos visto hoy – terminó por decir y un brillo que sus alumnos no pudieron ver adornó los ojos negros del peligris.

– Elegirán entre tres géneros de literatura: el lírico, el épico y el dramático, pero aparte habrá uno más para quienes son aventureros y sobre todo, quieran una calificación más alta en el parcial – Kakashi sonrió cuando en los ojos de sus alumnos se denotaba el interés – Se trata del genero erótico.

Quiso carcajearse, lo juraba, las caras de esos chicos era un completo poema, nunca se lo hubiesen imaginado, pero por el bien del plan, se contuvo para seguir explicando.

– No se espanten, es uno de los temas que el temario marca en nuestra asignatura, y casualmente es el tema que se tiene que ver la siguiente clase, sin embargo, el trabajo lo voy a dejar para la siguiente semana. Son mayores de edad, así que esto no debe ser un problema, ¿o sí?

Todos contestaron con un rotundo _no_. Aunque la mayoría lo dijo dudando.

– Además de cada género tendrá un porcentaje diferente, se trata de hacer una historia, de lo que ustedes quieran, pero que contenga uno los cuatro géneros que les mencioné, ¿si me entienden? Que haya partes en las que te envuelvan por la trama, que desees leer más y más de la historia, que me envuelvan a mí, porque yo los estaré evaluando. – hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de todos, hubiera deseado tener una cámara en la mano –. Quiero que tenga inicio, desarrollo y cierre, mínimo diez cuartillas. Usen su imaginación.

– ¿Nos podría explicar a qué se refirió cuando dijo que cada género tendría un porcentaje diferente? – cuestionó la pelirosa alzado su delgado brazo.

– Muy buena pregunta, ahora mismo se los anoto. – se giró en sus talones comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón:

 _Genero lirico 20%_

 _Género dramático 30 %_

 _Genero épico 30 %_

 _Genero erótico 60%_

– Estos son los porcentajes de cada género, ustedes deberán elegir uno y eso dependerá de su calificación, como podrán apreciar el erótico es el que mayor valor tiene, pues es uno de los géneros más complicados de desarrollar. Pero ustedes son libres de escoger el de su agrado. – Si, sabía que era plan con maña, sin embargo conocía a sus alumnos, siempre querían abarcar de más. Y Kakashi sabía que no dudarían en escoger el género erótico pues eso les resultaba tener mejor calificación. – Ahora, hacer los equipos…

Y como vio que cada quien ya estaba llamando al compañero de su agrado, se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo agregar algo más.

– Los equipos los armaré yo, así que presten atención, porque los voy a ir nombrando – fue a su escritorio disque por una hoja donde según tenia anotados las parejas, más que él ya sabía quién iba con quien.

– La primera pareja será… Shikamaru y…

 _Que no diga Temari… que no diga Temari…_

 _Que no diga mi nombre… que no diga mi nombre…_

– Temari… Shikamaru y Temari serán el primer equipo – sonrió a ambos que estaban que no lo podían creer.

Y sin dar derecho a replicas prosiguió.

– La siguiente… serán Neji y Tenten…

– ¿Oiste, Neji? Nos toca juntos – sonrió la castaña a su amigo un poco sonrojada. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa sin percatarse de ello, pero al instante se le borró al escuchar el siguiente equipo:

– Pareja número tres, está conformada por… Naruto y Hinata.

Neji se levantó del asiento pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kakashi levantó la mano.

– El profesor soy yo, Neji. Y no, porque me lo digas no voy a cambiar los equipos – respondió haciendo que el muchacho volviera a sentarse enojado.

¡¿Su prima haciendo una investigación con el idiota de Naruto?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata estaban totalmente abochornados, puesto que nunca en su vida habían trabajado ellos dos solos, solo con compañía. Iba a ser difícil, para ambos.

Kakashi siguió diciendo demás parejas.

– Sai e Ino, serán la siguiente.

La Yamanaka brincaba de felicidad en su mente, mientras que Sai la volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

Solo quedaban cuatro, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Sakura.

 _Por favor, que me asignen con Sasuke… por favor, que me asignen con Sasuke._ Pensaba la pelirroja cruzando los dedos.

– La siguiente será, Karin y… Suigetsu.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – ambos gritaron levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿Algún problema? – Kakashi los fulminó con la mirada haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de ambos estudiantes.

– Ninguno… – terminó por decir Karin derrotada.

– Tch – chasqueó la lengua el ojivioleta.

– Muy bien entonces, la última pareja serán… Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura entró en trance desde que asignaron a Karin y Suigetsu pues al emparejarlos a ellos, eso quería decir que el compañero de equipo que tendría seria Uchiha Sasuke, a quien estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa. ¿¡Qué clase de juego sádico estaba jugando el profesor!?

Sasuke, por otro lado, no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz de que le asignaran con la molestia pelirrosa, esta sería su oportunidad de remediar las cosas con ella.

– Y bueno, con eso termino de hacer los equipos, ¿están todos de acuerdo?

Un _si_ de lo más fúnebre se escuchó por todo el salón.

– ¡¿Están todos de acuerdo?! – volvió a repetir Kakashi pero ahora más fuerte.

– ¡Si! – contestaron sus alumnos captando el mensaje.

– Perfecto, me hacen muy feliz – confesó sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de sus intenciones.

Si, definitivamente, este último año sería un reto para él y sus habilidades de shippeo, pero se esforzaría porque la mayoría de las parejas asignadas tuvieran futuro amoroso.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que cada parejita le entregara su historia, ¡Ah! Casi se le olvidaba.

– Quiero comentarles que los personajes que sean de su respectiva historia, deben tener sus nombres. – los estudiantes quedaron con cara de póker face. – Es para que sientan en realidad que la historia es completamente suya. – sonrió y sus alumnos cada vez estaban más confundidos. – Mañana entréguenme el género que eligieron. – dijo por ultimo dejando salir a todos de la clase.

Por dios, este plan era una obra maestra, ahora solo confiaba en que todas las parejitas escogieran el género erótico para completar de manera magnifica el plan.

Esto iba a ser de lo más divertido.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez.**

 **Quiero compartirles esta idea que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace meses y sin mentirles, quise proyectarla para ver si así me dejaba en paz xD**

 **¿Qué piensan? ¡Kakashi shippea a nuestras parejas favoritas! Jajaja sinceramente me encanta esa cabeza maquiavélica que tiene xD Mira que dejarle esa clase tareas jajaja.**

 **Bueno, esta es una historia no muy larga espero que la sigan y les enganche :3 depende de ustedes decirme si les gusta la idea o no, compártanme sus pensamientos en un REVIEW!**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Les mando muchos saludos :D**

 **Lussyvr14**


	2. Acuerdos

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (...) indican cambio de escena.

* * *

Kakashi's shipper

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

Acuerdos

* * *

El día para Kakashi estaba pasando de lo más genial, en las primeras horas había ejecutado su infalible plan y estaba seguro que era uno de los mejores que había ingeniado. Y es que esos chicos lo habían obligado a tomar esas medias, porque ¿cómo es que no habían sido pareja ninguno de ellos? ¿Acaso estaban ciegos? O eran muy estúpidos como para no darse cuenta. Y Kakashi creía firmemente en eso último.

Estaban en la quinta hora del día y el maestro de literatura se preguntaba cómo no había ejecutado su plan antes. Soltó una risa divertida que nadie más pudo oír. Ya quería estar mañana con ese grupo para ver qué genero escogieron, aunque el Hatake estaba seguro que ya conocía la respuesta, solo faltaba que ellos lo confirmaran la siguiente clase.

Vio por la puerta que había pasado un rubio de lo más extraño, su cabeza estaba cabizbaja y sus ojos denotaban angustia, el peligris salió por un momento al pasillo y efectivamente era quien estaba pensando, Uzumaki Naruto por primera vez no estaba del todo feliz como siempre acostumbraba.

– Esto me lo agradecerán en un futuro, Naruto –susurró viendo al joven perderse entre los pasillos, así que optó por adentrarse de nuevo a su salón de clases – Ya lo verás.

 _Por cierto, ¿cómo la estarán pasando esos chicos? Espero que tan bien como yo._ Pensó alegre, más no sabía el martirio que estaban sufriendo cada uno de los involucrados de su plan.

 **…**

Uzumaki Naruto estaba por volverse loco, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, ¿¡A qué hora se le ocurrió al profesor dejar una tarea de ese tipo!? De solo pensarlo le recordaba a su tío Jiraiya y sus perversiones.

Él y sus demás compañeros estaban en un descanso, constaba de diez minutos. Pero en vez de estarse atiborrando de comida o ramen que era su costumbre, estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, se enredó sus dedos entre sus hebras doradas queriendo arrancarse el cabello uno por uno. Se sentó agobiado en una de las mesas, y para su suerte, a los segundos llegó Sasuke.

– ¿Qué te pasa, dobe? – se posó a lado de su mejor amigo, viéndolo actuar extraño, no era usual que el rubio no estuviera molestando como siempre lo hacía.

– Estoy en problemas – se limitó a decir sin levantar la vista y con ambas manos tapando su rostro.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó el pelinegro intrigado – ¿Volviste a pelearte con alguien? Naruto, la última vez que peleamos tu y yo, fueron contra diez idiotas, que aunque ganamos, nos llevamos buenos golpes pero esto tiene que parar…

– No, no es eso – El Uzumaki descubrió su rostro mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro.

– ¿Entonces? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

– La… la tarea de… – balbuceaba incapaz de terminar la frase.

– Kakashi. – terminó el Uchiha, quien a decir verdad, estaba un poco entusiasmado con la idea.

– ¡Si! Esa misma… Dios, y lo peor de todo, me tocó con Hinata – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? Es una de las más inteligentes del grupo, te debes de sentir feliz, idiota – le dio en la nuca – Además, ¿no estás enamorado de ella? Deberías estar canturreando y bailando por ahí molestando con lo mismo una y otra vez – recriminó.

Que a Naruto lo emparejaran con la Hyuga era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

– Si, no estoy diciendo que no quiero estar con ella, de verdad me alegra que nos hayan emparejado, es tan linda, preciosa, es un ángel caído del cielo… pero el problema es lo… _otro._ – el rubio miró a Sasuke con los ojos sombríos.

Bien, la tarea que el maestro de literatura le encargó se voló la barda, ¿Quién mierda encarga una historia erótica? Que aunque no estaban obligados a escoger el género, el tipo los había manipulado demasiado bien, pues lo había puesto con el porcentaje más alto, y ellos como buenos ambiciosos que son, estaba claro que lo elegirían. Kakashi había sabido mover muy bien sus cartas.

– Si le digo a Hinata que elijamos el género erótico, ella va a pensar que soy un pervertido, pero si no lo elegimos, la tarea valdrá menos ¡y yo necesito ese 60 por ciento! – Naruto casi estaba arriba de Sasuke explicándole su mala fortuna.

El Uchiha entendió perfecto la situación en la que Naruto se encontraba.

– Sólo explicale todo, ella entenderá, sabes que Hinata es de las personas que no piensan nada mal de nadie, ni aunque fueras un asesino serial te odiaría – el pelinegro no era mucho de dar consejos pero Naruto se veía muy afligido, así que optó por subirle un poco los ánimos.

Naruto lo sopesó, tenía razón, Hinata era la persona más pura que jamás conoció, era obvio que si le explicaba que necesitaba el puntaje más alto, iba a entender. Sonrió feliz, ahora ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Sai llegando y sentándose junto con ellos.

– De la tarea de Kakashi – respondió Sasuke.

– Oh – Sai miró a Naruto – Te tocó con Hinata, ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió – Espero que no tengas problemas con Neji, ya sabes cómo sobreprotege a su prima.

El Uzumaki desencajó el rostro. ¡Mierda! No se acordaba del bulldog Hyuga.

Ese era un obstáculo de cabello largo y ojos perla. Si lo pensaba bien, sería un gran problema. Sasuke era el único que sabía que el rubio estaba completamente enamorado de la tierna Hinata y hacer una historia erótica con ella, significaba ser el saco de papas de Neji, claro que Sasuke ayudaría a Naruto si se llegaran a los golpes, pero esperaba no llegar tan lejos.

– ¡Tiene razón! – Naruto lloriqueaba con la cara pegada a la mesa – Estoy muerto.

– Es solo una tarea, no es como si fuera a pasar a mayores – le restó importancia Sasuke – ¿Cómo vas con Ino? – fijó su mirada en el otro pelinegro.

– Bien – contestó sonriente – De hecho, ya escogimos el género.

– ¿De verdad? – Naruto levantó el rostro entre intrigado y curioso – ¿Cuál fue?

– El erótico – sonrió inocente – Dijo que nos convenía al ser el género con más puntaje y que además de eso, nos íbamos a divertir mucho haciéndola e hizo un gesto con sus cejas que no entendí muy bien y sonrió de una manera divertida, así que accedí. Lo mejor es no llevar la contraria a una mujer.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí. Sai no se había dado cuenta que Ino le coqueteó en sus narices. Quisieron decirle pero optaron por que él se diera cuenta solo.

– ¿Y ustedes? – miró a ambos – ¿Ya eligieron?

– No – Sasuke respondió en automático – No he visto a Sakura, por eso no…

– Ah, que coincidencia – interrumpio Sai – Ahí viene. ¡Sakura! – gritó llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha se juró internamente matar a Sai al final de clases. ¿¡Que mierda estaba haciendo!? Lo quiso ahorcar, él podía muy bien entablar una conversación con la molestia por su cuenta, no necesitaba de intermediarios.

Sakura por su parte, miraba extrañada hacia donde estaban ellos, se disculpó con Hinata e Ino quienes la estaban acompañando para ir donde Sai, por otro lado, en ese momento Naruto vio su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

– ¡Voy con Hinata! ¡Deséenme suerte! – se despidió levantándose rápidamente yendo hacia la ojiperla.

Realmente ver a Hinata le había subido completamente los ánimos al Uzumaki.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sai? – la voz de la ojiverde retumbó en los oídos de Sasuke, hacía tiempo que no la oía hablar tan cerca de él.

– Sasuke quería ponerse de acuerdo contigo para la tarea de literatura, ¿cierto? – Sai sonrió a ambos, independiente del conflicto interno que ellos tenían.

– ¿De verdad? – sonaba sarcástica – ¿Y Sasuke también necesita que otros hablen por él?

Sai observó el panorama, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados con aparente tranquilidad pero sus puños cerrados decían lo contrario. Y Sakura, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

– No – soltó Sasuke levantándose para quedar frente a la pelirrosa – Yo puedo hablar sin que nadie más lo haga por mí.

Sus orbes negros dieron de lleno con los verdes de ella, los dos mostraban seriedad y ninguno de ellos bajaba la vista.

Sai no entendía muy bien el comportamiento del ser humano, pero esta vez sí que comprendía que sus compañeros de clase eran dinamita y él, sin querer, habían prendido la mecha. Quiso correr en ese mismo instante de ahí.

– ¡Sai! – gritaba una guapa rubia del otro lado de la cafetería.

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado, se podía ir de ahí sin que Sasuke lo retuviera. _¡Ino, eres mi salvadora!_ Así que salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a la pareja explosiva solos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sakura todavía con los brazos cruzados – ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

– Ya lo dijo, Sai. Es sobre la tarea que nos toca juntos en literatura. Hay que escoger el género. – no podía desmentirá ya nada a esta altura, así que optó por seguir con lo de Sai.

– Es cierto – descruzó sus brazos – Kakashi dio cuatro a escoger. – dijo mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes – Entre el lirico, el épico, el dramático y el erótico. A mí en lo particular me gusta el dramático.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

– Te queda perfectamente bien. – susurró pero Sakura lo escuchó alto y claro a lo que alzó una ceja y una venita se empezaba asomar en su frente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Nada. Simplemente que pensé que serias tan ambiciosa como yo, y escogerías el género erótico, pero me doy cuenta que no te atreverías nunca. – el Uchiha cambió rápidamente de tema.

– ¿Crees que no me atrevería a hacer una historia erótica? – retó Sakura quien ya estaba molesta por los cometarios burlescos – Lo dice quien ni sentimientos tiene, ¿cómo podrás hacer una historia erótica si para eso necesitar sentir?

Oh. Golpe bajo para el pelinegro.

– Sé muy bien cómo sentir, Sakura. De eso no te va a quedar ninguna duda – no supo porque pero los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron después de escuchar decir eso a Sasuke.

Quiso huir de ahí, esto se estaba volviendo de otro nivel, pero lo que su boca soltó fue lo contrario de lo que quería hacer:

– Eso ya lo averiguaremos – habló yéndose de ahí con paso firme, Sasuke la miraba de espaldas con una sonrisa ladina.

A ellos lo que menos les importaba era el porcentaje del género, puesto que llevaban las mejores calificaciones de la generación, ahora lo que se jugaban era el orgullo, ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

Entonces la pregunta era… ¿Quién ganará?

 **…**

Karin estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo sobre la literatura y sus tipos, casi no había nadie en el lugar, solo ella y un par de estudiantes más.

Estaba tan metida en la lectura, que no sintió cuando se posaron detrás de ella.

– ¡Bu!

– ¡Ah! – gritó ella asustada e inmediatamente escuchó un _shh_ de los demás – Eres un imbécil. – dijo Karin mientras se acomodaba los lentes – ¿Qué quieres aquí? No es común verte donde hay libros cerca.

Suigetsu la miraba de forma divertida.

– Debiste ver tu cara, fue de lo más horrible – se burló y a cambio recibió un golpe en el hombro – Le diré a la encargada que estás maltratando los libros.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora me molestas hasta en los tiempos libres? – preguntó enojada.

– Eso quisieras – el peliblanco sonrió ladino enseñando sus blancos dientes – Vine para saber de qué genero vamos a hacer la estúpida historia de Hatake. Aunque ya sé que quieres hacer la erótica. – molestó a la pelirroja.

– ¿Eres estúpido? Nunca en la vida haría algo así, y con un compañero de tu tipo, menos.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces como escogeremos el género?

– Lo dejaremos a la suerte – Karin sacó una hoja de su mochila empezando a escribir.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – el hombre la miraba confundido – ¿Dejarás mi calificación a la suerte? ¡Estás loca!

Pero la pelirroja seguía escribiendo y rompiendo la hoja en pedazos ignorándolo por completo.

– Si obtengo una mala nota, es tu culpa – Suigetsu la miraba mal, no podía seguir insistiendo en elegir el género erótico. Sería muy sospechoso y Karin era muy inteligente.

– Que obtengas malas notas siempre ha sido culpa de tu bajo rendimiento escolar, no la de una simple tarea. – contraatacó mientras le ofrecía los papeles anteriormente doblados para que no se viera su contenido – Son cuatro… – comenzaba a explicar – el primero en salir será el que genero indicado.

– ¿Sabes lo estúpido que es hacer esto? – habló el peliblanco con los ojos entreabiertos y haciendo ademanes con la manos, no calculando bien topándose con las de Karin y tirándole los papeles por accidente.

A la pelirroja le salió una venita en la frente por la torpeza de Suigetsu, quien rápidamente se agachó para recoger lo que se había caído.

– Lo siento – dijo mientras se levantaba con los papelitos en sus manos.

Karin meditó que era algo estúpido discutir por lo idiota que llegaba a ser él. Así que lo dejó pasar por esta vez.

– Bien… entonces, ¿Quién escoge?

– Hazlo tú. – opinó él, estaba sudando, Karin lo miró sospechoso. ¿De cuándo acá Suigetsu la ponía a ella primero?

– De acuerdo. – dijo mientras elegía con los ojos que escoger, de pronto su corazón latía más fuerte, ella quería de todas formas evitar el género erótico, con los otros tres estaría más cómoda trabajando con Suigetsu como compañero. – Este – agarró el diminuto papel.

Lo abría lento y con las manos algo temblorosas. Suigetsu la miraba expectante, también estaba nervioso.

Karin alcanzó a divisar la letra 'E'. Su pulso se aceleró. Con ese comienzo ya se descartaba dos géneros: dramático y lírico.

 _Cálmate, seguro es el género épico._

Siguió en su labor abriéndolo rápidamente. Desencajando su rostro al instante.

– Hey, zanahoria. ¿Cuál es? – Suigetsu pasó su mano frente a la cara atónita de su compañera. Chasqueó la lengua arrebatándole el papel – Erótico – leyó en voz alta sonriendo de lado.

Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

 **…**

Le sudaban las manos, cuando arrancó hacia ella para hablarle le pareció una idea de lo más perfecta, pero mientras más se acercaba su instinto le decía que corriera de ahí. Sin embargo no lo haría, pues él era alguien que no retrocedía en sus palabras.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una banca y daba la impresión que estaba muy metida haciendo un trabajo.

Naruto tragó duro.

 _Venga, no seas un cobarde, le dirás que necesitas esa calificación y Hinata lo entenderá. ¿Y qué tal si nos hace una orden de restricción por ser un pervertido? No, Hinata no es una mala persona. Eso lo sé, pero Neji si lo es._

Era un debate interno el que traía el rubio en su cabeza quien no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a donde la Hyuga y había estado mirándola como un idiota.

Ella por su parte, se dio cuenta y enrojeció.

– Naruto… – llamó para ver si así dejaba de mirarla tan intensamente, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

– ¡Ah! – reaccionó – Lo siento, me quedé pensando en otras cosas, ¿me puedo sentar? – Hinata asintió – Gracias, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en la tarea que dejó Kakashi. Y… no me… siento muy cómodo…

Hinata sintió un golpe en el corazón, ya se lo veía venir, Naruto no la quería como compañera de trabajo y le diría que quería cambiar de parejas.

– ¿Quieres cambiar de pareja, cierto? – susurró pero lo hizo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo me siento feliz de trabajar contigo – alarmado la miró, segundos después se sonrojó por lo dicho – Es decir, me agrada estar contigo, Hinata.

Ella sintió un revoloteo en su estómago. Se sentía feliz, su corazón bombeaba emocionado repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había dicho Naruto. Él se rascó la nuca, había hablado de más y se recriminó a si mismo por ser tan boquifloja.

– Yo también me siento muy feliz de ser tu compañera de trabajo. – confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Y Naruto sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte. – ¿Tienes en mente con cual género debemos hacer la historia? – preguntó Hinata en un intento de cambiar de tema, pues si no lo hacía alguien la tendría que llevar al hospital por morir de un ataque cardiaco.

– Todavía no. – mintió él, no, definitivamente no podía pedirle que hicieran una historia erótica – Voy a dejar que tu elijas.

– Pero… eso no es justo, ambos debemos elegir el tema – Hinata no quiso ser egoísta con el chico de ojos azules.

A decir verdad, ella ya sabía que genero elegir pero esperaba que Naruto también opinará, aunque ahora pensaba que le daba vergüenza hacerlo.

La chica se armó de valor y respiró hondo.

– ¿Qué te parece… si escogemos el género… erótico? – trató de no tartamudear pero no lo logró del todo. – Es decir, me faltan unos puntos para una mejor calificación y el sesenta por ciento que ofreció Kakashi-sensei no los quiero desperdiciar.

Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de ella ahora? ¡Seguramente que era toda una pervertida!

El rubio la miró anonadado. Pero lo que no sabía era que Hinata lo hacía por él. La pelinegra sabía que el rubio no iba muy bien y que ese porcentaje lo ayudaría de sobremanera. Así que usó de toda su fuerza para decirlo.

– Hinata… – el Uzumaki agachó su rostro y la ojiperla creyó lo peor – ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! – la abrazó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – ¡No te decepcionaré! ¡Verás que será una de las mejores historias! – se levantó de la banca y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Lo… ¡lo siento! – Naruto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – ¡Nos vemos, Hinata! – con una despedida rápida salió casi huyendo de ahí.

La Hyuga sonrió ida, alzando su mano a la altura del beso del rubio.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta, sonreían felizmente.

 **…**

– ¿Dónde estás? – susurraba para sí caminando a pasos veloces y mirando hacia todos lados.

Ya había caminado por todo el maldito campus y no encontraba al cabeza de piña. Comenzaba a molestarse y estaba segura que ese vagabundo no querría encontrarse con su mal genio.

Lo único que le faltaba era subirse en los putos techos y vocear con un altoparlante su nombre para saber dónde estaba…

Esperen momento.

Subió las escaleras de los tres pisos del edificio llegando a la terraza, y ahí estaba. Holgazaneando como siempre, acostado con las manos en la nuca, mirando el cielo como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Apretó los puños queriendo golpearlo por ser alguien tan despreocupado, pero se tranquilizó a tiempo.

– ¿Sabes que estar aquí no te deslinda de tus responsabilidades, verdad? – Temari se cruzó de brazos.

– No, pero al menos, me hace olvidarme de la realidad por un momento –confesó sentándose.

– No es mi pasatiempo estar detrás de ti buscándote por toda la universidad, pero necesito que hablemos sobre la tarea de Kakashi – la rubia caminó a la altura de él.

– Por mí no hay problema cual genero se elija, pero sí puedo decir que el erótico es el más problemático de todos.

Temari cerró los ojos, pensaba lo mismo. Pero de pronto una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza haciéndola sonreír ladina. Si Shikamaru pensaba que ese género era el peor de todos, se la iba a poner difícil a ese holgazán.

– ¿En verdad? – se hizo la inocente – Estaba pensando en elegir precisamente ese, la calificación es tentadora y no creo que hacerla sea un problema para un genio como tú. ¿O sí?

Él chasqueó en respuesta. Esa mujer siempre quería llevarle la contraria por más mínima que fuese.

– No, no sería un problema, pero yo creo que es mejor el género drama…

– Listo, entonces. El género erótico es el elegido. – interrumpió, sabiendo que al pelinegro le molestaría – Yo no tengo problema y por lo que dijiste, tu tampoco – giró sobre sus talones – En estos días nos ponemos de acuerdo para empezar a elaborar la historia.

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca semi abierta. Viendo a la rubia perderse en las escaleras.

– Tsk. Si iba a escoger el género que quería, ¿Por qué venir hasta acá? – se preguntó confuso, porque prácticamente lo había obligado a aceptar.

Temari no pudo aguantar la risa divertida. Le encantaba molestar a ese vago, y sabía que al hacer una historia erótica, él no iba a pasársela del todo bien.

Pero ella no sabía que el Nara no se quedaría así.

– Si quiere jugar, está bien, juguemos. – dijo en voz alta acostándose de nuevo a contemplar las nubes.

 **…**

– ¡Anda, Neji! Ayúdame con esto – decía la castaña jalando el brazo de su compañero – Necesito de tu cooperación – puso una cara de cachorrito abriendo los ojos y parpadeando dulcemente.

Neji la miró.

– Eso no funcionará. – Tenten le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes? – cuestinó rendida.

– Elegir otro género – contestó rápidamente, su compañera le había propuesto hacer una historia erótica. Y de ninguna manera lo iba aceptar. Además, él ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

– ¿Por qué? – Tenten encaró al castaño.

Sospechaba que a Neji le podía dar vergüenza escribir algo erótico, pero no pararía de insistir hasta que dijera que sí. Las chicas del salón tenían un grupo en Waht's app donde se decían de todo, Sakura, Hinata, Temari e Ino ya habían elegido el género y ella estaba atrasada, haría lo que fuese para convencer al pelilargo.

– Porque no me gusta ese género, simplemente.

Ella lo miró sospechosa, agachó la cabeza, desde hace rato se le había ocurrido algo con lo que fácilmente podía convencer al cubito de hielo Hyuga, pero lo estaba guardando para una ocasión de emergencia, lo que no sabía era si iba a funcionar.

Pero parecía que esta era esa ocasión, y se arriesgaría.

– Bien, entonces tendré que cambiar de pareja… – Neji la observó serio y algo ofendido – Yo quiero hacer una historia erótica, tal vez si hablo con Kakashi pueda moverte con alguien que trabaje con otro género y a mí me ponga con Rock Lee o…

El castaño abrió un poco los ojos impresionado. Tenten lo pensaba abandonar por otra persona, que aunque Lee fuera amigos de ellos, él no iba a permitir que la castaña hiciera una historia de esa índole con otra persona. No señor.

Tenten estaba muy nerviosa, chantajear a Neji de esa forma no era muy enorgullecedor pero algo tenía que hacer para que aceptara, sin embargo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

– No tienes por qué hacer eso…– sonó enojado – Si quieres hacer una historia erótica – carraspeó algo ofuscado – está bien, no necesitas cambiar de pareja.

No lo podía creer. ¡Había funcionado! A decir verdad, no creía que su táctica funcionara, lo que ella pensó era que Neji si hubiera querido dejar de ser su compañero de trabajo. Sonrió emocionada.

– ¡Gracias, Neji! – se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

Neji la miró sospechando que esa cabecita castaña estaba planeando algo, Tenten siempre se mordía el labio cuando tramaba cualquier cosa, la conocía tan bien. Pero también consideró la opción de que lo hacía ahora mismo por sentirse apenada al decirle algo así.

– Bien. Volvamos a clase, ya terminó el descanso. – ella asintió caminando por delante.

Neji presentía algo raro, pero en esos momentos no le tomó mucha importancia.

 **…**

Al día siguiente estaban todos sus alumnos en sus respectivos lugares, Kakashi los miraba feliz, casi terminaba su clase y había llegado la hora de la verdad. El peligris estaba más emocionado que nucna.

– Bien, necesito que cada equipo me entregue una hoja con los nombres de los integrantes y el género electo – enseguida los universitarios hicieron lo solicitado.

Al pasar algunos minutos ya tenían las hojas en sus manos, las leyó rápidamente y sus ojos de inmediato brillaron maravillados.

– Solo para confirmar, diré los nombres y el género que eligieron – pausó – Temari y Shikamaru, genero erótico. – ambos sonrieron pero sin mirarse, comenzaba el juego – Naruto y Hinata, genero erótico – la mayoría del salón se sorprendió más no lo exteriorizaron, los nombrados se encontraban abochornados, en cambio Neji estaba que no se lo podía creer. – Siguiente, Karin y Suigetsu, genero erótico – la pelirroja se acomodó los lentes y Suigetsu enseñó sus afilados dientes – Sai e Ino, generó erótico – la rubia volteó a guiñarle el ojo a su pareja, y este le contestó sonriente – Neji y Tenten, genero erótico – la castaña sonrió feliz en cambio Neji no optó por ninguna expresión, lo que había oído de su prima lo dejó sin palabras – por último, Sasuke y Sakura, genero erótico – la pareja en la que dudaba era esta, pero Kakashi quiso saltar de la felicidad al ver que ellos igualmente habían caído. Los miró observarse por el rabillo del ojo.

Todo había salido perfecto con respecto a su plan. Nunca pensó que su resultado fuera este, confesó que creyó al menos un equipo no caería en tentaciones, pero todos habían actuado como él quería.

– Chicos, lo único que me queda decirles… – los miró a todos – Suerte en su historia. La siguiente semana es la entrega. _Den todo de sí._

A sus estudiantes esto último se les antojó en doble sentido, sin embargo no creyeron capaz a Kakashi de hacer eso.

Pero esto apenas comenzaba. Confiaba en sus alumnos pero más a sus hormonas alborotadas, esperaba que actuaran como eran debidas.

* * *

 **¡Hello!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron, no esperaba que llegaran tantos comentarios, me alegraron bastante y me obligaron (amablemente xD) a actualizar rápido. ¡Me encanta que me dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció! Y espero que en este capítulo sea igual :D**

 **Les responderé por MP a quienes comentaron, a los que no tienen cuenta e igual dejaron su review, les contesto por aquí:**

 _ **-**_ _ **GreekMoonlight:**_ _ **Sii, coincidimos perfectamente en que solo a Kakashi se le pueden ocurrir ese tipo de cosas jajaja me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya enganchado y espero que la sigas hasta el final eso me haría una escritora feliz :D Pues ya no grites más xD la continuación ya está aquí esperando por un comentario tuyo :3 dime que te pareció, espero ver tu review de nuevo(: te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ruyshka:**_ _ **¡Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado un montón la idea del fic. Esa era mi meta desde el principio. Aquí está ya actualización y quisiera que me dejaras un comentario sobre que te pareció esta segunda entrega de la historia :D te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **- chico tranquilo: ¡Hola! Siii, solo a Kakashi se le ****ocurriría** **algo** **así** **xD Me alegra** **muchísimo** **que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero leerte de nuevo. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 **Y bueno, otra vez, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y espero de todo corazón que les guste como a mí me gusta escribirla. Por cierto, tengo una duda,** **¿quieren que haya LIME o LEMON?** **No soy una experta en ese ámbito pero me esfuerzo mucho, escríbanme si lo prefieren suave o fuerte, porque sí, esta historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono. El rated M es por algo xDD**

 **Recuerden** **, mientras más me dejan reviews, más rápido me inspiro y escribo la continuación ;)**

 **Son los mejores. Gracias por todo. Se les quiere.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	3. Del odio al amor

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (…) indican cambio de escena.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y texto explícito.

* * *

Kakashi's shipper

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

Del odio al amor

* * *

Estaba enfadada, no, más que enfadada, quería verlo para arrancarle todos los cabellos blancos al estúpido dientes de serrucho, porque habían quedado a las seis de la tarde y ya iban a dar las siete y media.

Dios mío, no sabía cómo pudieron emparejarla con tremendo holgazán, seguramente no se presentaría y dejaría que ella hiciera sola todo el trabajo. Gruñó por milésima vez en una hora. Faltaban pocos días para entregar la tarea que valía más de la mitad de su calificación y Suigetsu ni las narices asomaba por su casa.

Habían quedado su hogar porque ella ni loca iría a meterse a la casa del Hozuki, quien sabe que le haría ese desgraciado estando solos, más valía prevenir.

Estuvo diez minutos más en la sala hasta que se hartó, dispuesta a subir a su cuarto para empezar el trabajo ella misma, el sonido del timbre de la puerta la detuvo, con pasos relativamente lentos llegó y la abrió.

La sonrisa del peliblanco fue lo primero que vio, Karin sin expresión alguna azotó la puerta cerrándola en sus narices.

– ¡Zanahoria! ¡No seas pesada y ábreme! – gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta algo molesto.

– Quedamos a las seis y ya van a dar las ocho de la noche, no sé porque te molestas en venir. – se cruzó de brazos más se quedó de la puerta para escuchar la excusa idiota que diría Suigetsu.

– Sé que llegué tarde, pero es que me dormí… – Karin abrió la puerta indignadísima.

– ¡Y todavía te atreves a decirlo! ¡Eres un descarado! – cerró de nuevo de un portazo que el peliblanco juró se escucharía en todo el vecindario.

– No dormí muy bien anoche, ábreme y deja las niñerías.

– Seguro te revolcaste con alguien y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos por eso – el Hozuki frunció el ceño ante el comentario, sabía que no tenía buena fama y que solían llamarlo un mujeriego pero no sabía que Karin lo tenía en ese concepto.

– ¿Ahora te preocupa con quien paso las noches? – soltó divertido dispuesto a molestarla, sabía que Karin era muy temperamental y que enfadarla era igual que jugar con fuego.

– ¡Eres un idiota! Vete de aquí, yo misma hare la estúpida historia erótica que dejó Kakashi, no necesito de compañeros como tú – se dispuso a caminar hacia su cuarto, Suigetsu cada vez escuchaba los pasos más lejanos así que decidió actuar.

– ¿Y perderme de lo que mi personaje le puede hacer al tuyo? ¡Ni loco! – no obtuvo respuesta– ¡Hey, zanahoria! ¿No me vas a abrir? – preguntó por segunda vez.

– ¡No! – escuchó a lo lejos.

–Bien, entonces atente a las consecuencias. – se alejó del pórtico de la casa de Karin posicionándose en medio de la calle – ¡Recuerda que me obligaste! – sin tener respuesta se aclaró la garganta un par de veces – ¡Yo amo a Karin Uzumaki! – gritó con todas su fuerzas obteniendo varias miradas de los vecinos.

La pelirroja paró en seco no creyendo lo que escuchaba, sus mejillas se colorearon mientras corría hacia su puerta y salía en busca del estúpido albino.

– ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!? – lo miró fulminante, Suigetsu la estaba molestando.

– No me dejaste alternativa… si no me dejas entrar seguiré gritando que ¡Amo a Karin Uzumaki! – la pelirroja se abalanzó contra él tapándole la boca, sabia perfectamente que hacia todo eso con el afán de sacarla de quicio.

– ¡Cierra la boca! Dios… – sus ojos se toparon los del Hozuki, Karin sabía que si no lo dejaba pasar a su casa seguiría haciendo este escándalo – Eres un idiota – dijo caminando devuelta a su casa con Suigetsu detrás de ella.

– Un idiota súper inteligente.

– Lo que digas.

Entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Karin vivía sola y a pesar de eso, la casa estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

La pelirroja se sentía un poco mareada, pues haber escuchado eso de Suigetsu la había puesto nerviosa, sabía que solo lo había hecho para dejarlo pasar pero algo le decía que en cierto modo eso podía ser verdad, sacudió su cabeza, obviamente eso era algo totalmente imposible, Suigetsu no tendría sentimientos para otra persona que no fuera él. Estaba segura.

Él por otra parte tenía el corazón acelerado, había gritado a los cuatro vientos que amaba a la zanahoria, no supo que tan ciertas eran esas palabras pero sintió como un peso de encima se fue al sacar eso de su boca. Sabía que Karin no se lo tomaría enserio, y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mal.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió curioso mirándola – ¿Dónde lo haremos?

Eso sonó a doble sentido ocasionando que Karin se sonrojara acomodándose nerviosamente los lentes.

– E-espero que estés hablando de la tarea, idiota.

Fue entonces cuando Suigetsu tomó en cuenta su comentario haciendo que sonriera ladino, bueno, fue una forma de decirlo indirectamente, Karin era muy guapa, unos ojos rojos muy bonitos, su cabellera del mismo color le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros y su cuerpo ni se diga, traía puesto unos shorts ajustados, una blusa holgada y se encontraba descalza, no le molestaría nada tenerla debajo suyo.

– Obviamente, zanahoria. – comentó acercándose a ella – ¿O quisieras que nos olvidáramos de eso por un rato?

– Estas loco – se alejó de él, ya estaba acostumbrada a insinuaciones de ese tipo de él, pero no podía negar que algunas la alteraban un poco, como la de hace unos minutos. Sabía de antemano que Suigetsu era de los que pasaba de una mujer a otra, así que lo que menos quería era ser una más del montón – En tus mejores sueños y en mis peores pesadillas – soltó hosca.

– Créeme, en mis sueños ya pasó una y mil veces…

Karin hizo como que no escuchaba eso, la presencia del Hozuki la ponía nerviosa, más cuando estás sola con él en tu casa, es de noche, además de que aparece gritando que te ama luciendo unos sexys shorts, playera ajustada y tenis, haciendo que te tiemblen las piernas. Se veía increíblemente guapo.

– Bien comencemos… – la pelirroja se sentó en un sillón con la computadora en las piernas y Suigetsu la siguió quedando uno a lado del otro – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser esta historia?

– Mmm… – se dispuso a pensar con una mano en su barbilla, Karin lo miró de reojo, se veía demasiado guapo para su propio bien, lo mejor era terminar todo eso antes de que su corazón explotara – ¿Puede ser de lo que sea, no? – la pelirroja asintió – Bien, nunca he hecho este tipo de historias pero creo que deberíamos tomar consejos de una página en internet…

– Tienes razón. – alzó una ceja ante la buena idea del peliblanco, parecía que podría aportar mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

La Uzumaki se dispuso a buscar tips de cómo hacer una historia de esa índole. Suigetsu la miró incrédulo, parece que no le había entendido.

– Eh, yo decía en una página porno –Karin giró inmediatamente su cuello hacia él. Ok, retiraba lo que había pensado hace unos segundos.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿Qué? De ahí se pueden sacar las mejores historias – vio a la pelirroja tragar duro.

– Es una historia erótica, Suigetsu, no una pornográfica – regañó.

– ¿Y? Te aseguro que a Kakashi le va a encantar… ¿no has visto los libros que lee? Son prácticamente pornografía en letras. Créeme, nos lo agradecerá.

– O sea, que pretendes que vea pornografía contigo. – Karin cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, comenzaba a sudar, el peliblanco se veía tan sereno que creyó que ella misma estaba exagerando.

– Si quieres tener una buena nota, supongo que lo tendrás que hacer.

Suigetsu tenía un buen punto, para hacer una historia erótica debes ver unos cuantos ejemplos en internet. Así que no lo golpeó por decirle todas esas insinuaciones. Era eso o sacar un cero en la materia.

– De… de acuerdo. – no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

El Hozuki sonrió triunfante, a decir verdad creyó que Karin lo sacaría a patadas de su casa después de lo dicho, pero no, parecía que estaba de acuerdo con él. Tomó la computadora y escribió en el navegador, rápidamente los videos no se hicieron esperar.

Para suerte de Karin, solo un video le bastó a Suigetsu para cerrar de nuevo todo lo que había buscado.

– Tengo la idea perfecta… es hora de que tu personaje se prepare para todo lo que viene. – soltó divertido abriendo un documento de Word.

Karin veía como su compañero tecleaba de prisa la laptop, parecía que estaba ya escribiendo toda la historia realmente inspirado.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó sonriendo después de unos minutos, dándole el portátil para que lo tomara, ella así lo hizo disponiéndose a leer.

A medida que iba avanzando, sentía que su cuerpo se volvía pesado y abochornado, Suigetsu escribía muy bien, nunca pensó que se diera la literatura erótica, leer sus nombres entre esa historia la hizo tragar duro, imaginarse al albino hacerle todo lo que su personaje le hacía al suyo hizo que se sintiera excitada, su intimidad comenzó a palpitar, apretó las manos arriba de sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó él – ¿Está quedando buenísima, eh? – sonrió ladino viendo como Karin se sonrojaba levemente, le encantaba esa mujer. Pudo observar como ella se removía en su lugar.

– M-me parece que va b-bien – maldijo por lo bajo al tartamudear nerviosa, pero el texto tan explícito la había aturdido. _¡Maldito Suigetsu pervertido!_

La pelirroja se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, tenía la garganta seca, buscó un vaso de los que estaban arriba en la gaveta pero no lo alcanzó, trató varias veces más pero fue inútil, dispuesta a ir por un banco sintió como un cuerpo se apagaba a ella y un brazo fuerte pasaba por su lado agarrando el vaso y poniéndolo enfrente de ella.

Tragó duro cuando sintió el duro miembro de Suigetsu pegado a su trasero, estaba demasiado cerca a su espalda que sintió su respiración en la nuca. Parecía que a él también le había afectado escribir la historia.

– Aquí tienes – maldición, su voz sonó tan ronca que la pelirroja juró que hasta había raspado la masculina garganta.

– G-gracias – Karin agarró el vaso y rápidamente se separó de él en un movimiento.

El Hozuki la miraba ladino, no sabía lo que tenía esa mujer que lo volvía completamente loco, ese video para adultos lo hizo excitarse demasiado, aparte de la historia erótica que escribía usando sus propios nombres, dios, si no la tenía entre su brazos juraba que iba a explotar.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento, para no asustarla.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido? – preguntó notando las intenciones del albino, más no contestó y se postró justo delante de ella, acercando su rostro al femenino y posicionando su brazos en la barra. Arrinconándola.

– ¿Sabes? Aunque seas una malhumorada y amargada, realmente estas muy buena… tienes algo que no me deja despegarme de ti – su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, tenía a Karin tan prendada que no se dio cuenta cuando una de sus manos se postró en su cadera.

Las mejillas de ella estaban rosáceas y sus labios entreabiertos listos para besarlos, sus narices se rozaron de una manera tan delicada que Karin soltó un leve suspiro.

Suigetsu moría por besarla, pero no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera, él no la obligaría a nada. Sin embargo, Karin estaba deseosa de probar los labios del albino, las piernas ya no le respondían y en lo único que podía pensar era en él y ella besándose con pasión. Así que dio el primero paso.

Estampó sus labios contra los del Hozuki y juró que se sintió en el mismo cielo, él la agarró de la nuca presionando de una manera más exigente el beso, Karin relamió el labio del él pidiéndole acceso a su boca, Suigetsu metió su lengua y la restregó con la de ella, era un beso demasiado apasionado, como si estuvieran liberando tensiones. Corrientes eléctricas los recorrían por completo, haciendo crecer el deseo de ambos por devorarse en ese instante.

El trasero de la pelirroja chocaba con la barra y Suigetsu no podía tocarlo como deseaba, a lo que aprovechó a subirla a la barra cuando ella abrazó su cuello sin dejar de besarse. Karin abrió las piernas para que él pudiera posicionarse mejor, el choque precipitado de ambos sexos excitados provocó que los dos gimieran en la boca del otro. Se sentía jodidamente perfecto.

Las manos de Suigetsu no estaban quietas, acariciaban a diestra y siniestra el trasero de la pelirroja, apretándolo cuantas veces quería y recibiendo gemidos de parte de ella, los cuales se le antojaron lo más delicioso del mundo. Estaba demasiado duro, casi podía compararlo con una roca y la Uzumaki lo sabía, ya que sentía como su bulto se pegaba a ella como un imán. Un escalofrió la envolvió cuando el albino se restregó en su clítoris que seguía envuelto en ropa pero que estaba demasiado sensible a cualquier roce.

Acarició los senos por arriba de la camisa estrujándolos, apenas iba a meter las manos por debajo del sostén cuando el sonido del timbre los hizo separarse abruptamente. Karin reaccionó y se bajó de la barra rápidamente para ir a la puerta.

Suigetsu se quedó en la cocina todavía conmocionado, había besado a la zanahoria y fue de lo más excitante, pero enseguida maldijo su suerte al ser interrumpidos, ahora tenía una excitación entre sus pantalones, sus bolas le dolían como un demonio. Caminó hacia la sala de nuevo y vio a la chica sentada en uno de los sofás con la vista perdida.

– Y… ¿Quién era? – se recostó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su bulto se dejaba ver pero en ese momento no le importó mucho, solo pensaba en poder adentrarse en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

– Solo un repartidor de comida que preguntaba por uno de mis vecinos. – pero Karin no lo volteó a ver al responderle.

– Oh. – se limitó a decir, se sentía frustrado, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado un delicioso dulce de la boca.

El silencio se volvió un poco incómodo, nadie decía nada de lo sucedido, así que el peliblanco decidió hablar primero.

– Escucha, lo de hace un momento…

– Fue un error, ya lo sé – Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

– No pongas palabras en mi boca, zanahoria – se sentó a lado de ella – Porque yo de verdad no me arrepiento de nada – Karin lo miró asombrada, no creyendo lo que decía el albino, es decir, ¿le había gustado lo que pasó?

– Eso lo dices para llevarme a la cama como a todas con las que has estado –las palabras de ella lo hicieron sentir indignado, si se había acostado con varias pero Karin era diferente, ni siquiera se comparaba con nadie más. Nunca estuvo con alguien que lo prendiera solo con besos a tal punto que le quisiera arrancar la ropa en ese mismo instante.

– Mira, acepto que mi historial no es de enorgullecerse, pero… contigo es… diferente – a medida que terminaba la oración, las últimas palabras se escuchaban menos. Se sintió nervioso, casi estaba diciéndole que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, Karin escuchó perfectamente, su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Había escuchado bien? Suigetsu dijo que ella era diferente a las demás, sintió un cosquilleo aunque no estaba muy convencida del todo.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó observándolo seria, él le devolvió el gesto clavándose las miradas el uno con el otro – ¿Entonces porque me molestas cada vez que puedes?

– Porque es de la única forma en la que puedo estar cerca de ti – ya no había marcha atrás, nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esta, iba a decirle a Karin que le gustaba desde hace mucho. Que la hacía enfadar porque quería ver como sus cejas se fruncían dándole un toque de brillo a sus ojos, porque le gustaban sus reacciones.

La cara de la muchacha estaba sorprendida por la respuesta. Nunca pensó que en una noche de tarea, el Hozuki iba a estar diciendo todas esas cosas en su casa de un momento a otro.

– Mierda, Suigetsu – susurró tratando de digerir todo, el albino poco a poco se iba acercando a donde Karin estaba sentada hasta posicionarse a lado suyo. – ¿Qué me asegura que no me estas engañando?

Él sonrió posando una mano en la pierna de la pelirroja.

– Tendrás que confiar en mí – enseñó sus dientes en una sexy sonrisa que alcanzó a derretir todo lo dura que era Karin.

La chica saltó arriba de él no pudiendo resistirse más, estaban tan cerca que le pareció un martirio no estar arriba de él, lo besaba con tanta intensidad como lo habían hecho hace unos minutos en la cocina que Suigetsu le siguió el ritmo gustoso y rebosante de alegría. El peliblanco la sujetó del trasero y la juntó más contra él, las manos de Karin agarraban la cara del Hozuki como si tuviese miedo a que se separara de ella.

Sus bocas sincronizaban demasiado bien, sus lenguas se rozaban sensualmente al tiempo que ella soltaba pequeños gemidos en su boca que ocasionaron que se prendiera de nuevo. Karin se restregaba en la pelvis de su compañero.

– Ah, Karin – gruñó cuando la chica lo hizo todavía más fuerte, su boca se filtró en el cuello femenino, su lengua dejaba rastros de saliva haciendo jadear a la pelirroja, la tomó por el pelo haciendo ladear su cabeza para tener acceso directo con su clavícula.

Succionó como quiso dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, la Uzumaki estaba extasiada, sus manos se adentraron el camisa acariciando a su paso los pectorales del chico, con desesperación se la quitó con ayuda de él haciendo lo mismo con la chica quien quedaba en sostén.

– Oye… – llamó en medio del beso – ¿Segura que en medio de la sala? – inquirió y ambos se detuvieron un momento.

– Arriba está mi cuarto y… – en un movimiento rápido Suigetsu se levantó junto con ella en brazos, sus piernas seguían enredadas en sus caderas.

– No se diga más… – subió las escaleras y pudo divisar el cuarto de la chica, estaba abierto así que no tuvo problema al entrar, se sentó en el borde de la cama, Karin se dejó caer en el colchón.

Su cabello rojo quedó esparcido dándole un toque coqueto y a la vez hermoso, Suigetsu quedó embobado por la imagen, las mejillas de Karin estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por la exigencia de los besos, tenía pequeñas marcas en su cuello y clavícula, solo en sostén dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos. Se veía realmente guapa.

– Eres preciosa, zanahoria, me encantas – sonrió cerca de su boca, Karin le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. – Y también rebelde, tendré que castigarte – susurró divertido a la vez que se quitaba los pantalones cortos que traía quedando solo en bóxer. La Uzumaki casi babea al verlo medio desnudo, él se dio por pagado al ver su gesto. – Creo que no estamos en igual de condiciones – con maestría despojó el short de Karin dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Suigetsu la besó demandante, le encantaba la boca de la pelirroja, la exploró en su totalidad, sus manos acariciaban sus largas piernas, subiendo a su vientre dando leves caricias hasta que su mano izquierda se adueñó del pecho izquierdo apretándolo, y sacándole un gemido. Cansado de que la tela se interpusiera en su tacto, fijó su vista en el sostén, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que se quitaba de enfrente, lo desabrochó y lo aventó lejos de ahí.

De inmediato dejó de besarla para ahora fijar su mirada en los esplendorosos pechos de la chica, apuntando directamente hacia él, se dispuso a lamer uno de los pezones erectos, Karin ahogó un gemido al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua del albino. Succionó, estiró y chupó el botoncito para luego pasarse al otro repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. La Uzumaki se removía debajo de él jadeando complacida cerrando los ojos para intensificar las sensaciones. Tener a Suigetsu arriba de ella se sentía malditamente bien.

Su mano desocupada recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a las bragas de ella, acarició su intimidad por arriba de la tela haciendo que la pelirroja emitiera un gritito, que a él se le antojó de lo más delicioso.

La sintió mojada, la humedad traspasaba las panties pidiendo por sus carisias, sin previo aviso metió su mano para acariciarla como él quería, su erección creció al sentir el centro femenino chorreando exclusivamente por él. Movió en pequeños círculos tres de sus dedos arriba del clítoris hinchado.

– ¡Ah! ¡Suigetsu! ¡Mmmh! – arqueó su espalda al igual que sus caderas gimiendo descontrolada.

El Hozuki la miraba morderse el labio para no gritar deseosa por más, el brillo en los ojos violeta incrementaba a medida que la tocaba. Sacó la mano de las bragas posicionándose en medio de las piernas de ella despojándose de las mismas y haciendo lo mismo, él se quitó la única prenda que evitaba que estuvieran ambos desnudos, su miembro se vio liberado chocando contra su propio vientre, Karin tragó duro, se veía esplendido, realmente apetecible.

Pensó en el placer que él le había regalado momentos antes, era tiempo que ella le devolviera el favor. Usando su fuerza hizo que Suigetsu se acostara de espalda a la cama.

– ¿Qué… haces, Karin? – miró sorprendido cuando la vio agacharse hasta su pelvis, y a su vez, levantaba el trasero, una imagen demasiado erótica. Tragó duro al imaginarse lo que la chica iba a hacer. Su miembro inevitablemente palpita por el deseo, aclamando por atención.

– Shh – fue lo único que soltó para luego pasar su lengua por la punta de su miembro, ocasionando que el albino jadeara irregular. Dios mío, estaba demasiado caliente, ella lo ponía así, solo ella.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda – clavó su cabeza a la almohada posicionando una mano en el pelo pelirrojo, su mano la conducía tal y como a él le gustaba. Mordió su labio cerrando los ojos, Karin lo miraba complacida.

La lengua femenina recorrió desde la base hasta la punta haciéndolo tortuoso para el chico, de un solo movimiento engulló todo el miembro hasta el fondo. El Hozuki respiraba entrecortadamente pasando una mano por su cabello sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar junto a la lengua de su compañera.

– ¡Ah! – gruñó al sentir las succiones certeras que le daba la pelirroja, pasó su lengua por la glande hinchada y esparció pequeños besos en el necesitado lugar, el sabor de Suigetsu era una combinación entre salado y dulce, se le hizo exquisito – Carajo, que rico, mierda – inconscientemente, el albino se encontraba embistiendo la boca de la Uzumaki en busca de más placer, toda su humanidad estaba llena de saliva, la pelirroja succionó fuerte la punta sacándole un gemido de lo más placentero.

Cuando se sintió a punto de explotar, la frenó. Karin se disponía a enderezarse, pero él la detuvo de nuevo. Se la quería meter tal y como estaba posicionada.

– Quédate así – habló y ella obedeció siguiendo en su posición de las manos y rodillas sobre la cama, expectante de lo que seguía. Él fijó la mirada en la cavidad de ella relamiéndose los labios cual león ve a su presa y se puso atrás de ella embistiéndola de una sola estocada. – ¡Joder! ¡Eres una delicia! – gimió cuando se sintió dentro de ella, las paredes lo apretaban a tal grado que se sintió tocando el cielo. Karin gritó de placer cuando lo sintió completamente dentro en un movimiento brusco. – Maldita sea… esto es tan adictivo.

Sus cuerpo se unieron perfectamente, la intimidad femenina lo apretaba deliciosamente, sentía como ella lo succionaba con su entrada. Suigetsu tomó fuertemente las caderas de Karin penetrándola con fuerza. Se relamió los labios al verla tan a su merced. Ya no estaba pensando, su mente solo pensaba en embestirla hasta que ambos quedaran sin voz.

– ¡Más! ¡Ah! ¡Si! – jadeó desesperada – ¡Suigetsu, muévete más rápido! – ordenó en voz alta gimiendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Gimió cuando el chico tomó su cabello con una mano mientras con la otra tenia prensada su cadera. Se sentía demasiado húmeda, Suigetsu lo hacía excelentemente bien, al albino le excitaba en sobremanera la manera en que su nombre salía de la pelirroja. – ¡Ah, Suigetsu! – chilló cuando sintió como la lengua de él recorría su nuca dando lametones que la hacían delirar.

Sonrió complacido mientras entraba y salía de manera bestial. Le encantaba el sexo salvaje y parecía que a Karin también.

Los dos cuerpos estaban sudorosos, Karin tuvo que pegar la cara a la cama pues sus manos se sentían como gelatina, solamente su trasero estaba levantado hacia el chico quien de vez en cuanto la nalgueaba haciéndola gritar.

Se sentían al límite, Suigetsu ya estaba por terminar, por lo que se separó y la volteó rápidamente para acostarla y que quedara frente a él, embistiéndola de nuevo y besándola con desenfreno.

– Ya casi, mierda – gruñó contra los labios de la chica.

– Mmmh… ¡Ah! – gimió ella sintiéndose igual. Ambos estaban al borde del precipicio.

Se besaron apasionadamente entrelazando sus lenguas, sintiendo el sabor del otro, dos estocadas más y Karin explotó en la boca del Hozuki.

– ¡Suigetsu! – nombró mientras el orgasmo la envolvía haciendo que se sintiera en el mismo paraíso. Su cavidad se apretó casi exprimiendo el miembro del chico, los espasmos hicieron que él se viniera segundos después, dejando salir un gruñido de placer.

– ¡Karin! – jadeó viniéndose dentro de ella intentando regular su respiración.

Juntaron sus frentes tranquilizándose, había sido espectacular, él se quitó de encima y se desplomó a lado de ella en la cama.

– Eres demasiado buena en esto – comentó el peliblanco.

– ¿Pensabas que era virgen? – respondió ella divertida.

– No, pero de aquí en adelante, solo yo seré quien se meterá en tu cama – dijo con simpleza a lo que la pelirroja boqueó.

– ¿Quién dice? – lo miró molesta.

– Yo. Patearé el trasero de quien se te acerque a partir de ahora, eres mía – Más la Uzumaki no respondió nada, a decir verdad estaba muy cansada como para pelear con ese tiburón, ocultando que sintió una calidez al escuchar lo que dijo el ojivioleta – Ahora tengo más ideas para terminar la historia.

Karin se sonrojó y Suigetsu sonrió de lado, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ella se dejó hacer.

– ¿Te confieso algo? – preguntó él poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

– Ajá – se limitó a responder.

– Solo si me dices que no te vas a enojar – Karin se giró a verlo un tanto sospechosa, ¿ahora con que le iba a salir Suigetsu?

– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió un poco intranquila esperando que el albino hablara. – ¿Me dirás que no dormiste bien anoche porque te acostaste con otra?

– No – entrecerró los ojos algo ofendido – De hecho no dormí nada, porque estoy cubriendo un turno nocturno para pagar unos libros de la universidad… te explico porque no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros, yo no he estado con nadie desde que me gustas – confesó algo sonrojado, Karin sintió que era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, sintiéndose tonta por pensar mal de él. Suigetsu demostraba ser un buen hombre.

– Bueno, entonces ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

– Es sobre cuando elegiste el género… con los papelitos.

– Te escucho… – alentó la pelirroja mirándolo fijo.

El Hozuki respiró hondo, si quería estar bien con Karin, tendría que confesar lo que había hecho para llegar hasta donde estaban.

– En la biblioteca – comenzó – cuando escogimos el género de la tarea, el resultado no fue de "suerte" – hizo comilla con sus dedos, la pelirroja no entendía todavía – Cuando se te cayeron los papeles por mi culpa no fue un accidente, lo hice a propósito para cambiarlos por unos que yo mismo hice – Karin abrió la boca sorprendida ¡Maldito cara de tiburón! – Yo ya había hecho unos papeles iguales que decían "erótico" así que cuando los levanté y tú escogiste uno, fue el género erótico porque todos decían lo mismo – terminó de contar cerrando los ojos esperando los golpes de Karin pero pasaron segundos y no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo como la pelirroja seguía estática – ¿Karin?

– ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que iba a elegir hacerlo al azar? – preguntó ida.

– Te conozco desde preparatoria, sé cómo piensa tu cabecita loca – la Uzumaki la miró fulminándolo. ¡La había engañado! Ahora que lo pensaba Suigetsu era un tramposo, no era para nada un buen hombre.

– ¡Eres un pervertido! Desde un principio quisiste este género – reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

– Si, tienes razón pero, si no fuera por eso… no estaríamos en esta situación – intentó excusarse – No me arrepiento de nada.

Karin lo pensó bien, era cierto, si no fuese sido por Suigetsu, no se hubiesen dado cuenta lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y seguirían en las mismas discusiones estúpidas todos los días.

– De acuerdo, solo por esta vez no voy a matarte – el Hozuki sonrió complacido. Le encantaba esa mujer. Y no la dejaría por nada del mundo.

 **…**

Por otra parte, Kakashi sintió una corazonada, algo le decía que estaba más cerca de que su plan funcionara, su instinto shippeador le indicaba que ya había caído una parejita esa misma noche, un viernes, tres días antes de la entrega del trabajo.

Sonrió complacido. El lunes sabría quien había caído en su trampa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, ustedes me entregan unos hermosos reviews (fueron 16 :O!), y yo les doy la tercera entrega de esta historia, ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo en los dos capítulos anteriores! Ustedes de verdad que son los mejores.**

 **¿Cómo sintieron el capítulo? Yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Se preguntarán ¿Y dónde está la historia erótica que estaban haciendo Suigetsu y Karin? Pues les voy a explicar, me debatí muchas veces en cómo podía continuar el fic, si pasándome a Kakashi donde leía todas las historias para calificarlas** **o** **darles un poco de desarrollo a cada ship para que se relacionaran un poco más y no hacer tan brusco el asunto de cuando se hicieran pareja.**

 **Elegí la** **segunda opción** **por dos razones:**

 **1\. Así puedo desarrollarlos un poco mejor tal y como lo vieron en este capítulo, porque si solo son las historias eróticas significaría que el lemon seria ficticio y no real entre nuestros protagonistas. Le quitaría lo divertido, además ya tengo visualizadas algunas ideas y hacerlo de esta forma hace un poco más fácil las cosas.**

 **2\. También porque quiero complacerlos y traerles doble ración de lemon, una cuando están haciendo la tarea (como en el SuiKa) y otra que será plasmada en las historias eróticas que harán cada parejita, esas ya las tengo previstas y ya sé cómo va a ser cada una.** **ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, HABRÁ DOBLE LEMON DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.** **Porque tiene que haber 7u7**

 **Espero sigan el fic hasta el final, eso me haría muy feliz al igual que leer su opinión de este tercer capítulo. Díganme si les gustó :3 Como ya sabrán soy nueva en esto del lemon, pero la practica hace al maestro y yo quiero ser una pro en ese aspecto 7u7 Estaré esperando sus reviews con mucha ansia.**

 **Bien, ahora le agradeceré a los comentarios anónimos, los demás los responderé por MP:**

 _ **-**_ _ **Rin:**_ _ **¡Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me hace feliz que mi historia entretiene :3 le pongo un poco de humor al asunto para que no sea aburrido :P No habia pensado en que los padres se enteraran, pero sería interesante jaja ¡Espero tu review para que me digas que te pareció este tercer capítulo! Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **chico tranquilo**_ _ **: ¡Hola! No al contrario, gracias a ti que me sacas una sonrisa con cada comentario tuyo :3 En este capítulo se proyecta de que se tratará la historia, que es pura pasión xD Cada parejita actuó tal y como Kakashi se lo imaginó jajaja ahora a esperar los resultados. Espero te haya gustado mi intento de lemon, pero como he dicho, estoy aprendiendo. Estaré esperando leerte de nuevo, te mando muchos saludos y gracias por los ánimos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **GreekMoonlight:**_ _ **¡Hola! Vaya que me haces una escritora feliz, pues me das un super review que me sacó una sonrisa que duró por días :D espero que sigas la historia hasta el final para seguir leyendo tus hermosos comentarios. Todos cayeron tal cual Kakashi quiso jajaja Naruto y Hinata son ternura de la pura, pero ese rubio no la tendrá fácil xD Sai está aprendiendo a comprender a las personas y con Ino tendrá una gran oportunidad jaja Si, la única manera en que Karin hubiese aceptado es haciéndolo como ella quería pero en este capítulo se sabe que fue lo que realmente pasó jajaja ese Suigetsu no cambia. Como lo puse arriba me debatí bastante entre dos opciones y por fin me decidí a hacerlo por pareja, fue el turno del SuiKa, ya vendrán la ocasión para los demás ships :D El ShikaTema tendrá un desarrollo bastante peculiar xD Asi que no te lo pierdas jaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero tu comentario del capítulo para que me digas que te pareció. Te mando muchos saludos, linda.**_

 **Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que comentan, en serio, son mi motor, y como ya lo dije antes, sirve para que me ponga a escribir a toda velocidad :D Este capítulo lo traje rápido pues ustedes hacen que mi imaginación siempre esté fresca. Me regalaron 16 reviews que me sirvieron para ponerme a actualizar rápido. Ya saben, si quieren los kapis en menos tiempo, regálenme sus comentarios :3 ¡Son gratis! Jajaja**

 **NOTA: TODOS LAS PAREJAS TENDRÁN LEMON. (LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE CADA PAREJA TENDRÁ MÁS CONTENIDO ADULTO) TODAVÍA NO SÉ EL ORDEN POR EL QUE VA A PASAR CADA SHIP PERO SE HARÁ DE TODAS. USTEDES NO SE PREOCUPEN ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, se les quiere muchísimo!**

 **Lussyvr14**


	4. Shh… nos pueden escuchar

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (…) indican cambio de escena.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y texto explícito

.

* * *

 **Kakashi's shipper**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Shh… nos pueden escuchar**

* * *

Se postró justo en frente de la gran puerta de madera, no tendría por qué estar nervioso, pues solo es hacer una tarea en pareja, entonces, por qué sentía que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban peor que cuando estás en verano.

Traía consigo una flor, para ser exactos un tulipán, había escuchado por ahí que eran las favoritas de Ino, y según su libro " _Cómo aprender a socializar con los demás_ " no era muy bien visto llegar con las manos vacías al hogar de otros, así que se decidió por llevar un pequeño detalle a la rubia.

Optó por tocar el timbre y el sonido retumbó por todo el lugar, sintió el corazón acelerarse, no sabía porque pero saber que vería a Ino le hacía sonreír como un idiota. Y no tuvo que buscar en ningún libro para saber que esa rubia le gustaba, más de lo que una vez le gustó alguien.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó que llegaban para abrir, respiró hondo y levantó la flor dispuesto a dársela mientras sacaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

– ¿En qué puedo servirte, jovencito? – un hombre que le sacaba como 20 centímetros estaba frente a él, rubio y tenía el peinado igual que Ino, pero definitivamente las facciones de su rostro eran diferentes, mientras que Ino lo miraba siempre con una sonrisa, el hombre casi lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

Sai tragó duro y sintió como su espalda sudaba frío, la sonrisa se le esfumó completamente al igual que las intenciones de regalar la flor, inmediatamente la escondió pero fue un intento en vano, pues el hombre ya la había notado.

– Ah… – balbuceó no sabiendo muy bien que decir – Buenas días. Mi nombre es Sai, soy compañero de la universidad de Ino – se presentó rápidamente casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras, ese hombre le hacía sentirse demasiado intimidado.

– Oh… tu eres el chico que viene a hacer tarea con mi hija – comentó mientras miraba al pelinegro de arriba hacia abajo – Soy Inoichi, el padre de Ino – le ofreció la mano y Sai respondió al saludo, se dieron un fuerte apretón –o más bien el señor casi le revienta la mano– pero no dijo nada al respecto – Pero pasa, te estaba esperando… es decir, mi hija te está esperando – se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara y así lo hizo.

El pelinegro entró lentamente hasta la sala, la casa por dentro era muy bonita, y lo mejor de todo, el olor de Ino estaba impregnado en todas partes.

– Toma asiento mientras esperas, Ino está arriba en su habitación, no tarda en bajar – a Sai esto le agrado demasiado, se sentía muy incómodo y lo único que quería era que la rubia lo sacara de ahí, pero igualmente se sentó en uno de los sillones, el padre de Ino también lo hizo.

– Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hija? – el pelinegro se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa.

Ino era muy hermosa, no cabía duda que haría babear a cualquiera, incluyéndose él, desde hace tiempo sentía una atracción muy fuerte, definitivamente quería hacer muchas cosas con ella, pero eso no lo tenía porqué saber su padre. Si es que quería seguir con vida.

– Solo hacer tarea, señor – respondió robóticamente, omitiendo todo lo anterior. Si respondía erróneamente, seria hombre muerto.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida, después de graduarte? – el rubio entrecerró los ojos, sospechando, el chico no se veía mal hombre pero ninguno le iba a quitar de sus brazos a su niña, sin saber que iba a estar en buenas manos.

– Mi meta es convertirme en un artista reconocido por todo el mundo – Inoichi levantó una ceja.

– ¿Qué clase de artista? – quiso saber.

– Hago pinturas, señor. – respondió erguido, tuvo que juntas las manos para no sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

– Pinturas, ¿eh? – lo miró – Es un campo muy exigente en el que estas por meterte – Sai asintió sabiéndolo de antemano – ¿Seguro que te alcanzará para darle a mi hija todo lo que se merece?

El pelinegro abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella, esa pregunta le llegó por sorpresa y definitivamente no sabía que responder.

– ¡Papá! – llamó Ino bajando las escaleras, viendo el panorama, parecía que Sai casi se desmayaba de la presión y su padre quería asustar al pelinegro para que ya no volviera jamás – No estás haciendo lo que creo que haces ¿verdad? – puso sus brazos en jarra y sus ojos azules miraban reprobatoriamente a su progenitor.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie ante la presencia de la chica.

– Cariño, claro que no, este muchacho y yo solos nos estamos conociendo, ¿cierto? – le dio unos cuantos golpes "amistosos" a Sai en la espalda, quien creía que casi se le salían los pulmones por la boca.

– Sai, ¿papá estaba interrogándote? – _Si, y si no hubieras venido podría haber tenido un infarto._

– No – respondió mostrando una sonrisa – Solo estábamos conversando de trivialidades.

– ¿Lo ves, hija? – Inoichi miró al pelinegro – Además, si pregunto un poco sobre la vida de este chico, no tiene nada de malo, solo quiero que esté enterado que quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero saber si está dispuesto a darte una vida como yo te la he dado.

– No es como si nos fuéramos a casar, papá – defendió Ino abochornada por las cosas que estaba diciendo su padre.

 _¡Dios, trágame tierra! ¿Por qué papá tiene que hacerme esto?_

Sai miraba a Ino, su sonrisa no se había desvanecido desde que la vio bajar por las escaleras, se veía tan preciosa sonrojada, traía un lindo vestido con flores en él. Simplemente perfecta. Si estar con ella significaba dar su propia vida para que ella tuviera lo que merece, sin ninguna duda lo haría.

Sintió la mano de Ino tomar su antebrazo.

– Vamos, Sai. No tenemos por qué seguir aguantando los discursos de papá – lo jaló para llevarlo hacia las escaleras.

– Espera, Ino. ¿A dónde van? – preguntó viendo como su hija casi arrastraba al muchacho al piso de arriba – Me dijiste que harías tarea acá abajo, donde los pudiera ver – regañó.

– ¿Y dejar que sigas hostigando a mi amigo? – bufó molesta – ¡Ni loca!

– Bueno, pero deja la puerta abierta.

– ¡Papá! – detestaba cuando su padre se ponía de sobreprotector. Por eso no llevaba a chicos a su casa.

– ¡Hey, chico! – Sai giró su rostro para poder verlo – ¿Te dijo mi hija que fui militar? – sus ojos miraron al pelinegro y este solo tragó duro. Eso era más que una advertencia.

Subieron unos cuantos escalones más y llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

– Lamento todo esto – se disculpó cabizbaja – Mi papá es…

– Alguien que ve por tu bien – completó antes que ella, su mano tomó su mentón alzándoselo para verse a los ojos mientras le entregaba el tulipán ante la atónita mirada de la ojiazul – No te preocupes, si yo tuviera una hija igual de hermosa que tú, fuera igual que tu padre.

Ino no dijo nada, quedó encantada con el presente de Sai, tomó el tulipán entre sus manos sin dejar de verse, pero la manera en que sus orbes azules chocaban con los negros, la hizo estremecer, un escalofrió la recorrió completa, definitivamente Sai era un hombre que le fascinaba en todos los aspectos.

La Yamanaka entró primero a la habitación dándole paso a Sai para después cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Tú papá no dijo que…?

– Si, pero no lo conoces como yo, si no hago esto, pasará mil veces por el pasillo. – explicó mientras veía la mirada de preocupación del pelinegro – ¿Te sientes incomodo? Si quieres puedo abrirla…

– Está bien – suspiró, tenía que ser valiente – Así está bien. No te preocupes – le regaló otra de sus sonrisas, haciendo que Ino casi se derritiera.

– De acuerdo, entonces – Ino fue por su portátil para empezar con la ingeniosa tarea de su profesor de literatura.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama recostándose en la pared que estaba justo atrás de ellos. Sai en la orilla e Ino en el centro. La manera en que se acomodó la chica, hizo que su vestido se levantara, dejando mostrar un poco de sus muslos y el pelinegro lo notó de inmediato.

 _Aparta la mirada, Sai. Si no lo haces, terminarás ejecutando algo que realmente te gustará, pero que si se entera su padre, este podría ser el último día de tu vida. ¡Pero mírala! Su piel es tan blanca que podría morderla lo que resta de mi vida. Daria lo que fuera por poder acariciarla. ¡No! Su papá puede entrar en cualquier momento._

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podamos utilizar para la historia? – quiso saber Ino. El ojinegro reaccionó y sacó de su mochila una pequeña libreta, la abrió y le enseñó a la chica lo que tenía escrito.

– ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió observándola ansioso. De verdad quería saber que pensaba.

Ino por su parte, estaba un poco sonrojada, después de leer la idea de Sai, algo en su centro se encendió. Leer sus nombres propios entre esas líneas eróticas hacía que la excitación despertara dentro de ella. Se dio cuenta que el pelinegro tenia dotes de escritor pues su narración era muy buena, y qué decir de lo que se hacían en la historia.

– Wow… esto es… – comenzó a decir, algo atónita todavía.

– ¿Es demasiado? Si quieres podemos cambiarlo a algo que te parezca-

– ¿Estas bromeando? – lo interrumpió enseguida – Es decir, me encanta – Ino se caracterizaba por no amedrentarse con los chicos, y en ese momento esa personalidad salió a relucir – Tienes una idea magnifica plasmada en estas hojas – señaló la libreta – Pongamos manos a la obra – guiñó su ojo coquetamente mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras. Y él no pasó desapercibido eso.

Sai le gustaba desde hace tiempo, le coqueteaba infinidad de veces, ella pensaba que era un poco lento al no darse cuenta de eso, era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención del pelinegro, esa sensación de poder sonsacarlo a hacer cosas malas e indebidas, hacían que ella fantaseara con un momento a solas con él.

Pasaron varios minutos y mientras más avanzaba su historia, ambas respiraciones se volvían irregulares, aunque ninguno lo notó.

El pelinegro sentía que sus manos ardían, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente el brazo de Ino haciendo que un segundo escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, pero este no era de miedo, si no de deseo.

El deseo que sentía por ella cuando la veía en la universidad lo podía controlar, pero ahora que estaban en su habitación y a solas, sentía que su sentido común no le podría ganar a sus instintos lujuriosos. La tenia ahí a escasos centímetros, y el saber que su padre estaba a algunos metros de ellos, solo lo hacía más excitante.

Ino estaba en iguales condiciones, sus pensamientos eran casi tan sucios como los párrafos que estaba escribiendo en su tarea, lo único que quería hacer por el momento era darle vida a todas esas líneas eróticas que tenía frente a ella.

El sonido de batería baja los sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos, Ino rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir por el cargador, el ojinegro no despegó su vista de los movimientos de la rubia. Y menos cuando la chica se agachó buscando en uno de los cajones, mostrando por accidente su ropa interior, que constaba de unas bragas color blancas.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido de no poder despegar la vista del trasero de la rubia. Sabía que era inapropiado pero ahora no podía parar, las bragas se pegaban deliciosamente a la intimidad de la chica que Sai sintió como su miembro palpitaba de emoción.

Por otro lado, la rubia sintió una mirada muy insistente por detrás, se enderezó más no se volteó, de reojo pudo notar el rostro de Sai, y sonrió divertida mientras se mordía el labio. Había esperado demasiado para que el pelinegro la mirase de esa forma, de sentirse deseada por él. Sabía que el chico tenia sentimientos por su persona, pero ella quería más, ella quería algo que rebase los sentimientos dulces, quería lujuria y pasión, y parecía que ya había despertado todo eso en él por la forma en que la desvestía con sus orbes negros.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó girándose a él, atrapándolo mirando su figura.

– Eh… si, un vaso con agua estaría bien. – pidió, sentía la garganta muy seca.

– De acuerdo. – le regaló una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Pasaron varios segundos e Ino regresó con dos vasos e igualmente cerró la puerta. Le dio uno a Sai, el cual no le duró mucho ya que se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

– Vaya, sí que tenías sed. – opinó soltando una risita, subió de nuevo a la cama con su vaso en la mano, pero en un _mal_ movimiento, el agua se regó… en la entrepierna de Sai. – ¡Oh, de verdad lo siento! – se disculpó ella – Que torpe…

El pelinegro jadeó sorprendido al sentir el agua fría en sus pantalones, pero lo que más lo dejó perplejo, es que en vez de que su erección disminuyera, parecía que quería salir de su bóxer con mayor intensidad.

– No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar – _Es tan tierno, definitivamente es el correcto._

– Déjame compensarlo – Ino saltó de la cama y agarró un pañuelo para después subir de nuevo – Separa las piernas – más que una petición sonó a una orden, y Sai acató enseguida.

La rubia se puso a secar la parte mojada dando pequeños toques, sintiendo de inmediato lo duro que estaba el pelinegro, por otro lado Sai trataba de pensar en otras cosas que no sea tener a Ino con su escultural cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, cabalgando su polla como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiso detenerla, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca, había sido traicionado por sus instintos salvajes y lo único que ahora quería era que Ino siguiera tocándolo.

Ella presionó un poco, jugando sin que él se percatara de sus intenciones, sobó más fuerte sacando como resultado un jadeo de Sai, pero que Ino sintió que lo había querido reprimir sin tener fuerzas para hacerlo apretando las sabanas en el transcurso.

Estaba más que excitado, su polla palpitaba queriendo entrar en contacto directo con la chica, no podía más, si pasaba un segundo más sin poder tocarla iba a morir.

– Ino… – soltó quedito apretando los dientes y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Ino remplazó el pañuelo por su mano.

Levantó la vista a él. Sus ojos negros estaban empañados y la miraban con extrema lascividad. Ella sonrió complacida.

– ¿Dime? – preguntó pero la respuesta se la dio cuando él la agarró de la cintura, la cargó y la sentó justo arriba, a horcajadas de su miembro más duro que el acero. Jadeó, estaba demasiado sensible al tacto.

– Me pones muy caliente – soltó sonriendo de lado y a Ino se le antojó lo más sexy del maldito mundo. – Si sigues así, puede que no responda después.

– ¿Si? – se restregó arriba de él y Sai acercó su rostro al femenino, aspirando su aroma a flores que lo volvía prácticamente loco – Enséñame.

Y fue ahí cuando la razón se fue al carajo y ambos se fundieron en un beso. Beso que desde un principio era apasionado, como si lo hubiesen querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ino enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y Sai tenía sus manos muy ocupadas en el trasero de la chica, el cual apretaba e igualmente movía de adelante hacia atrás para hacer fricción entre ambos sexos calientes.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente y ambo notaron el hilillo de saliva que se formó entre ellos. El pelinegro bajó su vestido hasta el vientre de ella, dejando escapar los redondos senos quienes rebotaron debido al movimiento rápido. Con su boca envolvió uno de sus rosados pezones mientras que el otro era entretenido con sus dedos jalándolo y pellizcándolo.

Chupó, lamió y mordió el pequeño montículo dejándolo rojo y con algunas marcas para después pasarse al otro y repetir el procedimiento. Ino gemía lo más bajito posible, estaba sintiéndose muy excitada, Sai daba lametones a sus tetas mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba insistentemente la intimidad de la rubia por encima de la tela. Igualmente sus dedos se empaparon de los jugos de ella, dejando por un momento los pechos femeninos para dedicarse a lamer y degustar el sabor de la chica.

Ino jadeó sonriente, le encantaba ese hombre en todos los sentidos. Quería más de este Sai apasionado y juguetón.

– Eres deliciosa – confesó. Delicadamente la hizo a un lado para quitarse los pantalones llevándose con ellos el bóxer y aventarlos a una esquina de la habitación quedando solo en playera.

Tragó duro al ver la polla de él tan erecta y dura solo para ella. Lamió su labio. Se acostó quedando de espaldas a la cama y de frente a Sai, quien la miraba con deseo y a la vez con ternura, tenía sus manos a lado de la cabeza rubia, cuidando de no aplastarla. Ino seguía con su vestido enredado en sus caderas y sus bragas puestas pero sus pechos descubiertos.

El pelinegro la contempló por unos segundos, se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello a su alrededor y las mejillas sonrosadas, ya ni mencionar su cuerpo, sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Si él fuera padre de Ino, también la protegería de cualquiera.

 _¡Mierda! Si su papá entra va a ser mi fin._

– Ino… – habló algo desconfiado mirando a la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando con su polla que ni siquiera recordaba que estaba en casa de la chica con su papá a unos cuantos metros – Si tu papá nos llega a escuchar nos meteremos en proble-

– Shh – posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de él interrumpiéndolo – Entonces tenemos que ser muy silenciosos.

No lo dejó pensar más en eso, ya que lo jaló del cuello volviendo a juntar sus bocas, Ino tomó su miembro con una de sus manos para masturbarlo mientras tenía su lengua ocupada con la de él, Sai gruñó en respuesta, esa chica lo tenía donde quería, y su lujuria volvía a ganarle a su razón de nueva cuenta.

Sai frotó sus dedos arriba de sus bragas, sacando gemidos de la boca de la rubia, los cuales le parecieron muy excitantes. Hizo a un lado las bragas para acariciar sus labios hinchados empapados de humedad. Sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente haciendo presión en la parte más sensible, su clítoris recibía la atención del pelinegro quien hacia círculos en él, arrancándole a la chica un gritito.

– Ahh – jadeó arqueando la espalda. Complacida por el tacto del ojinegro.

– Shh… no hagas ruido – susurró él, posicionándose en medio de las piernas femeninas, levantó sus caderas a la altura de su pelvis, bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas mientras sostenía sus piernas con sus propias caderas.

Posicionó su miembro en la entrada de la chica, estaba muy húmeda así que cuando la penetró con fuerza, entró fácilmente. Antes de que Ino gimiera audiblemente, Sai tapó su boca con una de sus manos atrapando su grito en su palma, la rubia cerró los ojos sintiendo como la embestían. El pelinegro tomó sus caderas con la otra mano y las aprisionó.

Ella tomó la muñeca de la mano que tapaba su boca y la quitó, en cambio, tomó dos dedos masculinos metiéndolos en su boca, pasando su lengua eróticamente entre ellos, haciéndolo más placentero para ambos. Sai la miraba maravillado, Ino era espectacularmente sexy, la lengua femenina le enviaban corrientes eléctricas a su polla, que no supo cómo, se puso más dura de lo que ya estaba.

Ino lo jaló de la playera, juntando de nuevo sus bocas, se había hecho adicta a su lengua. Sai seguía penetrándola, mientras los gemidos de ella y sus propios gruñidos quedaban atrapados en sus cavidades bucales.

Estar pensando en que los iban a descubrir les hacía aumentar más su libido. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, Ino ahogaba sus gemidos lo más que podía y Sai disfrutaba de sus gestos al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra ella.

Se sentía a explotar por el placer que está recibiendo, Sai era muy bueno en la cama y eso le fascinaba, otro jadeó salió de su boca cuando entre las penetraciones, el pelinegro comenzó a masturbarla. Apretó las sabanas y arqueó la espalda en respuesta, Sai quitó su mano de la boca de ella para cambiar de posición, fue turno de él acostarse y que Ino se pusiera arriba de él.

– Móntame – pidió y la rubia así lo hizo, auto penetrándose para después morderse el labio y no gritar como una loca.

Saltaba en la polla de Sai como si la vida dependiera de eso, el ojinegro disfrutaba la vista, los pechos de Ino rebotaban y su rostro era arte para él. Tomó sus caderas para hacer los movimientos más certeros, el pelinegro mordió su labio haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía el orgasmo cerca, y por los gestos de la rubia, ella también estaba por llegar.

– No aguanto… – susurró chillona mientras estrujaba sus propios pechos. Sai se sentó sin salirse de ella para tomar las tetas en su boca y chuparlas como si fuese un niño. Ino lo apretó contra sí para que no separara de ella mientras seguía montándolo.

– Ino, me vengo – advirtió pero la rubia fue un poco más rápida que él.

– ¡Ahh, Sai! – chilló en su oído entregándose al avasallante orgasmo, haciendo que el pelinegro se viniera con ella al escuchar su nombre con tanto erotismo.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero este beso era más lento, enredaron sus lenguas en una danza que solo ellos podrían proyectar, Ino tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y él tenía los suyos en la cintura de la rubia. Aun sin salirse de ella, Sai se recostó en el colchón trayendo a la chica consigo, mientras seguían besándose, se había vuelto tan adictivo que no se querían separar.

Lástima que ese momento no les duró mucho.

– Ino, cariño. ¿Estás ahí? – hablaron del otro lado de la puerta.

En menos de un segundo Sai se levantó de la cama y recogió sus pantalones junto con el bóxer. Ino quedó paralizada.

– Eh… – balbuceó un poco pero si no quería tener serios problemas tendría que reaccionar rápido – Si, papá, aquí estoy. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Solo quería saber si seguidas ocupada con tu tarea – preguntó Inoichi y mientras escuchaban Ino le hizo una seña a Sai para que se metiera rápido al baño, mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido al levantarse de la cama. – No los oigo desde hace un rato.

 _Bueno, tan siquiera no escuchó nada_. Pensó ella.

– No te preocupes, papá – abrió la puerta y le regaló a su progenitor una de sus mejores sonrisas disimuladas – Aquí está todo bien, estamos concentrados en la tarea por eso es que no escuchas nada.

 _Más bien es porque te tenia acallada con mi mano mientras te hacia mía._ Pensó Sai desde el baño y escuchando todo también.

– Oh que bien, entonces me imagino que están por terminar – sonrió el rubio mayor.

– Ehh… si, si, exacto _– ¡Ni siquiera vamos por la mitad!_

– Y… ¿Dónde está tu amigo? – inquirió asomando su cabeza a la habitación.

– Sai está en el baño. – y dicho esto el pelinegro le bajó la palanca y salió del sanitario ya con los pantalones puestos, Ino sonrió aliviada – Míralo, ahí está. – soltó una risita.

El chico sonrió al señor Yamanaka, e igualmente Inoichi le devolvió el gesto.

– Bueno, no tarden, ya está oscureciendo y sabes lo que pienso de hacer tarea tan tarde – miró a Ino.

– Sí, sí. Descuida, tendremos esto terminado en menos de lo que te imaginas – prometió algo nerviosa.

– Bien, entonces ya no los distraigo más. – el hombre se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Ino suspiró aliviada, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Giró su cuerpo para ver a Sai, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida.

– Eres buena mintiendo – opinó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

– Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa – respondió sonrojada.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, uno frente al otro. Después de un pequeño rato Sai quiso hablar primero.

– Me gustas – soltó directo, tal y como siempre lo hacía, eran una de las cualidades que más le encantaba a la ojiazul – Y me gustó demasiado lo que hicimos – se acercó a ella – Siempre me has gustado, eres preciosa, Ino.

La Yamanaka boqueó con las mejillas rojas.

– También me gustas – confesó ya más tranquila – Y lo que pasó fue… wow. – Sai sonrió ante eso.

– Y lo podemos repetir cuando quieras – guiñó un ojo e Ino sintió derretirse.

– Eso me encantaría – el pelinegro la iba a besar pero ella lo paró – Papá quiere que terminemos esta tarea al igual que yo, ya cuando la hayamos finalizado podemos hacer lo que quieras – sonrió coqueta.

– De acuerdo – y ambos se propusieron a terminar lo que hace rato habían empezado.

 _A esto se refería Ino con diversión al hacer tareas. Si las tareas con ella siempre van a ser así. Kakashi debe esmerarse en seguir dejando proyectos de este tipo._

 **…**

Kakashi estornudó repentinamente, se le hizo raro, no era un estornudo normal ¿Y si estaban hablando o pensando en él? ¡Nah! Imposible.

Sin embargo, él pensaba en quien podría ser la siguiente pareja en caer en su shippévolo (shippeo + malévolo) plan. Estaba ansioso por llegar el lunes y saber quiénes fueron los que no pudieron resistirse a esa tentadora tarea. Volvió a la lectura de su libro soltando una risa divertida. Ser profesor era muy benéfico para él.

No podía esperar más.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Una vez más estoy yo aquí entregándoles un episodio de esta loca y pervertida historia xDD A todas las personas que me dejan su hermoso review se los agradezco con todo corazón (de nuevo fueron 16 :O!) Estoy muy emocionada de saber que les están gustado mis ocurrencias jajaja Como ya he dicho, me encanta leer sus comentarios. Me ayudan con la inspiración.**

 **Y bueno, ahora les toco a Ino y Sai, dios mío jajaja, ¿se notó que me divertí haciendo sufrir a Sai al principio del capítulo? JAJAJA siempre quise saber cómo iba a ser Inoichi con el novio de su hija x) y aquí quise proyectar una de las alternativas jajaja pobresito. Aunque sentí que me quedó muy flojito, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas! Cada día me gusta escribir más de este género 7u7 a los que me piden ShikaTema, no coman ansias, les pido que sean pacientes, ya les llegará a ellos también, eso se los aseguro ;) Al igual que el NejiTen, NaruHina y el SasuSaku. Ya tengo pensado como va a ser cada una, solo me falta escribirlos jaja ¿fácil, no? xDD No tanto, pero por ustedes hago lo que sea :3**

 **¡Gracias a quienes me dejan su review después de leer! Me encanta leer su opinión y como ya se los he repetido muchas veces, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo. A quienes tienen cuenta y me dejaron comentarios, los estaré respondiendo por MP y quienes no los respondo aquí abajito:**

 _ **\- AquaMorphe:**_ _ **¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Pongo todo mi esfuerzo para que queden bien los capítulos. Jajaja Shikamaru y Temari tendrán un encuentro muy divertido, al igual que el SasuSaku, tu sigue al pendiente y lo verás xDD Ya tengo previste como será entre ellos. Jajaja si, esa sería muy buena idea, que le hicieran lo mismo al tramposo de Kakashi jajaja ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegran el dia, espero me digas que te pareció este capítulo. Estaré esperando tu comentario, te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **\- chico tranquilo:**_ _ **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho seguirte leyendo y también que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿De verdad? Pues también es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon SuiKa xDD Espero haya quedado bien. Sí, quiero hacer dos de cada una, pues el primero es cuando hacen tarea y el otro es el de la tarea erótica que encargó Kakashi xDD jaja fue culpa de él x) ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Me hace muy feliz saber que no me salió mal el lemmon, me esfuerzo para que salga lo más natural posible. Kakashi desarrolló un instinto shippeador como nadie jajaja años shippeando creo que de algo le sirvieron xDD Igual me agrada mucho leer tus comentarios, tienes mucha buena vibra :3 ¡Gracias por seguir mis historias! Espero seguirte leyendo en lo que resta. Y también estaré al pendiente de tu review con tu opinión de este capítulo. ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**_

 **Bueno, A todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, les agradezco su paciencia :3 Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.**

 **Les mando muchos saludos. Se les quiere.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	5. Rompiendo las reglas

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (…) indican cambio de escena.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y texto explícito.

.

* * *

 **Kakashi's shipper**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Rompiendo las reglas**

* * *

– Joven Neji…

Estaba leyendo un libro de su habitación de la gran mansión Hyuga, desde hace años vivía con su tío y sus primas, Hinata y Hanabi, a quienes quería como si fueran sus hermanas. Él compartía universidad con Hinata, aunque fuese mayor que ella, el año que perdió todo un ciclo de estudios fue el mismo que le arrebató a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito. Sufrió y mucho.

Sin embargo, su tío siempre lo apoyo de todas las formas, lo acogió en su casa considerándolo como uno más de sus hijos, eso es algo que él jamás va a olvidar, ahora mismo no podía regresarle todo lo que había hecho por él, pero lo ayudaba con lo que podía y una de las misiones que tenía era cuidar de sus primas, aunque incluyera meterse en sus vidas, definitivamente era todo un sobreprotector.

– Dime, Akime – respondió a la muchacha que trabajaba de ama de llaves mientras se levantaba del asiento.

– La señorita Tenten lo está esperando abajo – avisó.

– De acuerdo, en un momento bajo, gracias – la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

Acomodó el libro de nuevo en el estante de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Y ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia afuera, recargada en el marco de la puerta, sus cabellos castaños brillaban por la luz y su perfil era completamente un maldito arte. Con una falda arriba de la rodilla y una blusa holgada.

Él consideraba a Tenten como a una amiga, su mejor amiga de hecho, pero no podía negar que se le hacia una mujer muy hermosa, con un carácter fuerte y a la vez cálido, una personalidad genuina y la capacidad de decir las cosas como son. Sean positivas o negativas. Esa era una de las virtudes que más le gustaban.

Tiempo atrás pensó que le gustaba para tener una relación con ella, pero se dio cuenta que la castaña solo lo veía como un amigo más, así que sus intenciones de intentar algo se esfumaron, sin embargo, esos sentimientos que llegó a sentir por ella ya no estaban más, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

– Tierra llamando a Neji – escuchó y de nuevo volvió a la realidad topándose con Tenten frente a él, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

– Pensé que nunca llegarías – reclamó tratando de ocultar el aturdimiento de tenerla tan cerca, bajó completamente las escaleras con la chica detrás suyo – Pero luego recordé que eres la chica impuntualidad – molestó haciendo que Tenten hiciera un puchero.

– Ja, ja. Muy gracioso para el señor que no sonríe nunca – contraatacó y Neji soltó una carcajada que a la castaña se le hizo lo más sexy del puto mundo.

Porque sí, Tenten estaba completamente enamorada de Neji Hyuga, su mejor amigo, y es que es imposible no caer babeando por ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos aperlados. Era la perfección en persona y cualquiera se daría cuenta.

– Por eso me cae mejor Hinata – Tenten sacó la lengua cual niña pequeña y Neji cruzó los brazos dispuesto a responder, pero su tío salió al recibidor.

– Buenas tardes, tío – saludó el chico educadamente, cambiando su pose despreocupada por una un poco más rígida, su tío no era estricto pero Neji siempre quería que lo viera como un hombre hecho y derecho.

– Buenas tardes, señor Hiashi – saludó la castaña moviendo la mano, la chica no se preocupó tanto. El señor tenía cara de regañar a todo el mundo, pero en realidad era una buena persona, y eso lo supo desde que entró a la universidad y conoció a Neji.

– Buenas tardes a los dos – devolvió el saludo sonriendo cortes. – Neji, voy a salir a resolver unas cosas que tengo pendientes del trabajo, estaré ausente un par de horas, te quedas a cargo – caminó hacia la puerta.

– Si – respondió ante la mirada del hombre – ¿Hinata está arriba, cierto? Al igual que Hanabi.

Tenten lo observó confundida.

– Hanabi está arriba en su habitación y Hinata salió hace un rato a hacer una tarea, ¿no te dijo? – contestó Hiashi y Neji casi se atraganta con su saliva.

– ¿Fue sola? – preguntó apresuradamente.

– No, un muchacho rubio vino por ella – el joven castaño sintió el tic que salió en su ojo izquierdo, Tenten quería estallar de la risa.

Ella misma había visto como Hinata se fue con Naruto en su motocicleta. Se veían tan tiernos juntos, todos en el salón de la universidad sabían perfectamente como ambos se gustaban, pero también sabían que Hinata era muy tímida y Naruto era un cabeza hueca al estar junto a ella.

– Se ve buen muchacho, me aseguró que la regresaría sana y salva aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

– Así es al principio, pero después de conocerlo te das cuenta que… – Tenten sabía que Neji era protector con su prima, así que lo pellizco disimuladamente para que no hablara de más – Ahhhh… – Hiashi lo miró confundido y el joven castaño entendió la advertencia de la chica – Te das cuenta que, efectivamente, Naruto cuidará bien de Hinata.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, el rubio idiota estaba enamorado de su prima y viceversa, y Naruto haría lo que sea para hacer feliz a Hinata. Si Neji de verdad quería lo mejor para Hinata, el Uzumaki era el indicado.

– Bueno, entonces, no me preocupo más a sabiendas que conoces al chico y sabes que traerá a Hinata con bien – Hiashi sonrió – Nos vemos al rato, con permiso – se despidió de ambos chicos cerrando la gran puerta tras él.

Pasaron varios segundos para que Tenten hablara primero.

– Bien, entonces, comencemos… – se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, pero Neji seguía de píe pensativo – Tu tío ya se fue, puedes relajarte – comentó burlona.

Neji caminó a donde ella y se postró su lado sin decir nada. Estaba un poco pensativo por su prima Hinata, pero debía de dejar de darle vueltas y concentrarse en la tarea que Hatake había dejado, confiaría en Naruto y sus intenciones para con la peliazul.

Más le vale a ese rubio idiota no sobrepasarse con Hinata.

– ¡Neji! – casi gritó la castaña en su oído y él reaccionó de inmediato agarrándose la oreja.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo? – cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

– Estás muy ausente. Desde que llegue estás pensando en otras cosas… – hizo una pausa al ver que le castaño la miraba – Si quieres, ¿por qué no vuelvo mañana? Así estás más despejado y…

– No, no. – la interrumpió, algo raro en él – Lo siento, estaba pensando en… – observó a la chica para después sonreír – Es decir, no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme – terminó por comprender que estar pensando en su prima estando con Tenten era algo absurdo.

Quería a su prima y mucho, pero en su corazón también estaba esa chica de ojos chocolate, además de que sabía que Hinata no corría ningún peligro. Así que se concentraría.

– De acuerdo – Tenten lo miró extrañada – ¿Con que deberíamos empezar? – inquirió deseando que Neji le diera alguna idea.

– No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se hace una historia "erótica" – hizo comillas con sus dedos y Tenten entrecerró los ojos derrotada.

– Está bien, te entiendo… pero algo debes de recordar de tu adolescencia…

Neji puso cara de no comprender.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Neji… fuiste adolescente ¿no? – el castaño asintió – Bueno, a esa edad… las hormonas están alborotadas, te calientas por un roce, ves videos calientes a escondidas de tus padres – trató de explicar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero el ojiperla la miró con más confusión.

– Yo no hice nada de eso – Tenten casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo.

– ¿Me estás jodiendo? – y el pelilargo negó –. Mierda, Neji… ¿qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de robot? Todos pasamos por eso…

– Pues yo no. – se recargó en el asiento cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Nada de aventurillas de adolescentes? – Neji respondió en negativa – ¿Alguna novia a escondidas?

– Si yo llego a tener una relación es para algo serio, no soy de los que solo pasan un rato con una chica – se enderezó y su mirada se clavó de lleno en los ojos café de ella.

Tenten tragó duro. Quiso creer que lo decía refiriéndose a su persona y que a lo mejor tenía oportunidad con él.

–Bueno… y, ¿entonces no hiciste nada indecoroso con nadie? ¿Nunca? – inquiriendo saber más de la vida privada del pelilargo, a sabiendo que él nunca hablaba de eso, así que aprovecharía la charla.

– Si te refieres a tener sexo, si he tenido varias relaciones en las que he estado con otras mujeres, que alguna vez fueron algo serio, pero su tiempo ya pasó… – explicó. Y Tenten entendió de inmediato.

Si algo le tenía que admirar a Neji, era su caballerosidad y el respeto con el que trataba a la población femenina, incluyéndose ella, aunque a veces la molestara por su impuntualidad y le sacara una que otra rabieta.

A veces tanto respeto del Hyuga la abrumaba, y no estaba refiriéndose a que la insultara ni nada por el estilo, solo que ella quería un poco más de cercanía, deseaba que él la mirara con otros ojos, que se fijara en ella como mujer.

Cosa que ya pasaba con Neji, pero Tenten no se percataba de ello. El castaño la miraba con otras intenciones desde hace tiempo, y aunque lo intentara negar, no podía, porque algo estaba mal en su cabeza pues no dejaba de pensar en ella de día y de noche. Él no era de imaginar perversidades con alguna mujer, eso estaba clarísimo, pero sus sueños no pensaban lo mismo que él.

Porque sí. Varias veces se había despertado en la madrugada, sudando y con un gran bulto en los pantalones. Todo por soñar que tenía a esa castaña que era su amiga debajo suyo haciéndola gozar, sabía que estaba incorrecto, pero aunque por más que quisiera, le era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

– Y… – no sabía al preguntarle algo que estaba en su mente desde hace unos minutos iba a ser prudente – ¿Cómo eres en el sexo? – lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Neji alzó una ceja por la cuestión tan atrevida de su amiga.

– ¿Yo en el sexo? – Tenten asintió tragando duro – No querrás saber…

– ¡Oh, vamos! Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme – insistió algo molesta por no recibir la confianza que ella entregaba.

– De verdad, Tenten, no quieres enterarte… – habló con un tono más serio y la ojicafé suspiró derrotada.

– Bueno, entonces no te molesto má-

– Exigente – soltó interrumpiéndola por segunda ocasión en la tarde. Tenten lo miró – Me convierto en otra persona, además, soy muy selectivo, si pienso que alguien es mi tipo, me gusta y quiere estar conmigo, no la dejo hasta que ambos estamos satisfechos…

Oh por dios, Neji Hyuga le acababa de confesar algo que no creyó escuchar nunca, lástima que parecía que ella no estaba en su lista de selección. ¿Qué se convertía en otra persona? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ahora estaba más interesada en saber. El ojiperla se caracterizaba por tener una vida completamente organizada, si algo se salía de control, él inmediatamente se encargaba del error y lo solucionaba. Sin embargo, la castaña no sabía que Neji era igual de estricto, por así decirlo, con sus antiguas parejas.

– Incluso para las relaciones tienes reglas – soltó Tenten sin pensarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió alzando una ceja, ella se regañó mentalmente por ser tan lengua suelta.

– A nada…

– Tenten… – Neji la miró con una cara de advertencia.

La chica lo dudó un momento para después suspirar derrotada.

– Neji, eres una persona maravillosa, un gran amigo – ambos disgustaron de esa palabra, sin embargo no lo obviaron – el mejor estudiante…

– ¿Pero?

– Pero… eres demasiado… obsesivo a cumplir las reglas. – soltó cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta de Neji.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos.

– ¿Era eso? – preguntó él con una sonrisa de lado.

Tenten abrió un ojo y luego el otro pensando toparse con una cara de enfado, pero en cambio se encontró con una expresión de burla de parte del pelilargo.

– Que graciosa eres, no paro de reír. – contratacó él, mostrando sus perfectos dientes en la sonrisa burlona que tenía desde que Tenten habló. – No es verdad, solo lo dices para molestarme.

– ¿Acaso no me crees?

Neji la observó esperando a que le dijera que estaba bromeando y se riera de él como era su costumbre, que aunque no le gustaba cuando la gente se burlara de él, que Tenten lo hiciera no le molestaba en absoluto, le encantaba su risa. Sin embargo, el rostro de la chica no mostraba arrepentimiento.

– Siento decirte que estás equivocada – respondió él después de unos minutos. – Admito que me gusta hacer lo correcto siempre, puesto que quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mis primas y que mi tío esté orgulloso de mí, pero a que me digas que siempre ando siguiendo las reglas, es algo exagerado.

Neji tenía razón, pero a ella le encantaba picarlo, le fascinaba el rostro del castaño en cualquier expresión, sabia de sobra que él no era ningún santo ni mucho menos era una mala persona, solo que a veces el criterio de Neji era tan recto que la exasperaba.

– ¿Por qué no empezamos con alguna idea? – intentó cambiar de tema. Y Neji asintió. Debatirían ese tema en otra ocasión.

– ¿Qué se te ocurre? – preguntó.

– Mmmh… – posó una mano en su barbilla – ¿Por qué no tomamos ideas de alguna novela clásica? ¿Tienes biblioteca, cierto?

– Sí. Está en…

– ¡Pues vamos! Que este trabajo debe quedar espectacular – se levantó rápidamente del asiento.

– Espera… – llamó Neji, Tenten lo miró desconcertada – La biblioteca está en el despacho de mi tío.

– ¿Y eso está mal por qué…?

Neji suspiró, si decía la razón por la que no estaba muy convencido para ir a la biblioteca, Tenten se burlaría en su cara por años.

– Porque no tengo la llave, y seguramente está cerrado – soltó, obviamente mintiendo.

– Pero tienen ama de llaves, le podemos decir a ella que nos abra – al castaño a veces lo impresionaba la rapidez con la que Tenten resolvía los problemas.

– No podemos.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió cruzando los brazos.

– Porque… – suspiró, debatiéndose por seguir mintiendo o decir finalmente la verdad aunque ésta fuese material para que ella se carcajeara – Porque para entrar al despacho de mi tío, siempre pido permiso, esté él o no. – al final se decidió por la segunda opción.

Tenten frunció la boca tratando de aguantar.

– Está bien, te entiendo – comentó como pudo.

– Suéltalo, sino vas a reventar por dentro.

Y Tenten lo entendió perfectamente, ya que de inmediato se soltó a reír mientras Neji ponía los ojos en blanco, no estaba molesto pero si le daba cierta vergüenza.

– Lo siento – la castaña poco a poco se tranquilizaba –Es que me da ternura, eres un hombre maravilloso, Neji – soltó sin pensarlo y al instante se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Se sonrojó y quiso esconderlo mirando hacia otro lado, en cambio Neji, escuchó para después sonreír.

– Entonces, tendremos que inventarnos algo… – dijo al entender que la primera idea no se iba a poder hacer.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Neji se levantó de su lugar desconcertando a la chica – Vamos.

– ¿A dónde? –preguntó confusa.

– Es una tarea de la universidad, ¿no? – Tenten asintió despacio no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería – Pues entonces no creo que a mi tío le moleste que entremos.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Neji le estaba diciendo algo que en su vida pensó escuchar, estaba por romper una de las reglas con la que había crecido. Cualquiera diría que era una cosa más, pero para el joven Neji, era algo muy complicado ir en contra de sus principios.

– Tranquilo, Neji – habló la castaña – Lo de antes lo hice para molestarte – sacó la lengua – Igual no tienes que hacerlo, nosotros podemos intentarnos algo…

– No – dijo convencido – Vamos a la biblioteca, seguro que ahí encontramos algo que nos ayude. – Tenten ya no quiso seguir diciendo nada, así que solo aceptó, cuando se le metía una idea al Hyuga en la cabeza nadie podía quitársela.

– De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron con la ama de llaves de la mansión, Neji le explicó y ella amablemente aceptó. Los acompañó hasta la entrada abriéndoles la gran puerta.

– Gracias, no tardamos demasiado. – avisó y la señora se fue de ahí.

Ambos jóvenes entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

– Wow, de verdad que es inmensa – admiró la castaña viendo todos los estantes llenos de libros de todos tamaños y colores, y corroborando que Neji decía la verdad que el despacho del señor Hyuga estaba ahí también, puesto que estaba un gran escritorio en medio de todo. Había hasta un closet, así de grande estaba el espacio. – Entonces, ¿comenzamos? – preguntó.

– Si.

– ¿Te confieso algo? – dijo ella mirándolo y Neji asintió – No creí que lo hicieras, eres tan perfecto con tus creencias que en verdad me sorprendiste.

– Que graciosa – el pelilargo tomó con humor el comentario.

Ambos empezaron a buscar algún libro que los ayudara, de reojo el castaño observaba cada movimiento de Tenten, su perfil era tan hermoso para sus ojos que no podía dejar de observarlo.

De pronto, observó como a la ojicafé se le cayeron un par de libros, dispuesto a ayudarla paró en seco cuando ella se agachó y la falda se levantó más de lo debido, mostrando un poco la braga negra que llevaba puesta.

Neji sintió una punzada en su entrepierna. Con vergüenza alejó su vista de ella por unos segundos, sin embargo, no aguantó y sus ojos color perla volvieron a mirarla mientras recogía los libros del suelo, se sentía un completo pervertido, pero no podía parar.

Cuando ella se enderezó, rápidamente despegó su vista e hizo como si estuviera leyendo un libro.

 _Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué te pasa, Neji? Tú definitivamente no eres así. Deja de comportarte como un degenerado. Dios._

Su respiración se aceleró cuando su mente le empezó a jugar sucio. Imaginando a Tenten sonrojada, sus ojos y boca entreabierta, desnuda y solo con las bragas negras puestas. Demasiado sexy para su control mental.

Él era un caballero, nunca pensaría cosas de ese tipo con su mejor amiga, sin embargo también sabía que era un hombre y que a veces sus deseos carnales salían a relucir.

Se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a la chica, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con lo que no quería, su polla estaba haciendo bulto en sus pantalones, casi podía apostar que su bóxer estaba a punto de romperse. Chasqueó la lengua dispuesto a tranquilizarse.

Pero eso no fue posible, ya que segundos después escuchó la voz de alguien afuera y de inmediato la reconoció.

– Mierda, es mi tío Hiashi. – al escuchar al chico Tenten corrió hacia él con cara de asustada.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le dirás que entramos sin su permiso? – preguntó alarmada.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que Neji la jaló del brazo para encerrarse dentro del closet que se encontraba ahí.

Tenten pensó que era más grande, pero no, solo cabían aparentemente dos personas, sin embargo quedaba demasiado apretado.

Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran por la cercanía. Las respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban y solo era un par de centímetros que separaban sus labios.

Aparentemente, los dos chicos tenían la adrenalina hasta el tope, y qué le digan loca, pero en su vientre sentía una opresión, algo duro estaba apretando contra su piel, ¿acaso era Neji? No, imposible, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando ¿cierto?

El Hyuga sudaba frío por dos razones, la primera, era que su tío estaba afuera y si se enteraba que había entrado sin su consentimiento iba a decepcionarse, y la segunda y más importante en ese momento, era su miembro duro, que en vez de tranquilizarse por el susto, estaba más erguido que nunca por la cercanía de Tenten.

 _¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

La ojicafé no tenía pelos en la lengua, así que con algo de nerviosismo quiso sacarse de dudas.

– Neji… – susurró.

– ¿Mmh?

– Eso… que siento en mi vientre… es tu… tu… – tal vez ella era muy directa, pero ese tipo de situaciones la hacían tartamudear.

Neji cerró fuertemente los ojos, al parecer ocurrió lo que él no quería, Tenten se había dado cuenta. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que por fin respondió.

– Ajá.

De nuevo en silencio, la castaña podía notar el sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del Hyuga, ella estaba igual de abochornada que él, tanto tiempo esperando a que Neji le mostrara algún sentimiento por ella, y que lo primero fuera una erección contra su ser, se sentía entre halagada y avergonzada.

– Lo… lo siento, cambiaré de posición para no incomodarte – dijo con las mejillas arreboladas, no tenía fuerza ni para mirarlo a los ojos.

– No, espe-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña se puso de espaldas a él. Pegando sus redondas nalgas a su entrepierna.

 _¡Mierda! Esto es muchísimo peor._

Sintió más opresión contra su cuerpo y Neji quería que la tierra se la tragara, Tenten sentía el pulso acelerado y algo en su centro comenzó a palpitar.

– Neji – habló y él pensó lo peor.

 _¡Seguramente me gritará que soy un pervertido!_

– Creo que tu tío ya se fue y ni nos dimos cuenta. – comentó viendo por una rendija del closet.

– ¿Estás segura? – inquirió nervioso, tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería salir de ahí y tomar aire fresco para poder tranquilizarse pero a la vez quería seguir estando ahí pudiendo oler el dulce aroma de la castaña, sentirla cerca.

– Si. – respondió, más no se movió, la respiración del Hyuga la sentía en su nuca causándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, su mente exclamaba por moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Quedaron quietos, ninguno movía un musculo, solo se lograba escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de cada uno y ya ninguno estaba pensando con claridad.

Tenten sentía su pulso acelerado al darse cuenta que su trasero seguía siendo presionado por la entrepierna de Neji, algo que en vez de ponerla alerta, la excitó de sobremanera. Y el castaño no estaba en mejores condiciones, su erección en vez de bajar aumentaba y eso lo tenía con los pelos de punta, jamás imaginó que con solo tener cerca a la chica iba a pasarle aquello.

– Creo que es mejor que salgamos – la castaña abrió la puerta, y en cuanto se dispuso a salir, su brazo fue aprisionado jalándolo con un poco de fuerza hacia atrás y lo que menos se esperó que pasara, la agarró por sorpresa.

Neji la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su cuerpo, no dijo nada y ella tampoco, sin embargo ambos anhelaban estar así de cerca, perla contra café querían lo mismo, y el primero en decidirse en quedarse sin las ganas fue Neji, ya que la aprisionó con su brazos para después plantarle un beso de lo más exigente y demandante, Tenten al principio quedó estática, pero reaccionando rápidamente le siguió la velocidad, el chico la besaba con mucha pasión y ella le respondía de la misma forma, sus lenguas apenas se tocaron se hicieron adictas la una de la otra.

Para Tenten todo esto parecía sacado de su imaginación, que Neji mostrara tanto interés en ella era algo que siempre había querido, que la mirara con deseo y ahora mismo, sus besos le decían que ese deseo se lo había estado guardando desde hace rato por la forma en la que se la comía con tanta desesperación. Se excitó más al sentir la piel del Hyuga en su cuerpo.

Las manos del pelilargo bajaron de la espalda a la cintura y de la cintura a las redondas nalgas de la ojicafé, las apretó obteniendo un gemido de parte de ella, su libido había aumentado de hace rato así que sin pensárselo mucho, sus manos empezaron a subir la falda, impaciente se hizo paso hasta la piel, la cual apretó con más vehemencia. Su lujuria se disparó al sentir como las bragas de ella apuradamente tapaban parte de su anatomía, teniendo libre gran parte de su trasero. Tanto tiempo imaginándose como era la piel de Tenten, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo el deseo que sentía por ella incrementó.

Dieron torpemente unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con un sillón dentro de la gran biblioteca, quedando Tenten acorralada. Sin embargo, al sentir ese golpe, parece que volvió a la realidad. Su boca se separó de la masculina y él frunció el ceño al ya no sentir el calor de la castaña.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco aturdido por los besos y el toqueteo.

– Esto no está bien… – susurró –. Alguien podría entrar y vernos…

– Ese es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar – respondió yéndose directamente al cuello de la chica, claramente su raciocinio se había ido al carajo y ahora lo único que quería era arrancarle la ropa a su mejor amiga.

Tenten se encendió al escucharlo, ya no era el mismo de hace unos minutos, lo podía observar en sus ojos, ahora un brillo de excitación podía verse en los ojos aperlados.

– ¿Estás rompiendo las reglas, Neji Hyuga? – molestó coqueta mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Por ti, rompería todo a mí alrededor para estar cerca de ti – confesó y ella sintió como bombeaba su corazón de la emoción. – Me tienes vuelto loco desde hace mucho.

Sin decir algo, ella se le abalanzó a la boca, ahora solo lo que quería era sentir a Neji tocando todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó del sillón y colgó sus brazos del cuello del ojiperla, caminaron de nuevo sin despegarse hasta chocar con un gran estante lleno de libros. Para ese entonces, Neji ya estaba sin camisa y Tenten solo en ropa interior. Un combinado negro que dejó al Hyuga boquiabierto.

– Me encantas, siempre has parecido la más hermosa, ahora te veo y eres más perfecta de lo que pensaba – dijo para volver a tomar con brusquedad su boca, la chica gimió al sentir las manos de él en sus senos todavía cubiertos por la tela.

Ella dispuesta a sentirlo también, introdujo una mano en su pantalón, agarrando la dura polla del castaño por encima del bóxer, él jadeó en respuesta.

Estaba tan duro y sensible a la vez que suspiró al sentir como la castaña manoseaba lentamente su masculinidad. Apresuradamente Tenten desabrochó el botón de los jeans y estos cayeron al suelo. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio el tamaño del miembro que se veía debajo del bóxer.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Neji mordiendo y lamiendo una oreja femenina.

Ella sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del ojiperla, sonrió satisfecha, ese hombre era fuego puro.

– Me fascina – respondió al instante que se ponía en cuclillas y de un tirón bajaba la última prenda que le quedaba al Hyuga.

Neji miraba maravillado desde su altura como la castaña empezaba a masturbar lentamente su polla.

– Joder – exclamó cuando la boca de Tenten acaparó casi todo su miembro, lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta y el castaño empezó a respirar dificultosamente.

Pasaba la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, mordisqueaba despacio la glande roja e hinchada, para Tenten, estar en esa posición le excitaba demasiado, su centro estaba casi chorreando.

Siguió en su labor, Neji tenía la mandíbula tensa, una mano estaba estirada recargándose al estante para no caer y la otra estaba enredada en el cabello de la chica.

– Si, así… maldita sea, chúpalo todo – soltó entrecortado, estaban dando el mejor sexo oral de su vida y la autora de todo eso era su mejor amiga, que después de todo esto claramente tendría otro título.

Estaba por tocar el cielo con las manos, sentía el orgasmo cerca y sería uno de los más deliciosos de su vida, podía presentirlo. Empezó a menear sus caderas más rápido, penetraba la boca de la chica con empeño y ella no dejaba de chuparlo como si dependiera de ello.

– Mierda, Tenten… me vengo – avisó sintiendo una sensación enorme venir desde dentro.

– Dámelo – exigió ella mientras seguía chupándolo con más ansias. Segundos después la boca de la chica se llenó del esperma caliente. Ella lo tragó todo complacida al mismo tiempo que continuaba succionado hasta que salió la última gota del líquido blanco.

Neji sonrió ladino, estaba viéndola como un idiota mientras ella se limpiaba la comisura de los labios para después pararse y ponerse a su altura.

– Es tu turno – mencionó él para girarla y recargarla al estante para que la ojicafé quedase de espaldas.

– Ahh – gimió cuando sintió la mano de Neji golpear contra una de sus nalgas.

El Hyuga se acercó para poder mordisquear la nuca y parte de los hombros de la castaña mientras una de sus manos se escabullía hacia el centro de la chica.

– Has estado esperando tanto que ahora estás toda mojada – susurró sensualmente en su oído.

– Mmmmh… Neji – jadeó al sentir los largos dedos masajear suavemente su zona más necesitada.

Movía su mano y mientras más lo hacía, se empapaba de los jugos que ella expendía. Dos de sus dedos abatían contra el clítoris hinchado, lo movía en círculos y de una manera en la que Tenten se sentía a desfallecer por el placer que le estaba ofreciendo su mejor amigo.

La castaña tenía claro que Neji tenía una personalidad seductora debajo de la seria que todos los días salía a relucir, hablaba tan sexy que sentía sus piernas flaquear, su toque la hacía sentir deseada. Ahora le quedaba claro cuando le confesó que se convertía en otra persona.

Con la otra mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica, estrujó los senos pellizcando los erectos pezones, en respuesta la chica gemía deseosa por más.

La fuerte mano del pelilargo se posó en la espalda de ella, haciendo presión para que ésta se inclinara mirando hacia el estante y su redondo trasero junto con su chorreante vagina quedara al descubierto.

– Te ves deliciosa – mencionó lamiéndose los labios, tenía demasiadas ganas de introducirse de una buena vez, pero su instinto más bajo lo estaba controlando desde hace rato, lo único que quería era disfrutar y que Tenten lo hiciera de la misma manera.

– Neji… qué hac- ¡Ahhhh! – chilló fuerte al sentir la lengua del chico en su húmeda cavidad, él abrió un poco los pliegues y su boca succionaba como podía los jugos que ella le proporcionaba.

– Me encanta tu sabor – dijo para seguir lamiendo y chupando la rosada vagina de la castaña que gemia sin parar.

El castaño se hincó para quedar a la altura de las nalgas de ella, las cuales las tenía apresadas por sus grandes manos, abriéndolas para tener mejor acceso al centro necesitado de su atención. El olor llegó a sus fonas nasales e inconscientemente Neji se lamió de nuevo los labios, ese era un manjar que de ninguna manera lo desperdiciaría.

Tenten casi no podía respirar, sus jadeos y gemidos cada vez era más irregulares, estaba aferrada a un estante, si no, hace tiempo hubiera caído al suelo. Ella estaba demasiado excitada ya que movía su trasero para que la lengua de él la recorriera por completo, posicionando una mano en la cabeza de Neji y este no se alejara de su intimidad.

Y es que, demonios, Neji era un maldito dios sexual, movía su lengua de tal manera que Tenten sentía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse.

Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos en medio de la biblioteca de Hiashi Hyuga, Tenten recargada a un estante con el culo hacia Neji, y este último tenía su rostro enterrado entre las nalgas de la chica dándole posiblemente el mejor sexo oral que haya experimentado. La escena se veía bastante erótica, tal y como en las películas para adultos.

– Mierda, Neji… si, así… sigue… – decía como podía, sentía su centro mojarse cada vez más – No pares… ya casi llego – pidió y el pelilargo eso fue música para sus oídos, inmediatamente comenzó a arremeter contra el clítoris con más vehemencia y rapidez – ¡Ahh! ¡Si! ¡Ahí, ahí, sigue así! – él continuaba con su labor mientras una de sus manos golpeaba con las nalgas de ella.

Segundos después Tenten sintió uno de los orgasmos más devastadores de toda su maldita vida.

– ¡Ahhh, ahhh, Neji! – gimió el nombre de quien le estaba otorgando tal placer al sentirse envuelta dentro de ese torbellino de sensaciones que emergieron de su centro hasta acaparar todo su cuerpo.

Respiraba entrecortado, casi pensó que sus pulmones salían por su boca, su frente chocó contra el estante, no podía moverse pues si lo hacia sus piernas no iban a apoyarla.

Neji se levantó hasta quedar a su altura, con su dedo pulgar se limpió los restos de los jugos de ella y se acercó a su oído.

– ¿Ya te recuperaste? – susurró y ella dio un respingo, negando lentamente – ¿No? Qué lástima, mira como me pusiste con tus gemidos – señaló su polla y Tenten tragó duro cuando la vio. Completamente parada y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

– Métemela.

– ¿Cómo? Pensé que estabas cansada… – la castaña se sonrojó, si estaba algo agotada pero quería sentir ese pedazo de carne dentro de ella, lo ansiaba con todo su ser.

Todavía de espaldas a él, restregó su trasero con el miembro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

– Te quiero dentro – confesó cerrando los ojos, por lo que no vio como Neji sonreía complacido.

– Tus deseos son órdenes – tomó el trasero, acomodó su polla en la entrada húmeda para después agregar: – Me encantas.

Se sumergió en el cuerpo de la chica de un solo intento y nunca pensó que fuese tan satisfactorio como lo era en ese momento.

– Ah… joder, eres deliciosa por dentro y por fuera – declaró él, mordiendo un hombro femenino.

– Cógeme duro – pidió Tenten al sentirse invadida, pudo sentir claramente como la polla de él era grande, quería que la cogiera, que la hiciera suya de todas las formas posibles. Neji, por su parte, sonrió de lado.

El Hyuga comenzó a entrar y salir de una forma salvaje y sedienta, como si se quisiera comer a Tenten de un solo bocado, mientras la castaña gritaba y gemía llena de placer.

– ¿Así te gusta? – preguntó embistiéndola como un animal. Ya no era el pelilargo serio y recatado, ahora era un hombre con deseos carnales que disfrutaba del sexo.

– Si... si… si – jadeaba como podía, los senos rebotaban de un lado a otro y Neji aprovechó para estrujarlos a su antojo.

Se le antojó morderlos y chuparlos, así que de un movimiento salió de la castaña y antes de que ella reclamara el vacío en su entrepierna, la giró quedando cara a cara y la besó.

Ambas lenguas bailaban sincronizadamente, el beso era apasionado y a la vez lleno de deseo, de sentimientos que no se habían dicho con palabras.

– Eres realmente hermosa, Tenten – susurró a la chica contra sus labios y ella lo besó de nuevo con más anhelo.

Cargó a la chica, la puso de espalda con el estante y ella inmediatamente enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas auto penetrándose.

– ¡Ah! Maldita sea – gimió Neji ante la sorpresa, Tenten soltó una risita y comenzó a moverse.

El pelilargo comenzó a embestirla mientras la sostenía del trasero, los senos de ella se movían de arriba hacia abajo y Neji casi babeó al verlos.

Abrió la boca y atrapó a uno, lo chupó, lamió y mordió a su antojo aquellos montículos. La castaña se sentía en el cielo. De nueva cuenta una ola de calor se concentró en su vientre avisando que un nuevo orgasmo estaba por golpearla.

– Ah, Tenten… estoy… que me vengo – jadeó, sintiendo su polla como era succionada por la intimidad femenina.

– Yo igual… no pares, sigue así… – respondió enredando sus brazos al cuello del ojiperla.

Siguió arremetiendo contra ella, segundos después ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos eran invadidos por el mejor puto orgasmo que hubiesen sentido nunca. La semilla del chico se desparramó toda dentro de la ojicafé.

Él por su parte, jadeó el nombre de la castaña y ella por el contrario, gritó el nombre del hombre que le había regalado dos maravillosos orgasmos en una sola tarde.

La respiración irregular de la castaña chocaba con el hombro derecho de Tenten, seguían en la misma posición, él de pie cargándola mientras ella abrazaba las caderas con sus piernas, recargados al estante.

Neji la bajó cuidadosamente y la observó completa, desnuda y maravillosa.

– Eres hermosa, me encantas ¿ya te lo había dicho? – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella le respondió de la misma manera soltando una risita.

 _Soy muy selectivo, si pienso que alguien es mi tipo, me gusta y quiere estar conmigo, no la dejo hasta que ambos estamos satisfechos._

¡Y vaya que eran ciertas esas palabras! Neji era alguien que no se conformaba con poco y eso Tenten lo comprobó en carne propia. Ese había sido el mejor sexo que llegó a imaginar.

– Pues sí que eres exigente – soltó ella sin pensarlo, como siempre.

Neji la miró y soltó una carcajada, Tenten quiso babear en ese instante.

– Te dije que no querías saber – molestó él acercándose y arrinconándola.

– No pongas palabras en mi boca – respondió. El ojiperla sonrió de lado.

– ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – inquirió cambiando de tema.

– ¿Qué?

– Que ahora eres mía, que nadie más puede tocarte como yo lo hago – sus manos fueron a parar al trasero de la chica – que nadie más puede besarte como yo lo hago – besó sus labios con mucha delicadeza.

– ¿Ah, sí? – cuestionó ella tratando de no verse alucinada por los labios del Hyuga – ¿Y eso quién me lo dice?

– Yo. – dijo seguro.

– Mmmh… no me convence – debatió bromeando, sin embargo la broma no duro mucho ya que de nuevo se escuchó como querían entrar en la biblioteca.

Ambos jóvenes alarmados, recogieron como pudieron la ropa que dejaron regada para después esconderse de nuevo, en el closet donde todo empezó.

Segundos después de estar escondidos, nadie entró. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

– Debemos vestirnos – susurró Tenten.

– Tienes razón – concordó y salieron de nuevo para ponerse la ropa.

Mientras se colocaban la ropa, Neji la observaba de reojo, no podía creer el tiempo que desperdició al no decirle sus sentimientos, Tente le gustaba prácticamente desde que la vio por primera vez en la universidad, y cuando la comenzó a tratar, se dio cuenta que era una mujer decidida, que sabía lo que quería, algo escandalosa pero sobre todo, buena persona y divertida.

Ya no había que buscar más, en ella encontró todo lo que le encantaba en una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer, nunca tuvo sexo como lo hizo con ella! Esto lo iba a recordar lo que le quedaba de vida.

Salieron de la biblioteca para sentarse de nueva cuenta en la sala.

– Mierda – exclamó la ojicafé.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Se supone que fuimos a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea de literatura…

– Es cierto – dijo Neji recordando que habían hecho de todo menos la dichosa historia erótica. – Sin embargo, supongo que tenemos material de sobra para poder hacerla, ¿no?

Tenten se sonrojó hasta los pies.

– Estás más confiado desde que estábamos en la biblioteca – se defendió ella al ver que Neji ahora hablaba un poco más de lo normal.

– ¿No te gusta? – La castaña sonrió.

– Me encanta.

Jamás una mujer se le había encarnado tanto para hacer que él hablara cosas demás… Tenten era la primera.

Si, definitivamente ella era la indicada y él el indicado para ella.

…

Kakashi caminaba por la calle, de regreso a su hogar, cuando un rostro conocido de hace años venia hacia él.

– ¿Señor Hyuga? – inquirió al ver al hombre a lado suyo.

– ¿Si? – respondió el pelilargo confundido, pero al ver que era el peliplateado sonrió de inmediato –. Kakashi, ¿cómo estás? – saludo estrechando su mano cortésmente con el hombre.

– Muy bien, ¿y usted? ¿Cómo le ha ido? – le alegraba verlo, él lo conoció desde que era un mocoso, pues por unos años trabajó como maestro en la preparatoria donde él estudiaba, después hizo su propio negocio y Hiashi subió como espuma en el mundo de los empresarios dejando su trabajo como profesor.

– Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – sonrió – ¿Y tú?, Escuché por mis hijos que ahora eres profesor de literatura en la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio. Me alegro mucho por ti, siempre fuiste un gran estudiante. – Kakashi sonrió por el cumplido y porque lo recordaba de esa forma.

– Si, ahora estoy dando clases, la literatura es algo que me gusta y qué mejor que compartirlo con los demás. – confesó.

– Me alegro mucho por ti.

– Y… ¿Cómo están Hinata y Neji? – quiso indagar como el buen profesor chismoso si estaban haciendo la tarea que él había dejado.

– Ellos están bien… – hizo una pausa y Kakashi pensó que sería todo lo que supiera. – De hecho Neji se quedó en casa haciendo tarea con la jovencita Tenten – el peligris casi grita de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo se aguantó por su seguridad y la de Neji. Hiashi no mencionó a Hinata así que supuso que sería un poco difícil ese ship entre ella y Naruto, teniendo a Hiashi como padre.

– Oh… – exclamó él fingiendo sorpresa – Neji siempre ha sido un buen estudiante, de los mejores, al igual que Hinata. Supongo que los Hyuga lo llevan en la sangre.

Hiashi rio por el comentario.

– Si, ambos son buenos hijos, igual Hinata desde en la tarde se fue a hacer tarea con un compañero suyo. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi se quería trepar a las malditas paredes. ¡Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección! ¡Que genio, que mente tan superior tenía que todo le estaba saliendo excelente!

Neji y Tenten. Hinata y Naruto. ¡Dos de sus ships! ¡En un solo día! ¡La mejor noticia que le dieron!

– ¿Kakashi? – Hiashi se preocupó al ver que el hombre se quedó ido.

– Ah, lo siento. – reaccionó.

– Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Kakashi. – se despidió estrechando de nuevo las manos.

– El gusto fue mío, señor Hiashi. – ambos hombres sonrieron cortésmente mientras caminaban por caminos distintos.

 _¡La mejor noticia del día!_

Ahora si no podía esperar hasta el lunes.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que muuuuuuy bien, antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Casi le llego a los 3 meses D: Sin embargo, la espera acabó y acá tuvieron un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia con su respectiva dotación de lemmon jijiji espero haya sido de su agrado :3. Elegí esta pareja como siguiente ya que desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo picante de estos dos, pues fue de las primeras parejas que leí al entrar en el fandom de Naruto, que nostalgia :') De hecho creo que mi primer lemon fue de ellos :O no recuerdo muy bien, y qué mejor que homenajearlos así (?)**

 **Jajaja de todas formas gracias por llegar hasta acá y tenerme paciencia. Igual haré todo lo posible para ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias que las tengo muy abandonadas ):** _Policías y ladronas_ **tuvo un excelente recibimiento así que esa será la siguiente que actualice. Esté atentas las que siguen ese fic.**

 **Bueno, gracias a todos y todas que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo, los llevo en el corazón :3 A los que apenas la están leyendo… Pónganse cómodos que esto apenas comienza xD se vienen más capítulos calenturientos de nuestros protagonistas. ¡No se lo pierdan! xDD**

 **¡Si les gustó el capítulo regálenme su opinión en los comentarios! Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a las personas que me regalan sus reviews, son un amorts. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, se los agradeceré siempre!**

 **Responderé comentario por comentario por MP, pero a los que no tienen cuenta, lo haré por aquí:**

 **\- Guest:** **¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y me regales tu opinión sobre él, gracias por tu review. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **\- chico tranquilo** **: ¡Hola, hola! Como siempre leer tus reviews hace que mis ánimos suban hasta el cielo, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco. Jajaja hacer que los personajes sufran es lo que más me gusta xDD Sai no la tuvo fácil pero al final lo disfrutó xDD Y hablando de esta nueva actualización, ¿qué te pareció? ¡El NejiTen debió ser canon, es una de mis favoritas! Sin embargo, no lo fue): pero yo me encargaré que de no muera este ship jajaja siempre vivo en mi corazón xDD Espero que te haya gustado el lemon, traté de hacer lo mejor posible. A ver cómo me va. ¡Gracias por estar siempre presente en los reviews, estaré esperando el siguiente con ansias! E igualmente, estaré trabajando a toda máquina para traerles el siguiente de Policías y ladronas. Y bueno, me despido, gracias nuevamente. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Muy bien, entonces, ¡diganme qué les pareció el lemmon! ¿Le faltó? ¿Algo que agregar? ¿Algo que quitar? Pueden decirme con confianza, estoy aprendiendo :D**

 **Y con esto me despido de ustedes, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y mis ocurrencias, espero leer sus reviews!**

 **Los quiero a montones.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	6. No me gustas

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (…) indican cambio de escena.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y texto explícito.

.

* * *

 **Kakashi's shipper**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **No me gustas**

* * *

Miró por la ventana del segundo piso, se encontraba en su habitación, intranquilo, el estómago parecía que no le daba tregua, y lo que más le angustiaba de todo era que no sabía porque se encontraba tan nervioso. Miró de nuevo hacia afuera y esa era la décima vez que se fijaba en menos de 5 minutos.

Checó su reloj de pared. Las 4:30 de la tarde, la hora en que se iba a reunir con su compañera de trabajo.

Caminó de un lado a otro mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho. Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, su cama, su ropa, sus zapatos, todo.

 _¡Maldición! Solo es una simple tarea, ¿por qué siento como si fuera a saltar de un precipicio? Necesito tranquilizarme, pensar con la cabeza fría, dejar de sudar y agobiarme por una estupidez. Tengo que distraerme con algo._

Justamente, su celular comenzó a sonar y él rápidamente respondió sin fijarse en el nombre.

– ¿Hola?

– _¿Shikamaru? ¡Genial! Me alegra que me respondas, dios, estoy nervioso, acabo de ir por Hinata a su casa para hacer la tarea de Kakashi y no sabes lo agobiado que estoy y-_

– Naruto – lo paró en seco, estaba hablando muy rápido y el Nara apenas le seguía el ritmo – Más despacio que no estoy entendiendo nada.

– _Lo siento, pero es que estoy con Hinata en mi casa y estoy demasiado nervioso, no sé qué hacer, cómo comportarme…_ – el pelinegro sonrió de lado, Naruto estaba en las mismas que él, solo que el rubio ya estaba con la chica.

– Primero, tranquilízate… – dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible – Hinata es una persona muy paciente y buena, no te juzgara por nada que hagas – _Y más porqué la traes loca_ – Solo sé tú mismo… Inhala y exhala despacio tres veces – Y Naruto así lo hizo.

Pasaron varios segundos y ambos hicieron el ritual, que aunque Naruto fue por ayuda con el Nara, este último estaba sudando frio.

– Gracias, amigo – habló el rubio y en su tono de voz se notaba la tranquilidad, algo que Shikamaru envidió – Le llamé a Sasuke pero el muy imbécil no me respondió ni una llamada – el Nara rió.

– Seguro estaba ocupado.

– Más le vale… bien, tengo que volver. A Hinata se le hará raro que esté tanto tiempo en el baño. Nos vemos el lunes y suerte con tu tarea.

– Igual – colgó el teléfono – Mis consejos de inhala y exhala le sirven a otros y no a mí, que ironía – aventó el aparato en la cama y de nuevo fue a fijarse por la ventana, a esa rubia ya se le había hecho tarde.

– ¿Hablando solo?

Respingó y su corazón se aceleró al escucharla detrás de él. Giró su cuerpo y la vio justo en la puerta de su habitación.

Sus cuatro coletas se volvieron una, y su fleco caía armoniosamente por su frente, sus ojos verdes resaltaban como dos joyas, vestía unos jeans pegados y una blusa que acentuaba sus pechos.

Shikamaru tragó fuerte y desvió la mirada, Temari no vio que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

– ¿Quedaste mudo? – molestó ella notando como quedo estático.

– Solo me sorprende que mamá te haya dejado subir hasta acá – carraspeó tratando de desviar el que lo haya tomado por sorpresa.

Su madre era de las personas que no les gusta que su hijo esté a solas con una chica en su habitación. Pero parece que la rubia le cayó tan bien desde la primera vez que la vio. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, las dos mujeres tenían un temperamento igual, en fin, entre ellas se entienden.

– Tu mamá es una amor de persona – dijo sonriendo – Se ve que es de armas tomar pero es muy amable, me dijo que subiera que seguro no habías bajado porque estabas holgazaneando – Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, ahora su mama le jugaba en contra también – Y por lo visto no se equivocó.

– No estaba holgazaneando, estaba hablando por teléfono.

– ¿No es lo mismo? – el Nara no supo que contestar – Bueno, da igual. Ya estoy aquí – caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, mientras sacó su computadora portátil que hasta ahora el pelinegro se dio cuenta que traía – Tengo algunas ideas de lo que puede ser nuestra historia erótica, pero también quiero escuchar las que tú tienes, podemos mezclarlas y hacer una combinación.

Shikamaru la escuchó y asintió después de que terminara, fue a su escritorio y de un cajón sacó una libreta, Temari estiró su mano para que se la diera pero el pelinegro no se la entregó. En cambio, el pelinegro la tomó con más fuerza, algo que la rubia entendió de inmediato.

Esa libreta, o era algo muy importante para él o tenía algo dentro que no quería que nadie viera.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

– Ah, si… – abrió la libreta en una página en específico y se la mostró a la chica. Ésta leyó por unos segundos mientras asentía – ¿Qué piensas? – inquirió dudoso.

– Son ideas muy buenas – sonrió halagadora – ¿Quién diría que en esa cabeza no solo se piensa en estar acostado todo el día? – molestó.

El chico rodó los ojos, ya era algo rutinario que le molestara de esa forma, ella siempre decía que era una flojonazo que no sabía hacer nada, y que si seguía así, iba a terminar solo y miserable. Algo que el Nara ignoraba cada que salía ese tema.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron mejor en la cama, sentados respaldados en la pared, con Temari con la portátil en las piernas y Shikamaru a lado de ella viendo lo que hacía o con las manos detrás de la cabeza contemplando las nubes desde su lugar.

Pero lo tenía que hacer de vez en cuando, pues tenía miedo de que la rubia se diera cuenta que estaba holgazaneando a media tarea. Aunque lo que más pasaba por su mente era por qué su profesor encargaría este tipo de trabajo y por qué se empeñó en que los equipos estuvieran conformados de un hombre y una mujer.

– ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi nos dejó esta tarea? – preguntó sin pensárselo mucho.

Temari no dejó de mirar la pantalla de su laptop, sin embargo respondió.

– Por qué es maestro de literatura y puede dejar lo que se le pegue la gana, sin importan que tan extraño sea – encogió los hombros.

– Si eso lo sé, pero… ¿no se te hace extraño que él mismo se haya tomado la molestia de hacer las parejas? Regularmente no le importa, y para serte sincero, hizo parejas que no se hubieran visto nunca.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – esta vez lo miró de lleno, pues eso que estaba diciendo Shikamaru le llamó demasiado la atención.

– Piénsalo, ¿Cuándo iban a ponerse en pareja Suigetsu y Karin? Esos dos se pelean cada 2 segundos, Neji y Tenten son amigos, pero el Hyuga preferiría hacer equipo con su prima… y que decir de la pareja de Naruto y Hinata…

– Ellos se gustan entre sí, otra cosa es que sean demasiado tímidos – dijo defendiéndolos.

– Exacto, y por lo mismo no estarían en el mismo equipo por su propia voluntad.

– ¿Qué me dices de Sai e Ino? – preguntó más interesada en la conversación.

– De ellos no te diré nada, porque ellos si harían pareja, pero ¿Sasuke y Sakura? – abrió los ojos tratando de obviarlo – Ellos apuradamente y se miran durante clase, y sin ofender, pero tú y yo no hubiéramos hecho equipo ni aunque nos pagaran.

Temari abrió la boca tratando de apelarlo, más no pudo hacerlo. Tenía razón, ella no hubiera hecho pareja con él por muchas razones, una, es una flojo de lo peor, lo tendría que estar arriando para hacer el trabajo, dos, no tenía muy buena relación y tercera, estar cerca de él hacía que las manos le temblaran y el pulso le aumentara. Y no sabía por qué, él no parecía el hombre que ella a le gustara, siempre despreocupado de todo, sin amedrentarse de los problemas, y lo que más le molestaba es que esa actitud de desinterés, la atraía más y a sus ojos era demasiado sexy.

No había despegado la vista de su laptop, pues lo tenía a lado de una posición demasiado sensual, medio sentado y medio acostado, su playera caía por su abdomen y se le alzaba un poco dejando ver los bellos que se escondían dentro de su pantalón.

Por dios, tenía que estar ciega para no ver lo apetitoso que se miraba ese holgazán.

– ¿Te molestaste? – escuchó y rápidamente lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Eh?

– Digo que si te enojaste por lo que dije que tú y yo no hubiéramos hecho equipo si no fuera por Kakashi…

– No. Claro que no, en cambio, tienes razón – se quedó ida otro momento, pensando en todo eso.

– Para mí qué Kakashi está tramando algo…

– ¿Algo cómo qué?

– No lo sé aun, pero que nos emparejaran a todos, sin derecho a replicar o cambiar, el que nos pusiera a escoger un género y que el más alto fuera el erótico… Es algo que no me cuadra…

– ¿Quieres decir que Kakashi Hatake, profesor de literatura de la universidad más importante de Tokio, emparejó a sus alumnos estratégicamente en lo que parece un plan perfectamente estructurado y con una finalidad que todavía no sabemos?

– Se podría decir.

Temari sonrió de lado.

– Es verdad que es extraño todo esto, pero creo que estas exagerando – le restó importancia.

Shikamaru lo sopesó, a lo mejor si estaba pensando cosas que no, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que las parejas no fueron hechas de pura casualidad.

– Bueno, tengo la esencia de la historia, me parece divertida y erótica al mismo tiempo, si esto es un plan de Kakashi como dices, se ira de espaldas después de leerla, no tendrá más remedio que darnos ese 60% que prometió – la rubia sonrió y a su vez se lamió los labios, algo que Shikamaru no pasó desapercibido, sus comisuras quedaron brillantes, él pensó que se le iba la vida observándola y solo asintió como idiota.

El que tocaran a su puerta lo puso alerta, rápidamente se levantó a abrir.

– Shikamaru, querido… – apareció su madre del otro lado – Voy a ir al supermercado, necesito comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo.

– Esta bien mamá – respondió rascándose la cabeza.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y miró a Temari tecleando en su ordenador. Sonrió enseguida.

– Se nota que es una muchacha de bien, es muy educada y serena – susurró y Shikamaru se sorprendió de sobremanera – Sería maravilloso si fuera tu novia – el pelinegro abrió los ojos.

– Mamá, no es buen momento para que digas esas cosas – el chico miró a su madre y después desvió la vista a la rubia, con miedo a que los escuchara.

– Mírate… si se nota a kilómetros que babeas por ella – en respuesta el Nara boqueó sin saber que decir, podía negarlo todo, pero no lo hizo – Y ella igualmente sentirá cosas por ti, ¿eh? – alzó ambas cejas.

– Mamá… – su tonó sonó a advertencia, necesitaba que su madre se marchara, si no iba a poner las cosas muy incomodas.

– Pórtense bien – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y tenía la atención de la chica, Shikamaru se puso rígido. ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Si las cosas se ponen más movidas, en el cuarto de tu padre hay… ya sabes qué, no quiero tener nietos a esta edad y…

– ¡Mamá! – alzó la voz el chico completamente abochornado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo su madre? ¿De cuándo acá le da consejos de esa índole?

– ¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó apenada – No los quise incomodar, bueno, me voy – se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando a los dos jóvenes en la habitación. Quedó parado alado de la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Shikamaru estaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ¿de dónde sacó eso su madre? Ella, que siempre lo amenazó con castrarlo si no terminaba la universidad por culpa de un embarazo no deseado. Ahora venía a decir que en su cuarto había condones, ¡¿por qué estas cosas le suceden a él?! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensaría Temari? ¡Oh por dios! Seguramente se iría después de eso.

– Lo siento, en verdad… mi madre no es ese tipo de personas que suelen decir eso. No sé qué le pasó, te pido disculpas por sus comentarios…

Pero Temari estaba ensimismada en no mostrar el gran sonrojo que tenía en el rostro, se suponía que no habían ido a su casa porque estarían sus hermanos y ellos no hubiesen dejado que Shikamaru entrara en su habitación y si se quedaban en la sala, Gaara y Kankuro no iban a dejar en paz al pelinegro, prefirió ir a casa del Nara, pero nunca imaginó que su madre les dijera tales cosas.

Estaba tan abochornada, no le echaba la culpa a la señora, si no a ella misma, pues si no le gustara tanto el pelinegro, ni se hubiera inmutado. Pero Shikamaru era el dueño de sus pensamientos día y noche, fue por eso que le pegaron duro aquellas palabras, sin embargo necesitaba relajarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

– No te preocupes, seguro tu mamá estaba bromeando – dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, y para su sorpresa, lo logró – Además, jamás estaríamos en "esa" situación…

Shikamaru no entendió eso último. La vio mientras ella dejaba su portátil en la cama y se ponía de pie.

– ¿En "esa" situación? – inquirió él acercándose un poco y cerrando la puerta.

– Si, en la que ambos nos gustamos y tenemos una relación – explicó a grandes rasgos.

No lo obvió pero al pelilargo le pegó que ella dijera que jamás podrían salir juntos.

– ¿Sabes? Qué bueno que sacas el tema a relucir, está claro que yo no saldría con una chica como tú – se defendió observándola. Después de todo su orgullo de hombre estaba saliendo a relucir.

Temari y Shikamaru estaban frente a frente pero los separaban cerca de 7 pasos. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían tener una batalla sin fin.

– ¿Una chica cómo yo? – sonrió sarcástica – ¿Y cómo es eso? – cruzó los brazos.

– Eres mandona, gruñona, parece que siempre estás de mal humor, nada te tiene contenta – contó mientras daba un paso hacia delante. Estaba molesto por lo que había dicho ella.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – frunció el ceño – Holgazán, nunca quieres hacer nada, todo te parece aburrido y "problemático", desesperarías hasta a una tortuga con tu actitud – ella también dio un paso al frente. Igualmente enfadada.

– Pues es mejor ser despreocupado a estar estresada todo el tiempo como tú, te volverás vieja antes – dio otro paso.

– Prefiero envejecer antes a no hacer nada con mi vida, como tal parece será tu futuro, podrás ser lo más inteligente que seas, pero si no la utilizas, ¿de qué te sirve el gran cerebrote si lo desperdicias? – otro paso.

– Te informo que mi cerebro está en función constantemente, gracias por preocuparte – soltó sarcástico acercándose más – Además, mi mente la ocupo demasiado, más de lo que te imaginas – y en cierta manera, le estaba diciendo indirectamente que ella era la protagonista de sus pensamientos –. No sé en qué se basó mi madre para dar con esa conclusión absurda de hace rato. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

– ¡Bravo! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, e imagino que será la última.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Shikamaru la miraba hacia abajo y Temari alzó su cara en una expresión altanera. Que en vez de hacer enojar al chico, lo excitó. Verla ahí, parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados acentuando sus pechos.

Los ojos verdes transmitían decisión y sensualidad al mismo tiempo, el Nara se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos, lo cual fue un grave error, ya que no podía separar sus orbes negros de ella.

Temari suspiraba quedito para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba casi jadeando por la cercanía de él. Le ponía la piel chinita y sus manos comenzaron a temblar desde el comienzo pero lo escondió muy bien cruzando sus brazos.

– No me gustas para nada – susurró Shikamaru observando con deseo los rosáceos labios de la rubia, sus manos querían hacer de las suyas pero él las mantenía a raya.

– Eres el último hombre con el que querría estar – respondió. Entrecerrando los ojos y embriagándose con el aliento del chico, bajando sus brazos, y dejando que él pegara su abdomen al de ella.

Por fuera estaban discutiendo, pero por dentro querían arrancarse la boca a besos.

Ambas bocas se rozaron y los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les subió el libido, Shikamaru estaba duro, tanto que le dolía, el discutir con ella lo había prendido de sobremanera. Lejos de ofenderse con lo que le dijo, solo hizo que la deseara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

En un movimiento rápido la tomó por la espalda y la apegó fuerte a él, algo que hizo que Temari jadeara.

– Te mostraré lo mucho que no me gustas – acercó sus labios a la boca femenina y lamió lentamente las comisuras.

¡Maldita sea! La entrepierna le empezó a palpitar con mayor fuerza y quiso arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón.

Para regular un poco su lujuria, estampó sus labios con los de la rubia, fue un beso rudo y bastante salvaje, en respuesta, Temari enredó sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos siguiéndole con demasiadas ganas el ritmo. Como si ambos estuvieran desde hace tiempo ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos se dio a la tarea de confesar sus sentimientos, y ahí estaban, devorándose después de que hace segundos estaban discutiendo, era una pareja muy dispareja, pero ellos así se demostraban lo mucho que se gustaban, aunque dijeran lo contrario una y mil veces.

La tomó del trasero alzándola y ella se sujetó de sus caderas envolviéndolas con sus piernas, ese movimiento hizo que sus intimidades chocaran, sacándoles un gemido a cada uno. Shikamaru se bebió el delicioso ruido que salió de la boca de su acompañante, chocando con la pared detrás de ellos.

Temari no podía resistirse más, su piel se estaba calentando y la ropa le empezaba a disgustar, de un movimiento rápido se sacó la blusa quedándose en puro sostén, que a él casi se le cae la baba al ver que era blanco casi transparente y se podía ver los pezones rosados apuntando hacia él, Shikamaru aprovechó para hundirse en ellos y lamer lo que podía. Pasó la lengua lentamente por la punta de los montículos sobre la tela, torturando a Temari, quien se retorcía de placer en sus brazos y movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás en busca de mayor contacto.

Dejó marcar rojas y rastros de saliva por todo el pecho femenino y sobre todo en la poca tela que cubría sus pezones, la rubia respiraba con dificultad, sentir la lengua caliente del pelinegro en su cuerpo la encendió demasiado, gemía al sentir las manos estrujarle el trasero por encima de los jeans.

– Bájame un momento – susurró en su oído, haciendo que el Nara la pusiera en el piso.

Observó a detalle que ella misma se retiró el pantalón que sin mentir, sintió como el corazón y los ojos se le salían al mismo tiempo, traía unas bragas que le hacían juego a su sostén, la tela era como de maya transparente. Su polla se disparó dentro de sus pantalones y casi sintió que le reventaban.

– Carajo, eres una delicia – soltó mirándola con los ojos brillosos.

– Pensé que no te gustaba – jugó un poco su cabello.

– Es cierto, no me gustas – hizo una pausa – Me fascinas – sonrió ladino y Temari casi se derrite al verlo ahí, desbordando sensualidad por los poros.

Shikamaru la besó de nuevo y la pegó a la pared, ella de nuevo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos masculinas recorrían el cuerpo de la chica sin descanso y después de acaricias su trasero por encima de la delgada tela, metió sus manos para tener contacto con la suave piel.

Apretó lo que pudo y sintió tantas ganas de darle una nalgada a ese perfecto trasero que se la dio, reaccionando al segundo, el pelinegro pensó que Temari iba a enfadarse, pero lejos de eso gimió en su boca, algo que lo pendió todavía más.

En un movimiento rápido, se quitó la camisa dejando ver el torso, que bien no hacía mucho ejercicio, estaba completamente en forma, la rubia tragó duro. Bajó su verde mirada y en la entrepierna se dejaba ver un enorme bulto, no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

Y ante la mirada de la chica, el Nara también se quitó el pantalón, quedándose solo en su bóxer negro. El cual estaba demasiado estirado por la culpa de la anatomía del chico. Shikamaru miró a Temari justo a los ojos, estaban parados frente a frente y sin decir nada, sus ojos trasmitían todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

La tomó de la mano y sin previo aviso la apegó de nuevo a su cuerpo, Temari soltó un suspiro por la sorpresa. Sus pechos se pegaron al del chico. Y él la cargó de nuevo para subir a la cama, acostarla y en el transcurso subirse arriba de ella abriéndose paso en medio de sus piernas.

Juntaron sus labios en otro beso interminable, la rubia acariciaba la espalda masculina y él los muslos de ella. Hasta que empezó a subir de nivel, los dedos del Nara comenzaron a tironear la tela de la braga y palpando la intimidad.

– Mmmm – gimió la ojiverde cuando sintió que estaban presionando su feminidad y a su vez chupando los rosados pezones por encima de la tela – ¡Ahhh!

El Nara movía su mano en círculos lentos para la tortura de la chica, que abrió más las piernas. Él por su parte se encontraba deleitándose con el cuerpo de su acompañante. Quiso sentir la piel en su lengua así que optó por hacer a un lado el sostén haciendo que la tela juntara ambos senos, mostrándoselos más apetitosos que él no dudo en volver a meterlos en su boca.

Ella tuvo que tapar su boca con una de sus manos para no gritar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Shikamaru le estaba otorgando el placer más grande de su vida y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

El chico después de un rato siguió su camino, la lengua bajó y se encontró con el vientre de ella, dio pequeños círculos y Temari sintió escalofríos recorrerla toda.

– Mi polla va a reventar si sigo sin probarte…

Fue a parar justo enfrente de la intimidad de la chica, se podía ver en la tela que estaba muy mojada, y la boca se le hizo agua. Así que sin previo aviso, su boca hizo contacto con la braga transparente, lamiendo y chupando por encima, empapándola todavía más.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida pero sin dejar de respirar irregular.

– Ah sí, así, sigue así – gimió columpiando las caderas a la boca del Nara, quien hizo de lado las bragas para probar de lleno la intimidad femenina – ¡Ahh mierda! – gritó al sentir la lengua caliente del pelinegro arremeter contra su clítoris hinchado y necesitado.

La chica tomó la cabeza del Nara y lo presionó para que siguiera con su labor, la lengua del pelinegro se deleitaba con el sabor de la rubia, chupaba y lamia el coño empapado, fue entonces cuando se concentró en ese botón que le pareció lo más delicioso del mundo.

Chupó y succionó ese lugar con vehemencia, mientras escuchaba como Temari balbuceaba y se retorcía del placer.

– ¡Si, ya casi, mmmh, sigue así, no pares! – gemía al sentirse cerca del cielo, un par de lengüetazos más y la chica explotó junto al orgasmo que la recorrió completa – ¡Shikamaru! – chilló cerrando fuertemente los ojos entregándose al placer.

En ese mismo instante, el pelinegro se deshizo del bóxer, y se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de la chica, quien estaba recuperando el aliento, con una mirada asintió a ser penetrada por el ojinegro quien no tardó en acatar la orden.

Y de un movimiento entró en la cavidad quien por el orgasmo se encontraba con espasmos aun, apretando su dura polla.

– Mierda, que deliciosa estás. Por dentro y por fuera – susurró al sentirse presionado por la feminidad.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás, de una manera lenta esperando a que ella se recuperara, algo que notó cuando Temari envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, indicándole que lo hiciera más fuerte.

Shikamaru sonrió ladino y comenzó su labor, entrando y saliendo de la rubia que estaba debajo de él gimiendo su nombre, él por su parte, no podía dejar de ver rebotar los senos por su vaivén.

Amos estaban sonrojados, pero sin dejar de mirarse con deseo. Ella lo jaló del cuello hasta su altura.

– Déjame voltearme – susurró en el oído y Shikamaru asintió separándose.

Temari giró su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a él, sin embargo su trasero estaba a completa disposición del chico. Que sin resistirse, azotó la nalga derecha robándole un gemido.

– Métemela – pidió mordiéndose el labio, pero lo hizo de tal forma que Shikamaru sintió la sangre bajarle hasta la punta de su polla quien respondió a la petición en un segundo.

Se posicionó en la entrada femenina y de un solo estoque arremetió contra ella, en respuesta, la rubia chilló llena de placer, sintiendo las embestidas salvajes dentro de su mojada cavidad. El pelinegro tomó con fuerza sus caderas y la meneaba para incrementar la velocidad de las penetraciones.

Temari por su parte, estaba completamente extasiada, al saber que no había nadie en la casa, gritaba y se desahogaba como quería, gemía, chillaba, se mordía el labio y susurraba el nombre del ojinegro sintiendo sensaciones que jamás experimentó.

Luego de estar en esa posición, Shikamaru en un movimiento rápido se acostó en el centro de la cama, poniendo a Temari arriba suyo, pero al revés, él mirando fijamente el coño empapado de la rubia y ella, a escasos centímetros del miembro del chico. Un perfecto 69.

Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para sentirse cohibidos por la posición en la que se encontraban, lo que querían era devorarse, sacar todo el deseo que desde hace tiempo estaba oprimiendo dentro de ellos, sentir que eran el uno del otro, poder transmitirse sensaciones en base a su cuerpo.

El Nara atrajo las nalgas de la ojiverde hasta su cara y comenzó. Lamiendo de arriba abajo, chupando nuevamente la intimidad que ahora era su manjar preferido de toda la vida. Gimió cuando sintió su polla ser devorada por la boca de su compañera.

– Mierda, si… chúpalo así – gruñó mordiendo su labio, Temari engullía el miembro como si su vida dependiera de ello, mordiendo fugazmente la punta de manera lenta.

La rubia succionada y lamia toda la hombría del pelinegro, chupaba fuerte y después lento, torturando al chico en el proceso, sacándole gruñidos y suspiros.

– ¡Ah! ¡Si, sigue así, si! – chilló ella, al sentir como la lengua masculina se hacía paso entre sus pliegues hasta llegas a su clítoris hinchado y deseoso de atención, lo chupó y lamió con vehemencia, mientras que azotaba al mismo tiempo las nalgas femeninas y las atraía aún más a su rostro, metiéndose de lleno entre sus piernas.

En respuesta, Temari gemía con la polla dentro de su boca, mandando vibraciones y sensaciones eléctricas al cuerpo del pelilargo. Ambos estaban dándose el placer que necesitaban, anhelaban y deseaban.

– ¡Ya casi, ya casi! – gritó ella al sentirse cerca del segundo orgasmo arrollador, Shikamaru seguía lamiendo el clítoris con fuerza, pasando toda la lengua y presionando a la vez, ella igual estaba ensimismada haciendo su labor, pasando su lengua de abajo hasta arriba chupando la glande hinchada.

– Carajo, estoy cerca… – susurró él sintiendo como algo bajaba hasta su vientre.

– Sí, sí, yo igual… ya casi, ya casi… – gimió en respuesta presintiendo lo que venía y pudiendo sentir el escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Y en la siguiente succión, ambos estallaron.

– ¡Ahh!

– ¡Dios!

Temari bebió lo que pudo del líquido blanco, y el resto quedó esparcido en la cama y en su compañero, mientras ella simplemente se desplomó alado de él, respirando agitada pero poco a poco recobrando tranquilidad. Shikamaru igual estaba tratando de regularse. Ambos estaba acostados, los pies coincidiendo con la cabeza del otro, mirando el techo.

– Eso fue… –comenzó el chico enredando sus dedos con su cabello.

– Increíble – terminó ella sonriendo.

Shikamaru se enderezó quedando sentado y tomó un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de su semilla del cuerpo. Temari lo miró de reojo, se veía tan guapo y varonil que la hacían babear.

– Bien, entonces esto solo concluye a algo – habló igualmente levantándose.

El Nara alzó una ceja, mirándola sonriente.

– ¿Y cuál es? – que aunque su rostro se mostraba templado, el corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido, tenía miedo de que la chica tomara una decisión apresurada después de todo lo que pasó.

– Aunque me duela admitirlo, aparte de ser inteligente en las clases… – pausó haciendo puchero –. Eres un maldito genio en la cama – el ojinegro rio quedito sintiéndose halagado. Temari estaba sonrojada, pero a ella le gustaba ser sincera.

– Gracias.

– Sé que dijimos muchas cosas antes de tener sexo – comentó al recordar que ambos dijeron que no querían salir con el otro, pero después de todo lo que pasó, ella cambió de opinión drásticamente –. Pero ahora las estoy reconsiderando.

Shikamaru le gustaba, bastante. Y siempre creyó que se le pasaría la atracción que sentía, pero ahora que lo había probado, sus sentimientos se intensificaron por completo. Si antes pensaba unas 20 veces al día en él, ahora lo haría 200.

– ¿Y a que llegaste, entonces? – preguntó curioso al verla ida por un segundo.

– Mmm… bueno, te parecerá divertido lo que voy a decir, tomando en cuenta nuestro historial en el aspecto de "amistad"… lo que quiero decir es… – le estaba costando decir quería salir con él, tener un acercamiento, conocerse, pero parecía que su sinceridad se estaba disminuyendo.

– Yo también quiero salir contigo – Shikamaru sonrió tomando su mano mirándola a los ojos descifrando todo lo que ella quería decir en una frase, sonrojando a la rubia en el transcurso – Lo que dije hace un momento, estoy dispuesto a aguantarlo todo por estar a tu lado. Me gustas desde hace tiempo pero no te lo había dicho por miedo a que me rechazaras por ser aburrido.

Temari sintió su corazón emocionarse.

– Aun pienso que eres un holgazán – mencionó bromeando.

– Lo sé – respondió él sin ofenderse.

– Pero también me gustas y esto demostró que siempre será así… e igual, no pensé que yo te interesara por ser muy enojona – soltó una risita y Shikamaru la sintió muy tierna.

– Me gustas tal y como eres – admitió mirándola fijo y ella respondió de la misma manera.

– Ahora vistámonos, antes de que venga tu madre, que por cierto, ella notó nuestra química antes que nosotros – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama buscando su ropa y poniéndosela en base la encontraba.

– Mi madre siempre ha sido así, se da cuenta de las cosas antes que los demás, es como un don – fue lo que dijo el pelinegro igualmente poniendo su atuendo.

– Pues que buen don – sacó la lengua divertida.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados nuevamente en la cama con Temari y su laptop a un lado.

– Bien, creo que ahora tenemos muchas ideas de cómo desarrollar la historia erótica – habló la chica mirando la pantalla.

– Sigo pensando que Kakashi está escondiendo algo detrás de todo – dijo mirándola y ella lo volteó a ver.

– ¿Otra vez? – cuestionó rodando los ojos.

– Piénsalo, si no fuera por esta tarea, no habría pasado lo que pasó… ¿no crees? – analizó por un momento – Y aunque fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, sigue siendo extraña la manera en que nos emparejó.

– ¿Podrías dejar de acusar a Kakashi de cupido? Simplemente es una coincidencia. – restó importancia siguiendo en lo suyo.

– Tal vez…

Dejó de insistir en el tema, no quiso molestar más a la chica, aunque él sentía que todo eso era muy extraño. Pero si algo estaba planeando su profesor de literatura, él lo iba a averiguar.

 **…**

Kakashi sintió una punzada en el estómago, algo estaba haciéndole molestia. Lo sintió extraño… muy sospechoso.

¿Acaso era que algo estaba saliendo mal en su plan? ¡Esperaba que no! Le puso mucho empeño y estrategia. Sin embargo, ya se enteraría mañana, pues era lunes. El día de la verdad. ¿Cuántas parejas habría conseguido?

Lo que no sabía, era que el genio de su clase lo tenía en la mira. Dispuesto a descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

.

* * *

 **¡Hello, hello!**

 **Soy yo de nuevo, apareciendo después de un par de meses sin aparecer xDD ¡Lo siento! No tengo excusas, y de verdad espero no me hayan olvidado junto a esta historia que ya casi abarca todas las parejas :3**

 **¡A las fans del ShikaTema, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su total agrado! Hoy les tocó a ellos, siendo una de las parejas más analíticas e inteligentes. Es por eso que Shikamaru fue el primero en sospechar de Kakashi, ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿Qué lo descubran y lo linchen? xDDD**

 **Me vienen varias ideas de lo que puede ser si lo llegasen a saber, pero quiero primero su opinión sobre esto. Estaré leyendo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review con su opinión! No les miento, me hacen el día con sus comentarios, son los mejores, espero seguir recibiendo su cariño. Yo los estaré esperando con demasiadas ansias.**

 **¿Qué hará Shikamaru para verificar sus sospechas? ¿Kakashi se dará cuenta de las intenciones del Nara? ¡No se lo pierdan en el siguiente! (?) Jajajaja, bueno, no sé qué será en el siguiente, pero igual me emociona solo pensarlo.**

 **Para las que no saben, tengo perfil en** Wattpad **. Les pondré el link:**

/ user / LussyVR (quiten los espacios)

 **Por su gustan seguirme, ahí igual tengo mis historias como aquí. Y bueno, espero sigan en esta travesía de perversiones que estos muchachos me obligan a escribir xDDD (Sí como no) JAJAJA. Es inevitable no escribir cochinadas cuando los tienes a tu disposición JAJA. Igual espero que les guste a ustedes.**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, estaré esperando los de esta actualización! Y claro, responderé por MP a quienes tienen cuenta, a los demás por aquí:**

 **-** **chico tranquilo:** **¡Hola! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y a ti como te va? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lo trate de hacer lo más explícito que pude jaja a fin de cuentas es un fic M xDD Hyuga debió tener un mejor final, sin embargo, ya nada le podemos hacer. Por mientras, yo lo revivo en mis historias y lo hago un hombre de lo más sexy y varonil jajaja Kakashi siempre será divertido jajaja no sabe la que le espera (?) Aun no se que sucederá con él al final, lo estoy pensando muy seriamente porque tengo varias ideas en mi mente, espero escoger la mejor. Decidí hacer primero el ShikaTema, así que el NaruHina tendrá que esperar un poco más, pero no desesperen, va a llegar MUAJAJA xDD ¡Ya actualicé PyL! Hace un rato, espero le eches un vistazo y me digas que te pareció. ¡OMG! Me siento la peor diciéndote esto hasta mayo pero, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado! Lo siento, solo hasta ahora pude felicitarte, espero te vaya bien siempre, y que tengan un excelente año.**

 **PD: Hazte una cuenta, así podríamos coincidir más seguido, ¿solo si quieres? Jaja.**

 **PD2: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, sabes que me encantan así de largos! Y tus palabras siempre las tengo presentes. Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos. ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Y bueno chicos y chicas, estaré más pendiente de las historias, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia!**

 **Se les quiere muchísimo, nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	7. Dos locos enamorados

**Título:** Kakashi's shipper

 **Género:** M

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y SuiKa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres puntos suspensivos (…) indican cambio de escena.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y texto explícito.

.

* * *

 **Kakashi's shipper**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Dos locos enamorados**

* * *

Naruto colgó el teléfono, parecía que el consejo de Shikamaru solo le hizo efecto una sola vez. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmar sus respiraciones que, de nuevo, volvían a tornarse irregulares. Estaba en el baño de su habitación, se alejó lo que pudo para que Hinata no notara lo nervioso que estaba. A ella la dejó en la sala, en cuanto entraron a su casa, todo lo que pudo hacer fue huir del lugar, se sentía demasiado nervioso que la mejor opción que se le ocurrió fue alejarse.

Okey, está bien. Vamos a relajarnos. Es sólo una simple tarea. Haz hecho varias de esas en todos estos años, bueno, nada que tenga que ver con asuntos eróticos y qué decir de tener a Hinata como compañera de equipo, le encantaba como ella se sonrojaba al estar cerca de él, su carita de muñeca, sus labios rosas y es que recordar cuando sintió los pechos de ella adherirse a él arriba de la moto, le hacía estremecer… ¡De nuevo su pulso se volvió a acelerar!

–Deja las perversiones, Naruto. – suspiró regañándose a si mismo – Hinata es una chica linda y dulce, no merece pienses en ella de forma sucia. – Se regañó.

Con actitud "renovada" remojó su rostro con un poco de agua y espero a que sus respiraciones tuvieran parsimonia. Salió del cuarto y camino de nuevo a la sala, encontrándose con la imagen más bella que jamás llegó a imaginar: Hinata sentada en el sillón de su casa, con las piernas cruzadas mostrando un poco más de su cremosa piel, lucía un vestido color lila que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos, casi babeó cuando la vio salir de su casa así. Dios.

Iba a ser una tarea verdaderamente difícil.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y lentamente se sentó a lado de ella, la chica olía demasiado bien que por poco hunde su nariz en el delgado cuello para aspirar ese aroma a lavanda, y hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó que Hinata escribía en un pequeño cuaderno.

–Aproveché que no estabas para anotar unas ideas que tengo para la historia e-eróti-ca de Kakashi-sensei… –había empezado muy bien su oración pero conforme fue diciendo la palabra erótica, sus mejillas se iban encendiendo hasta parecer dos fresas, que Naruto quiso mordisquear de inmediato, pero en vez de eso tomó el cuaderno para leer.

Hinata sintió su cuerpo temblar, nunca pensó que iba a ser equipo con el rubio, no era porque no quisiera, sino que le daba cierta pena que él se diera cuenta que ella era muy aburrida cuando se trataba de hacer tarea. Además, primero se desmayaría antes de invitarlo a hacer equipo con ella, por eso cuando su maestro de literatura los emparejó se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, que anunciara que era una historia subida de tono, le ocasionó casi hiperventilar de terror. Aunque, técnicamente ellos hayan escogido el género erótico.

Miró de reojo ese par de ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño por las noches. Observó el rostro del rubio quedándose prendada en aquellos labios que se le antojaban probar desde que lo conoció. Ese hombre la tenía en sus manos desde hace mucho pero ella era muy tímida como para hacer algo al respecto, solo le quedaba mirarlo de lejos y verlo sonreír sin que ella fuera la causante.

El Uzumaki leyó lo que la pelinegra le mostró y de solo imaginarse a ambos en una situación donde él toca sin contemplación el cuerpo de Hinata y ella disfruta de sus roces, lo prendía de sobremanera. Carajo, ¿desde cuándo le crecía una erección solo con leer? Ah, sí. Ya recordaba, desde que al maestrito se le ocurrió que en la historia estuvieran sus propios nombres.

–Son… ideas muy buenas… Hinata – habló como pudo alcanzándose un cojín y poniéndolo arriba de sus piernas. Ya no estaba pensando muy coherentemente, su segunda cabeza lo quería empezar a controlar.

La pelinegra al ver la reacción del ojiazul pensó en que no le habían gustado en nada sus ideas. Tomó su cuaderno y lo miró por algunos segundos para después agregar:

–Si no te gustan, podemos buscar otras y-

–Claro que me gustan, no pienses que no, es que estaba pensando en lo interesantes que son las ideas, por favor, no pienses que no me gustan, de hecho todo lo que venga de ti me gus…

Paró en seco al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir. Cerró los ojos abochornado. Él y su maldita lengua larga. Solo esperaba que Hinata no lo tomara con malas intenciones.

–Quiero decir; me gustó la tercera idea – mencionó queriendo cambiar el tema. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y definitivamente no quería eso, porque seguramente iba a terminar hablando y haciendo cosas de más.

La Hyuga quedó ida después de escuchar a Naruto hablar. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Él había dicho que le gustaba todo de ella? Su corazón sintió un calorcito. Pero, ¿por qué se había arrepentido enseguida? Seguramente se equivocó. Claro, ¿Por qué otra cosa?

No te ilusiones, Hinata. Naruto no siente lo mismo que tu sientes por él.

Y así como el calorcito apareció, así de rápido se esfumó. Naruto la vio un poco cabizbaja pero no se atrevió a hablarle, ya la había cagado y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Por dios, era obvio que Hinata no tenía ni la intención de interesarse en él. Un problemático con futuro dudoso. Y ella, una de las más inteligentes y promesas de su salón. Obviamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que gustase de él.

–Bueno… entonces. ¿Te gustó la tercera idea? – el rubio asintió –. No hay de otra mas que ponernos a escribir, ¿no? – que aunque no tartamudeó, su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa.

¿Y cómo no? Si estaba a punto de escribir una historia erótica con quien ha estado enamorada desde que empezó la universidad. No sabía como seguía consiente. Tomó su laptop y quiso comenzar a escribir, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no las podía controlar. El Uzumaki la miró de lleno.

–Hinata, si quieres podemos cambiar de género – dijo haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver confundida.

–¿No quieres hacer la historia? – la pelinegra sintió su corazón hacerse chiquito. ¿Por su culpa, Naruto ya no quería tener el 60%? A lo mejor, hasta quería hasta cambiar de equipo.

Lo que no sabía, era que Naruto pensó que ella se sentía demasiado incómoda e inquieta al hacer una historia erótica con él, y más que eso, con sus nombres escritos en ella.  
–Si quiero, pero no quiero que esto te haga sentir incómoda, lo menos que quiero es que te sientas…  
–Quiero hacer esto por mi y… por tí – habló rápidamente y para su sorpresa, más confiada, interrumpiéndolo. Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos por lo que escuchó.

–¿A… a qué te refieres? – giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente.

Hinata miró ese rostro perfecto apuntando hacia ella y por un momento pensó que iba a desfallecer, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

–Naruto… – comenzó y el ojiazul sintió un escalofrío cuando la chica dijo su nombre – Sé de antemano que necesitas este porcentaje y quiero ser yo quien te ayude a alcanzarlo, además… yo… – pausó unos segundos –. Hacer una historia de este tipo me va a ayudar a dejar mi timidez de lado y entrar en un mundo que prácticamente no conozco y… – el Uzumaki sentía que estaba sudando demasiado y su pulso se empezaba a acelerar –. Quiero que tú seas quien me ayude a lograrlo, porque sé que eres un buen chico y además muy paciente conmigo. Entonces, ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente – sonrío con las mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca pensó en decir todo eso y menos frente a su amor platónico, pero parecía que él le daba demasiada confianza como para decir y hacer lo que fuera.

Sin previo aviso, el Uzumaki se abalanzó a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos, acción que sorprendió Hinata al sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio apretándola. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco pero a los pocos segundos le respondió aquel abrazo.

–Hinata… no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso… – aspiró el olorcito de la pelinegra y se embriagó de inmediato –. Eres la persona más buena que jamás llegaré a conocer. – sonrió separándose de ella, viéndola sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.

–Yo… me alegra que pienses eso de mi – respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, el rubio miró su boca con tantas ganas que sintió que iba a explotar.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa y distraerse o se volvería loco.

–En-entonces continuemos con la historia… – se rascó la nuca y se enderezó quedando de nuevo a lado de Hinata.

La chica asintió, estaba feliz, decir todo eso hizo que un peso de encima se esfumara por completo, tenía miedo de como iba a reaccionar el rubio pero por lo visto lo tomó muy bien. Si ella no podía tener algo más como él, se conformaría con verlo feliz por su buena calificación y ser un poco más cercanos de lo que eran antes.

La cabeza de Naruto era un lío, Hinata era tan buena chica con él que casi sintió que pensar en ella de forma inapropiada era un delito, un pecado muy grande. Pero para él era inevitable, le gustaba desde hace un buen rato, ella era la razón por la cual se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para llegar a la clase de las 7 de Kakashi, verla llegar con su sonrisa tímida y su cabello suelto.

Observarla de lejos mientras ella sonreía a sus amigas, cuando quería ser él quien causara ese gesto. Cuando quería ser él a quien Hinata le sonriera y abrazara todos los días.

Miro la pantalla del aparato y leyó lo que Hinata estaba escribiendo, madre mía. Se mordió el labio y apretó más el cojín entre sus piernas, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Acaso el universo estaba en su contra? Tenía que controlarse, si no terminaría haciendo o diciendo una estupidez, no quería que Hinata pensara mal de él cuando acababa de decir que era alguien bueno, sería el fin de su mundo si eso llegara a suceder. Pero la historia era tan erótica que le era tan imposible no pensar en que los personajes eran ellos mismos haciendo tantas cosas subidas de tono. Su cabeza ya estaba reproduciendo una película porno con él y Hinata como protagonistas.

Sus ojos azules miraron de reojo a la pelinegra, que pudo jurar estaba jadeando bajito y su respiración era algo irregular, Dios. Se estaba poniendo muy caliente y ya no estaba pensando con mucha claridad que digamos, ¡maldito Kakashi y sus ideas de pervertidos! Por su culpa estaba sudando frio y con un cojín tapando la erección que sobresalió desde hace rato, queriendo saltarle a la chica de una buena vez por todas…

Escuchaba de fondo la presión de teclas que hacía Hinata en su computador, el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo, ya no era novedad que se sintiera nervioso antes de hacer algo loco, y lo que pensaba hacer, iba a hacer lo más arriesgado en toda su vida; pero si no lo hacía, se iba a arrepentir más adelante. Suspiró hondo, sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho y la garganta muy reseca.

–Hinata… –susurró y ella giró su cuello para prestarle atención. Ok. Tenía dos opciones, la primera y, más tentadora, era abalanzarse a Hinata y quitarle la ropa de una vez por todas, claro que lo tacharía de loco y pervertido y probablemente no quiera verlo nunca más en su vida, y la segunda opción era que saltara de ese sillón directamente hasta la cocina y se tomara un vaso de agua bien frio para tratar de controlarse y apaciguar su sed. Así Hinata no se asistiría ni llamaría a la policía porque un loco quiere aprovecharse de ella.

Si, esa opción le gustaba más.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del rubio se movió por si solo e inclinándose a la chica, en un movimiento rápido, sus labios hicieron contacto de una manera abrupta pero a la vez certera.  
La pelinegra quedó estática con los ojos muy abiertos, que de un momento a otro cambies de escribir en la laptop a ser inesperadamente besada por el chico de tus sueños hace que la respiración desaparezca por unos momentos por culpa de la impresión.

El ojiazul era un mar de nervios, pero al sentir la boca suave de la chica, como parte de magia, todo miedo y pensamientos se desvanecieron. Las manos que tenía en su regazo vueltas puño, poco a poco se fueron suavizando. Y en cambio, subieron hasta el rostro de la chica, acariciando sus mejillas que ahora estaban vueltas lava.

Sus lenguas decidieron entrar en acción, Naruto invadió la boca ajena y Hinata simplemente se dejó hacer, la lengua de la chica era tan suave y tersa que hacía combinación perfecta con la audaz y hábil del ojiazul. El beso se volvió intenso y las respiraciones igual. Era su primer beso y pareciera que ya lo habían hecho antes por la manera en que se entregan el uno al otro.

Ambos estaban enamorados del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía. Hinata desde que sintió que el chico la besaba, se quería desmayar, pero la emoción de sentirlo tan cerca de ella la hizo permanecer con más ganas que nunca. Naruto posó una mano en la nuca de ella y profundizó los besos todavía más. Ella le correspondía como podía y la fricción de los labios hacia que los besos hicieran un sonido que a Naruto lo prendió en un segundo.

Él casi estaba arriba de ella en aquel sillón de su casa. Hinata ya tenía sus brazos en los hombros del rubio por lo que la posición era demasiado comprometedora. El Uzumaki estaba en medio de las piernas de la chica y el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas y comenzaba a verse las bragas, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro. Era como si no quisieran estar lejos nunca más. Los besos eran atrevidos, como diciéndose que se deseaban de una forma inigualable pero también algo dulces puesto que había amor de por medio, ambos estaban transmitiéndose sentimientos que no lograban salir con palabras.

Sin embargo, Naruto ya está demasiado metido en la situación, apenas había probado a Hinata y ya se consideraba adicto a su sabor tan especial. Quería más de ella, mucho más. Sentía perfectamente como su entrepierna había crecido desde que la besó. No se sentía incómodo pero deseaba tener mayor contacto con ella. Ya estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza por el deseo.

La mano que tenía en el rostro de la pelinegra la bajó lentamente hasta el muslo femenino. Adentrándose entre el vestido. Sintió a Hinata temblar debajo de él.

–Naruto… – jadeó entre besos al sentir las traviesas manos del chico, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el brazo masculino, el cual reaccionó de inmediato separándose abruptamente de la Hyuga. Dejando a la chica con la boca entre abierta y los labios brillosos.

–Hinata… – boqueó el rubio al levantarse del asiento y en el transcurso chocar con la mesita de centro de la sala. – Yo… yo, lo siento… yo no quería…

La vio ahí con los ojos algo nublados, el cabello despeinado seguramente por su culpa, el vestido mostrando de más y los labios rojos.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se levantó del sillón, acomodándose el vestido. Naruto la miraba con culpa y miedo, seguramente le reclamaría porque la besó sin ningún consentimiento. Él ni siquiera le pregunto si ella quería besarlo. Él y su estúpido instinto que no sabe cuándo es el momento. Obviamente Hinata lo odiaría después de esto y, ¡Dios! Le dolió el corazón de solo pensarlo.

–¿Me podrías decir donde puedo ir al tocador? – Naruto estuvo a punto de decir un gran ¿Qué? Pero inmediatamente recordó que seguramente Hinata estuviera preguntando por el baño.

–S-si… es la puerta de la izquierda, al final del pasillo – la miró pasar a lado de él y se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Es todo. La poca amistad que tenía con Hinata se arruinó por su culpa, sintió una punzada en el pecho, la respiración le empezó a fallar, empezó a hiperventilar, como pudo se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a imaginarse lo peor.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué tuve que besar a Hinata tan abruptamente? Y eso no fue todo, pensé que besándola iba a calmar un poco este sentimiento que tengo por ella, pero para mí desgracia, lo incrementó a un nivel que pensé no existía. Y no solo la besé, mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, no señor, tuve que tocarla tan indecorosamente que ella pensara que solo la quiero para… ¡Que imbécil! Tengo que disculparme antes de que todo empeore más!

Hinata llegó al baño y como pudo entró azorada. Y el espejo fue el primero que la recibió. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y en pelo lo tenía algo enredado, se tocó con una mano los labios y sonrió tontamente, ¡Naruto la había besado! Él la había tocado con tanto deseo y pasión que sintió escalofríos recorrerla completa. Sentía las manos del chico como de terciopelo, nunca se había sentido así, tan cómoda con un hombre. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Desde antes de que Naruto la besara, ella ya sabía con certeza que se sentiría en la gloria si alguna vez llegaban a más.

Y no es que ella fuera de las que duermen con uno y con otro, ni tampoco virgen, solo había dormido con un hombre una vez. En preparatoria. El novio con el que andaba en ese entonces, era buen chico y todo pero no lo sintió especial en ningún momento de aquella noche. En cambio, Naruto la hacía sentir en las nubes con solo regalarle una sonrisa. Y qué decir de cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso.

Pero al parecer, Naruto no se había sentido de la misma manera, tanto que en cuanto jadeó su nombre, él se separó repentinamente. Claramente reaccionó y se arrepintió de haberla besado. Y no fue porque no le hubiera gustado, porque siendo sinceros le fascinó de sobremanera tenerla tan cerca de él. Sino porque ella nunca dio indicios de querer ser besada y él lo hizo de todas maneras, cuando por un impulso puede que Hinata no quiera hablarle de nuevo.

El corazón se le hizo chiquito, tenía que ser fuerte, ella estaba enamorada del Uzumaki y juraría que esos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes como para desaparecer de un día a otro. Pero, ¿qué haría? ¿Saldría de ahí y hablaría con Naruto? ¿Qué le diría? Esto era muy confuso. Antes tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos; pero con el beso que acababan de darle, ahora tenía una esperanza de que Naruto sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no estaría todo el día encerrada en el baño. Se arregló en cabello y el vestido igual. Afrontaría las cosas. Abrió la puerta y se impresionó por lo que estaba del otro lado. Naruto esperándola afuera en el pasillo.

El rubio la miró con culpa, tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado para que Hinata tan siquiera no lo odiara demasiado.

–Hinata… yo…– se acercó a ella y los ojos perlas lo atontaron como siempre –. Lo siento, en verdad no sé porque lo hice, me arrepiento. Por favor, no me odies.

La pelinegra escuchó atentamente. Claro que se arrepentía de haberla besado. Por supuesto que él no estaba interesado en ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para creer que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro?

–Está bien. – respondió con una sonrisa chiquita pero por dentro estaba rompiéndose – No te preocupes, entiendo que te hayas arrepentido, no soy del tipo de chica que besarías ni mucho menos con quien saldrías… ¿olvidemos que pasó, de acuerdo?

Giró su cuerpo para empezar a caminar por el pasillo pero la mano Naruto la detuvo.

–Hinata… – se acercó a ella, acorralando la en el pasillo y la pared –No me arrepentí de besarte, de lo que me arrepentí es de haberlo hecho sin saber que tu querías… –tragó duro, mas adelante no creería que tuviera un mejor lugar para decirle todo lo que sentía, era ahora o nunca. Solo esperaba que tuviera una respuesta a su favor –. Me gustas, Hinata. Me gustas demasiado de hace mucho, me pone loco que no estés conmigo. Todos los días sueño contigo, con tus manos, –las tomó entre más suyas – con tu hermosos ojos, con tus lindos labios… –se acercó más y rozó los suyos con los de ella, sacándole un suspiro–. Me traes de cabeza, me gustas, me encantas, daría lo que fuera por estar contigo todo el tiempo. Te besé porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo porque… yo… estoy… enamorado de ti.

Bien, lo había confesado, solo esperaba que no saliera tan mal o que si Hinata lo iba a rechazar, lo hiciera dulcemente, así no se sentiría muy miserable.

–Naruto… – la pequeña chica se puso en puntitas y besó lentamente los labios del rubio, quien rápidamente correspondió con asombro –. Yo… quiero que me beses todo lo que quieras… porque también… estoy enamorada de ti – sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener lágrimas de felicidad salir de sus orbes plateados. Naruto estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata sentía lo mismo que él? ¡Él debía estar soñando!

–Hi-hinata… ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó incrédulo, mientras la tomaba por el rostro –. ¿No es una broma cruel? – Ella negó riendo y limpiándose las mejillas –. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… y siento haberte besado sin saber tu opinión – se disculpó de nuevo.

–Yo quiero que tu me beses las veces que quieras… –sacó fuerza renovada desde que Naruto confesó sentir amor por ella, que la vergüenza y la pena de estar tan cerca de él se desvaneció por completo.

–Me haces tan feliz que tus deseos son órdenes – sonrió y delicadamente la besó, pero esta vez sintió como ella le correspondió de inmediato y sus instintos se volvieron a activar.

Posó sus manos en las caderas femeninas. Hinata todavía seguía arrinconada por un fuerte Naruto en el pasillo, solo eran sombras, ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

El beso pasó de ser tierno y lento a ser algo más pasional y ardiente. Naruto sentía una felicidad inmensa. Tener a la chica de tus sueños entre sus brazos, era uno de los sentimientos más bonitos que llegase a sentir. Realmente amaba a Hinata.

Ambas lenguas estaban en constante tacto, Naruto estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado inquieto, y sus manos no eran la excepción. Le costó decidirse en bajar lentamente sus manos hasta las redondas nalgas de la ojiperla, pensó que era atrevido y que ella inmediatamente lo negaría pero en cambio, gimió en su boca al sentir las enormes manos en su trasero ahora descubierto. El rubio se sintió extasiado al absorber el delicioso sonido que salió de la boca femenina. Y qué decir de estar acariciando el hermoso cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos dorados y lo apretó más a su persona, haciendo que sus enormes pechos se incrustaran en el contrario. El Uzumaki sintió una punzada muy fuerte entre sus pantalones. Su polla ya estaba erecta de nuevo y esta vez, le exigía acto de presencia. Ya se había excitado muchas veces en un día y era injusto para su miembro no salir de una vez por todas, sin embargo, esperaría hasta que Hinata estuviera lista para él.

Naruto dejó la boca por unos segundos y bajó lentamente besando primero la barbilla, para después hacer que ella levantara el rostro y dejara a su merced el cremoso cuello blanquecino. Besó por todas partes haciendo que ella jadeara despacito, encendiéndolo más. La lucidez ya estaba perdiendo la batalla en ambos, lo único que querían era arrancarse la ropa y ser uno con el otro.

El chico seguía en su labor besando el cuello, hasta que bajo por la clavícula y empezó a pasar su lengua por el inicio de los pechos, Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente pero también tenía sus manos en la cabeza del chico invitándolo a que siguiera. Sin importarle más nada, Naruto bajó de un jalón el vestido junto al sostén, dejando al descubierto los preciosos pechos que lo dejaron aturdido y babeando por unos segundos.

Tomó uno y se lo llevó directo a la boca, besó, chupó y succionó el rosado pezón tanto como quiso para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. Hinata gemía y gemía deseosa tratando de callarse ella misma poniendo su mano en la boca. Naruto disfrutaba de aquellos majestuosos senos, mientras su entrepierna le pedía a punzadas que la liberara. Seguían en el pasillo y ahora ya estaba oscuro, solo estaba prendida la luz del computador. El rubio se dio cuenta que estaba pegados a la pared, que aunque todo eso se le hacía muy excitante, Hinata merecía estar en un mejor lugar.

–Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo – sugirió y la chica asintió como pudo. Y antes de que caminara, el ojiazul la alzó sorpresivamente cual princesa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara en el trayecto y él sonriera bobamente.

A los segundos llegaron a la habitación del chico, Hinata lo supo de inmediato por el color naranja brillante de las paredes, que aunque estaba oscuro se lograba apreciar. La dejó delicadamente en la cama y el rubio quedó prendado de la imagen, le encantaba esa mujer. La luz de la luna la hacía brillar ante sus ojos.

Se sacó los zapatos y la camisa. Ella lo esperaba en la cama mientras miraba el perfecto torso del muchacho. Naruto volvió a estar arriba de ella tal cual en el sillón pero ahora con más pasión que nunca. La besó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que la tocaba por todas partes, Hinata igual se daba a la tarea de acariciarlo por los hombros, torso y espalda. A veces, tenía que morder su labio inferior pues el chico tenía una lengua muy traviesa y no dejaba de lamer sus pezones que desde hace un buen rato estaban erectos, jugando con ellos con la punta de su lengua, arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro. Hinata lo miraba extasiada y sentía su entrepierna mojarse cada vez más.

Fue bajando poco a poco con besos húmedos por el torso de la chica, se detuvo unos momentos en su ombligo para besarlo delicadamente, haciendo que Hinata sintiera escalofríos y a la vez un cosquilleo. Siguió bajando y se encontró con las bragas blancas que seguía vistiendo la pelinegra.

Naruto se levantó un poco y la miró como pidiéndole permiso para quitarle la única prenda que impedía que estuviera completamente desnuda. Hinata con el sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió y el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la aprobación, de nuevo se agachó hasta la altura del vientre femenino y decidió quitarle la prenda con los dientes. Y a decir verdad, para ambos fue lo más erótico del mundo.

El Uzumaki siguió besando el vientre y despacio comenzó a descender más y más, hasta que con la punta de su lengua lamió rápidamente el hinchado clítoris de la ojiperla, sacándole un grito.

–¡Ah!– gimió al sentir el lengüetazo de su compañero y a su vez, cerrando las piernas por inercia.  
Naruto sonrió al probar el sabor de la chica, casi tan dulce como ella.

Tomó ambas piernas pero no las abrió, si ella las quería tener cerradas, le daría tiempo, pero por mientras le haría saber que tan delicioso sería abrirlas para él.

Su raciocinio se fue al carajo desde que le bajó el sostén en el pasillo, así que ahora solo quería hacerla disfrutar lo más que fuera posible.

Aún con las piernas cerradas y rectas en la cama, Naruto podía ver perfectamente el principio de la parte íntima de la chica, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, el botoncito que antes lamió estaba a escasos centímetros de ahí. Por lo que su lengua bastaría para alcanzarlo.

–Haré que abras esas piernas para mí, Hinata –advirtió y la chica más que asustarse o asombrarse por el tono que uso el ojiazul, se excitó más al verlo tan decidido.

Se posicionó arriba de ella, su cara estaba muy cerca de la parte intima de la Hyuga, ella solo respiraba irregular, toda señal de vergüenza o pudor en ambos se fue al caño. Ahora solo querían estar juntos. Y disfrutar del momento.

Naruto sintió como la boca se le hizo agua cuando se acercó a su presa; sacó la lengua y la pasó por la parte de arriba de la intimidad introduciendo su lengua entre los labios vaginales. Sintió su lengua resbalar muy rápido, claro. Hinata estaba demasiado mojada que le hacía el trabajo todavía más fácil. Siguió introduciendo su lengua como podía, pues la chica todavía seguía con las piernas cerradas, y las tenía temblando.

La lengua del rubio se metía más y más por los labios llenos de jugos de la pelinegra, rozando y moviendo en círculos el clítoris que se sentía apunto de estallar. Tenia agarradas las caderas femeninas y la cara enterrada en su intimidad.

–¡Ah, Naruto! ¡Mmmh! – gritó y al mismo tiempo, abrió las piernas, dejando ver su centro hirviendo de deseo y su entrada llena de su flujo.

–Que delicia – dijo él para después enterrar su cara en aquel paraíso jugoso.

Primero lamió todo lo que pudo, desde la entrada hasta el botón rosado que cada vez estaba más hinchado por la excitación, chupando y besando sus labios, Hinata se retorcía y gemía, haciendo que Naruto siguiera en lo suyo con más vehemencia, después se centró en el clítoris necesitado de atención, chupo y succionó como quiso, mientras Hinata gritaba de placer tirando de las sábanas.

Jugaba con la intimidad de la chica y fue entonces, cuando empezó a utilizar los dedos. Metió 2 en el primer intento y no fue nada difícil, la escuchó gemir con intensidad su nombre y eso lo prendió todavía más. Su polla estaba como una roca, queriendo entrar a la diversión, pero él quería que ella viera el cielo primero. Penetrándola con 2 de sus dedos y chupando su vulva y clítoris, la pelinegra estaba por llegar a la cima.

–¡Si, si, si! ¡Sigue Naruto, por favor! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue, ya casi llego! – gemía y jadeaba descontrolada al sentir la lengua que subía y bajaba por toda su húmeda intimidad. La sensación era abrumadora y a la vez deliciosa.

Para el chico, oírla decir su nombre en medio de plegarias y gemidos, era el maldito paraíso. Quería hacerla terminar y lo haría.

–Dame tu orgasmo, Hinata…–susuró sin dejar de chupar –. Quiero beberlo completo – succionó fuerte y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la ojiperla.

–¡Ahhhh! ¡Naruto! – gritó fuerte arqueando la espalda y mordiéndose el labio para acallar sus jadeos. Por el contrario, él bebió cada jugo que salió de la entrada de la chica como un loco sediento, haciendo que las piernas femeninas temblaran por el orgasmo.

El Uzumaki lamió sus labios y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

–Tu sabor es tal como lo imaginé en mis sueños, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mucho mejor– confesó haciendo que Hinata sonriera, quedando en claro que su timidez ya no hacía parte del juego.

La Hyuga se abalanzó hacia él y se adueñó de sus labios, Naruto le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, ambos estaban hinchados arriba de la cama, él todavía tenía sus jeans puestos.  
–Quítate los pantalones – ordenó y Naruto se sorprendió por lo autoritaria que fue su voz, notó como los ojos de ella estaban opacos y de la tímida Hinata no se lograba ver nada, sin embargo, le agradó de sobremanera así que la obedeció.

Ella se bajó de la cama y él la siguió como un bobo. Hinata lo empujó despacio hacia atrás para que él se sentara en el borde del colchón. Los ojos azules miraban con atención como la chica se hincaba y se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Su miembro duro todavía estaba cubierto por su bóxer. Pero su anatomía se veía completa pues casi se salía por un borde de la tela.

–Levanta, por favor –pidió ella y Naruto así lo hizo, levantando sus caderas para que el boxer saliera de una vez por todas.

Hinata se topó con una polla dura, caliente y soberbia. Que aunque ya había visto una, aquella no se comparaba con la que tenía enfrente. Esta se le antojaba demasiado. Tragó duro mirándola fijamente.

–Escucha, Hinata…–Naruto se había puesto nervioso al ver como la pelinegra se le quedaba viendo a su hombría –No te sientas obligada, que yo lo haya hecho no quiere decir que tú lo tengas que ha…ce-e-er... ¡M-mierda! – jadeó al sentir la valiente cavidad bucal de la chica adueñarse de su polla.

Lo introducía completo, Naruto miraba con tanta perversión el como la pelinegra engullía todo el miembro a su boca, entraba y salía rápidamente haciéndolo respirar entrecortadamente, ese era el mejor sexo oral que haya experimentado en toda su vida. Hinata sacó la polla de su boca para después solo meter la punta y succionarla a su paso. Lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente.

–¡Si, así, sigue así! –gruñó él al sentir la lengua de la chica lamer todo su esplendor –. Que rico, carajo…– gimió tomándola por la cabeza y a su vez, moviendo las caderas en su propio compás, penetrando la boca de la pelinegra a su antojo, se movía lento para disfrutar de la sensación, pero también rápido para aumentar su libido, con la cabeza hacía atrás y una mano en la cabeza de la chica. Verla hincada, desnuda comiéndose su miembro, era la escena más erótica que había visto. Sentía su polla ser succionada por Hinata y era una sensación inigualable que seguramente jamás iba a olvidar.

Hinata disfrutaba probarlo, tenerlo jadeando de deseo, ella igualmente tenía muchos sueños húmedos con él y ahora que todo se estaba cumpliendo, la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
–Ya casi, ya casi me vengo, Hinata– advirtió y la Hyuga aumentó su ritmo –. Si, así, sigue así, que rico.

Ayudada de una mano, la chica chupaba y succionaba la punta, hasta que sintió que se hacía más dura dentro de su boca.

–Hinata, apártate, me vendré – habló entre dientes sintiendo como el orgasmo venía a pasos agigantados, pero en vez de quitarse, la pelinegra siguió chupando – ¡Hinata! – gimió entregándose al placer y llenando de semen la boca femenina.

Quien en ningún momento se quejó ni hizo caras de disgusto, al contrario, se tragó hasta la última gota. Naruto la miro mientras respiraba entrecortado debido a la ola de placer que lo azotó. Esa chica, era la mejor del maldito mundo.

–Ven acá– alcanzó el brazo de Hinata y la atrajo hacia él que todavía estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, su cara quedó a la altura de sus senos y los metió a su boca de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio.

Con ambos brazos, la levantó e hizo que abriera las piernas y se sentara en su regazo, quedando frente a él.

–Quiero entrar en ti, preciosa – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, y con la mano derecha tomó su polla que estaba dura de nuevo y la golpeó en las nalgas de Hinata. –¿Estas lista? – La besó apasionadamente y ella lo que hizo fue llevar la polla a su mojada entrada.

Sin contemplaciones entró en ella sin ninguna dificultad y Hinata gimió gozosa.

Él tenía ambas manos en las redondas nalgas, las cuales masajea y azotaba a su antojo. Mientras que ella lo cabalgaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había un espejo a la parte izquierda de Naruto, que era donde se veía todo el panorama. Él sujetándola del trasero y ella agarrada de sus hombros y se veía perfectamente el rebotar de sus nalgas en su miembro erecto.

–Naruto, Naruto… –gemía Hinata en su oído –. ¡Más duro!

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente se levantó sin penetrarla y caminó hasta la pared más cerca, estampándola a sus espaldas, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

–Tus deseos son órdenes – sus movimientos eran certeros y firmes, la penetraba de tal forma que ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Oyéndola gritar su nombre y jadear incoherencias, él enterró su cara en su cuello y comenzó a succionar la carne blanda. Lamió desde su clavícula hasta la quijada femenina. Definitivamente le encantaba esa mujer. Todo de ella.

Cambiaron de posición y ahora ella estaba acostada en la cama y él en el borde con las piernas femeninas hacia arriba, penetrándola. Viendo cómo sus senos rebotaban en cada embestida y ella hacía la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y gritando. Su polla estaba a punto de explotar pero quería que ella llegara al mismo tiempo que él. Así que con su pulgar, comenzó a masajear el clítoris mojado.

–¡Ah! ¡Si, si, si! –Hinata gritó de placer al sentir esa doble sensación –¡Ya casi, ya casi! ¡Sigue! –gimió mientras Naruto no dejaba de tocarla y embestirla.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cara de la pelinegra y robarle un beso arrebatador. Dejándola casi sin aire.

–Lleguemos juntos – dijo en sus arremetiendo más duro contra su clítoris y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas.

Con la mano desocupada tomó la mano de su chica y la entrelazó con la suya. Segundos después, Hinata fue quien cayó primero en el abismal orgasmo que la invadía.

–¡Ah, Naruto, si! – fue tan fuerte el espasmo que Naruto gimió al sentir el apretón de polla por parte de la entrada de la chica, viniéndose junto a ella.

–¡Hi-hinata! –Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de caer a lado de la chica en la cama.  
Ambos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos y con respiraciones irregulares, pero eso fue lo que menos les importó, pues a pesar de haber realizado un acto de lo más carnal y apasionado, seguían con las manos entrelazadas, demostrando que lo que había entre ellos era amor del puro.

Cuando ambas respiraciones lograron reponerse, Naruto giró su cuerpo, puso su mano en el vientre de la chica abrazándola y poniendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Hinata en respuesta acogió su mano con la suya.

–Sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero… – se levantó para sentarse en la cama y mirarla de lleno sin desentrelazar las manos –. Quiero que seas mi novia, Hinata. – Que aunque ya habían hecho de todo dentro y fuera de la cama, tenía miedo de que la chica se asustará por su intensidad –. No estas obligada a decir que si, que hayamos tenido sexo no significa que seas mi novia, quiero que lo seas, pero si tu no quieres, tendré que seguir la vida pensando en lo miserable que seré el resto de…

La chica lo interrumpió abrazándolo por el cuello, dándole un beso, y con una sonrisa se separó.

–No digas más, estoy más que encantada de ser tu novia, ¿recuerdas que estoy enamorada de ti? – Sonrió para calmarlo y el rubio quiso brincar de alegría.

–Te quiero tanto, Hinata. Seré la mejor persona, porque tú me haces serlo cuando estoy contigo. Me encantas hoy y siempre. Con ropa y completamente desnuda.

Fue cuando el Uzumaki dijo esas palabras que la chica cayó en cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Rápidamente intentó cubrirse como pudo, estaba realmente avergonzada que su rostro de tornó a un color rojo vivo. Si, la tímida Hinata había vuelto.

–¿Te cubres después de que ya te vi entera? – Naruto la molestó un poco, la ternura de ella lo hacía quererla demasiado –. Eres preciosa. – la miró fijamente.

–Tal vez no pondría tan nerviosa si no me miraras como si quisieras comerme… –respondió y el rubio río.

–Lo siento, es que es imposible no mirarte, eres una obra maestra… y, ¿sabes que es lo que me hace más feliz? – La pelinegra lo miraba con los ojos llenos de ilusión – Que eres mi novia, y que jamás, jamás, te dejaré ir.

Se acercó a ella y de nuevo se besaron, recostándose en la cama, para después de unos segundos, Naruto estaba arriba de ella, regando besos por todo el cuello femenino.

–Na-naruto… debemos… parar…–susurraba al sentir las fuertes manos sobre sus caderas.  
–¿Por qué? Esto se siente tan bien, ahora que estamos juntos no quiero despegarme de ti…– el rubio siguió recorriéndola y, para sorpresa de Hinata, sintió el miembro duro de nuevo en su vientre.

–Debemos terminar la… tarea de Kakashi, no hemos hecho ni la cuarta parte – disque regañó para que el ojiazul parara, si no, terminarían haciéndolo de nuevo.

–Eso puede esperar, ¿no crees?

–Naruto – llamó reprochándole.

–Está bien, está bien. Me calmaré – le dio un fugaz beso y se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos estaban de nuevo en la sala y, también, haciendo la tarea del profesor de literatura.

–Kakashi y sus ideas locas, ¿no lo crees, Hinata? – ella río bajito y asintió sin dejar de teclear –. Porque en serio, es raro. Lo he visto leer unos libros demasiado…

–¿Singulares? – intentó completar la chica.

–Más bien, pervertidos – sospechoso pensó rápido en su profesor, no le conocían novia y siempre que se lo encontraban en algún lugar, estaba solo, era un alma solitaria –. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo que si me agradezco es que nos emparejó juntos. –La abrazó por detrás y sin que Hinata se percatara de sus intenciones, comenzó a masajear los pechos.

–Naruto…–intentó sonar con advertencia pero lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido que el rubio lo escuchó muy excitante.

–Te extraño, Hinata– soltó como si fuera un niño pequeño y haciendo puchero.

–Prometo que en cuanto terminemos la tarea, haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿si?

–¿En serio? –El rostro se le iluminó por completo –De acuerdo, entonces, déjame ayudarte con eso. Me toca mi parte de la tarea, ¿no? –Hinata asintió sorprendida al ver a Naruto teclear a la velocidad de la luz.

Conocía a Naruto y por lo regular tenía malas notas, y ella siempre quiso ayudarlo pero no podía por que le daba mucha pena hablarle.

Pero ahora, parece que ya había encontrado una forma de que el rubio subiera sus calificaciones.

…

Kakashi estaba sentado en su sala, leyendo su famoso libro, pero no se podía concentrar del todo.

–¿Cómo habrán terminado la reuniones de los Hyuga? – se preguntó.

Ambos chicos eran buenos estudiantes, pero las malas lenguas de la escuela rumoreaban que Neji Hyuga se convertía en un hombre desconocido tratándose de sexo. ¿Sería el mismo caso con su prima, Hinata?

–Nah, ella se ve buena chica esté donde esté… ¿o será que Naruto sea capaz de corromperla? – lo pensó un momento para luego sonreír –. Todo depende de la "clase" de tarea que entreguen mañana, y que tan erótica sea. No puedo esperar más.

Igualmente, pensaba en aquellas parejas que formó y que si hubiese sido decisión de ellos, ni pagándoles hubieran emparejado juntos.

–¿Cómo les estará yendo a las parejas más difíciles? Shikamaru Nara y Temari al igual que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno… seguramente ya cayeron en su plan shippévolo; aunque esos cuatro eran demasiado audaces… ojalá no sospechen nada de nada, porque si lo descubrian, seguramente iban a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sin embargo, el peligris estaba demasiado emocionado como para preocuparse ahora por eso. Esperaba que todo saliera como él quería. Y estaba a tan solo unas horas a saber que había pasado con cada una de las parejas.

Soy un maldito genio. No cabe duda, soy bárbaro.

* * *

 **¡Hello, everyone!**

 **Ya llegué para desempolvar un poco esta historia que no tenía actualización desde hace ya algunos meses. Lo cual estoy muy, muy apenada con ustedes** **pero, ya estoy de vuelta y espero estar activa subiendo nuevos capítulos de esta divertida y pervertida historia de amor xDDD  
Tengo nuevo celular. Y ustedes se preguntarán: "¿y?" Jajaja pues déjenme decirles que escribí todo el capítulo con mi celu. Hasta descargué Word para poder hacerlo más rápido. Pues mi computadora ya está un poco viejita y le fallan algunas teclas, por lo que se me hace difícil escribir y me tardo más tiempo editando palabras mal escritas que escribiendo en sí el capítulo jajaja. **

**¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Por qué yo a ustedes un montón. Me llegaban notificaciones de mensajes y comentarios preguntándome cuando iba a actualizar. Y eso hacia que me sintiera fatal, pero estaba un poco ocupada con lo del título de mi carrera universitaria, pero creo que el papeleo está más que listo y pues no esperen más, ya estoy aquí y creo que no me volveré a desaparecer mucho tiempo como lo hice antes. De nuevo, una disculpa por tan larga demora.**

 **Cambiando de tema al capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena tanta espera? ¿Fue igual de pervertido que los otros? xD ¡Espero que si! Awww. Me encanta el NaruHina. Son tan tiernos y románticos, pero a la vez fogosos y pasionales, ¿verdad? 7w7 Al fin se dijeron lo que sentían. Y demos gracias a la impulsividad del rubio. Y también a nuestra estrella de la historia, Kakashi Hatake y su inigualable plan de juntar todos sus shipps.**

 **Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este pequeño fic; y que si pueden lo sigan hasta el final. Ya casi estamos entrando al clímax de la historia. Quédense para verlo/leerlo xDDD.**

 **Los Hyuga son personas diferentes cuando están calientes, ¿eh? Jajaja me encanta que son seriecitos al principio, pero, ¿qué tal cuando agarran confianza? Jajaja.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que han estado aún cuando no he aparecido mucho! ¡Son los mejores! Prometo no volver a desaparecer de esa forma, ahora ya tengo donde escribir y todo. No tendré excusa para no hacerlo. ¡De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios! Me gustaría que me escribieran si les esta gustando, si les gusta el lemon y sobre todo, su opinión de cómo se va tornando la historia… me encantaría saber.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, pero no por mucho, pronto sabrán de mí en mis otras historias. ¡Se les quiere muchísimo! Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
